The Next Chapter (Rewrite)
by hibesdude
Summary: (On Hiatus for about 3months) A teenager with a boring life suddenly dies and gets put into his favourite anime along with one of the most Over powered powers of all time. But whys the world different? Why is he the one put here? Why him? And WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SOMEONE IN HIS HEAD! (The Gamer)(SI/OC) (OP, in the future)
1. Chapter 1

'I died… my time is over … I have left the mortal plain… I don't know whether if I should feel happy ...sad ...angry….because right now my emotions have vanished.'

'The only emotion I feel is a strange soothing sensation in the back of my mind. I cannot feel my limbs nor can I see, hear, taste, smell, or touch anything '

I start to panic. Everything hits me like a flood as if I have been holding back a river by myself.

'I have never been a very open person. Hadn't been good at expressing my feelings, or good at communicating, but I feel like I was just watching my life in a third person perspective…. and god was it boring…. Hell I feel dying again would be better it was that boring, but alas that calming feeling came back. '

My life is soooo boring, was I guess, but it's all over now. I'm dead, nothing I can do will change that fact.

In my past life, I was an otaku, I loved anime so much that I would take weeks off of school just to watch a new series, or read a new manga. I eventually dropped out of school. My parents didn't like that, however, they put up with me. Barely coming out of my room, and when I did it was either to the bathroom or to get food. My parents didn't mind, but that changed when my brother moved out. He was 25 and I was 16, he helped me out a lot. Always went to the shop for me to get me snacks or drinks. It was because of him I didn't really leave the house. I talked to him more than anyone, but still very rarely. When he moved out my parents tried to get me to either go with him to his new apartment or get a job, rather than freeloading off of them.

I was 16 in Ireland trying to get a job and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. If you were still a teenager getting a job in Ireland was rare. The only people who had jobs were people whose parents blew the employers. Since my parents weren't going to do that for me, finding a job was going to be a challenge. I was searching for 6 months before I found a part-time job loading and unloading boxes. It was an easy job, and decent pay, so I wasn't complaining. My parents let me stay as long as they got one-third of my earnings a month. I didn't mind really buying anything anyway, but still, it was a steep price for a privileged white teenager to pay each month.

After that nothing interesting happened. I would work during the day, watch anime and whatever during the night. This lasted until I was 18 when I decided to do something interesting. I decided to travel to Japan. My parents didn't really care what I did. I think they were just glad I was going to leave the house. I had a pen pal over in Japan, his name was bigdaddy67. I kinda hoped it's a guy cause any girl with that it would be kinda weird. He/she lived near Akihabara, and they let me stay at their house. Anyway, they met me at the airport, found out bigdaddy67( bigdaddy69 was taken) was actually named Renji and is a guy, thankfully. He was a big Fairy Tail fan, like me, so we got on great. Thankfully we didn't argue over ships or anything like that. Anyway, the reason I was going to Japan, other than meeting Renji and sightseeing, was that Hiro Mashima was doing a signing for Fairy Tail. We waited in line the night before so we could meet him.

(Flashback Start)

"Can't wait, man, I'm so fucking excited to meet him", Renji always curses when he is excited and is actually rather tame otherwise.

"Yea man same … Here man imma gonna take a piss, watch my space."

"Sure man no prob, hurry up though they're going to start letting people in soon," he shouted after me.

I just waved at him. The restroom was across the street {from the place}, it was actually pretty quiet for a main road, and I guess it's because of the event going on. Anyway, when I finished up I had seen the line still wasn't moving, so I went to the convenience store to buy some snacks. It was just a few doors down from the restroom. I guess you could say it was in a pretty convenient place…. ( AN: heh yes I know that was bad 'im sowwy')

Anyway enough of that bullshit, I got a bottle of water for each of us and warm bento. As I was coming out of the shop I saw that they started letting people in, irrationally seeing this I just ran across the street. As I was doing this I realized the stupid mistake. I watched way too many anime with people running across a road in Japan to know what's about to happen

"Hello, Truck-cha-"that's where it hit me like a truck, literally because it was a fucking truck. I'm pretty sure more people get hit by trucks in Japan than anywhere else in the world.

(Flashback End)

Here I am now, in what seems like an endless abyss, I feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing and it's painfully boring.

"God I wish my life was interesting, like an anime."

It took me a while to register the fact that I actually spoke, that I could feel the words leave my mouth. When I realized that I had, hoping maybe I wouldn't spend forever in this endless abyss. I was never a very religious person; I didn't really care if there was a god or multiple. I didn't care about people's beliefs; I wouldn't judge them though. If someone worshipped Satan I wouldn't avoid them; nor would I accuse them of being evil. I would let them be. It's their life and they choose how to live it. But a part of me held a sliver of hope when I heard my voice, maybe I would be judged by a god and be able to carry on living.

Maybe I could actually do something rather than rot here and be driven to insanity by my own fucked up thoughts…

 **"Well aren't you an interesting mortal~"** a powerful voice spoke, it sounded feminine, sultry yet childish and playful. It held wonder and intelligence. Honestly, it was the most beautiful voice, no sound, I have ever heard. It didn't sound like it came from someone who treats others as pawns, as mere tools on a playing field. It didn't sound like someone who thinks they are better than everyone nor did they sound cold, and disgusted with the image people usuallypaint beings of higher power in stories. Honestly, I can't even think of a face for such a voice… It baffled me that someone with such a voice would speak to me a lowly 18-year-old virgin from Ireland, a person who would rather stay lock in his room playing games, watching anime andreading manga rather than make friends, hell even socialize in general.

 **"Mah Mah, no need to think such depressing thoughts, your perfect just the way you are, child."** I snorted at this.

 **"Anyway enough of this we have little time to discuss the next chapter in your story."**

"Wait, hold on story? Ha, what is this some kinda Fanfiction or something?" I sarcastically respond

In hindsight I probably shouldn't be talking this way to what can only be described as a divine being…. Bit late now.

 **"Hehe this not a fanfiction ….. I think…. Anyway, what I said was merely an expression. My name is Anabella I am an angel of life and death, a servant of The GM. We have to talk about your next step, mainly what to do now. You have multiple choices. 1 stay here in limbo, option 2 be judged and go to either heaven or hell, option 3 reincarnation."**

"I have some questions regarding the third one".

 **"I thought you might,"** she says with what sounds like a smirk in her voice.

"But first can I ask, who is this GM?"

 **"The GM is a very mysterious individual, he has been around as long as time itself. Some say he created all of us in this dimension. I say dimension because we know for a fact there is more than one. The GM acts like the God of this dimension but he prefers to think of himself as a Game Master rather than a god. Nobody knows exactly what he looks like or where he came from but we know this, he is the most powerful person that we have a record of. Not even if all the angels and gods in this dimension could defeat him. Well not that they would fight him, we don't exactly get along with each other. Now you've distracted me enough, let's hurry this along now. What was your question?"**

"Umm ok. Will I be born into the same world as my last? Will I be the same person? Will I have to live the same boring live as before, or will I like get sent to another world and live a new life as a new person? And finally, will I be conscious of the reincarnation, and remember my past life and how I came to be in this new world, or the same world?"

 **"You... really thought this out haven't you."**

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

 **"Anyway, it will be a different world and you will keep your memories. Well, at least you will remember this conversation and maybe other things. I can't promise you will remember everything from your past life. This means you will be aware of your surroundings as soon as you're born, maybe even when you are in the womb. But that's if you are reincarnated. You see when we say reincarnation we mean it in a broad sense. We mean it as in a new life, in a new world, with a new appearance."**

" So you mean I could just get sent to a new world like a self-insert in a Fanfic? " I get a nod in return."Alright, that's acceptable, I choose Option number three".

 **"Excellent, most people actually choose number two because they don't understand that it's not a repeat of their past life. You are actually one of a small number of people who are about to or have been reincarnated that have actually asked intelligent questions. Anyway, that's not all that has to be sorted out; first off there is the world you are to be reborn in/ sent to. Usually it's just the person's favorite fictional world or a world based on something they would like it to be, but unfortunately, because of your … taste, there are many worlds to choose from. So we are going to give you a choice of worlds."**

As she said this a piece of paper appeared in front of me. Automatically my body moved to grab it, I feel so relieved to see my hand and to actually feel it for once since I got here. On the piece of paper was a list of worlds from different anime, TV shows, games, movies and even books and comics.

 **Choose a world**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **One Piece**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **High school DxD**

 **Dragon ball**

 **Fallout**

 **Marvel [Movies]**

 **Naruto**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Random**

 **Joined worlds.**

"I honestly don't know what to pick, I kinda want to pick them all, yet some I don't even know what to do when I get there," I reply while thinking of picking Fairy Tail because it was my favorite. I can't decide which one to pick. If I pick a world I will most definitely alter it whether I mean to or not. If I'm anindividual person like an OC I have some free reign, but if I'm reborn as a character in the story. I have to make choices like they would unless I change major plot points. But that 'Joined worlds' is bothering me.

 **"You'll hurt yourself thinking so hard."** She said with a giggle.

"If I pick one I might regret it later on. I don't want to cross the worlds over, maybe slight crossovers like magic or an item being in one world; however I don't want Natsu, Luffy, Goku and Naruto end up having to fight some ungodly combination of all their past and strongest enemies. If I could travel to each of them by choice, for example Fairy Tail as the one I'm reborn in, but during the Tenrou arc I am able to travel to the Dragon-ball universe or One Piece world."

 **"You might find a way to do that, but you will make ties to these worlds. The people in them could look up to you; some might even find out how to go to these worlds and might destroy the other. Frieza might travel to the sword art online world and destroy it to build his empire in that universe."**

"Damn I didn't think of it like that… I have a question

 **"Ask away."**

"What's this 'Joined worlds'?"

 **"Ahh that. The joined worlds are the name for what The GM made personally for you. Please leave questions for the end I want to explain this as quickly as possible. In this joined world you start off in a world of your choice. So, for example, you pick One Piece, you will start out on an island. This island is a customized dungeon, it is split into five parts. The center, where you start, will be the lowest level and it's surrounded by four other parts which are higher level. So higher level mobs and higher levelled items. Once you conquer the dungeon it becomes yours, it will be split back into five dungeons. The center is the safe zone, and the outer layers being different dungeons where you can explore. Once you conquer the island you will get sent off the island to somewhere near the main characters of the story. There you will continue living on in the One Piece world. You'll come across different enemies from different games/movies/ etc. At random points the GM might want to test you, he'll do this by giving you a difficult quest which you must accept. Now please we must hurry, please pick your base world."**

"Alright, I have chosen."

 **"So which world have you decided on?"**

"I wish for my base world to be Fairy Tail."

 **"Very well, that'll do. You will fall asleep soon and when you wake up you will be on the island, good luck you'll need it."**

 **(Authors note)**

 **Sup fuckers, here's the first chapter of the rewrite.**

 **Thanks for all the support ive gotten in the past and thanks for your patience. So you can put down the pitchforks and put out the torches, sit your asses down and enjoy the story.**

 **I probably should've put this at the start but i dont really care.**

 **I've gotten myself a beta,** **Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi** , **check out his stories. Theyre really good, and if youre into OP characters like me you'll enjoy them.**

 **SO thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed, I wont be posting that frequently because of school. But ill try my best to post at least two chapters a month. Please leave a review or a pm and give me any feedback.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for the story please pm me, its easier for me and if i do put it in it will be a surprise to the other readers.**

 **Oh and im in need of ideas for magical items, anyone have any suggestions pm me**

 **Thanks again for reading,**

 **-Hibesdude**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, where am I?" I look around my immediate area trying to find some clue as to where I am. Unfortunately, all I see is trees and grass. I slowly lift myself off the ground and I dust myself off, I look down and notice I'm wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, I'm also wearing a pair of black and red runners. I look around the small clearing in searching for anything that stands out. I don't spend long doing it as all that I see is grass, a few flowers, my ass print in the grass and trees. Lots and lots of fucking trees.

"Right, fuck it I'm exploring," I say with an exasperated sigh, there's no way I'm staying in a boring clearing by myself. If what that Angel said was true then I'm on an island made for me by someone called The GM. And apparently he's the most powerful person in this universe or dimension or something. I don't know I wasn't really listening to well. Not my fault I was bored. Although this is supposed to be a giant dungeon and I am supposed to be in the Fairy Tail world, so hopefully I can learn some magic and get strong enough to stand on an equal level with some of the main characters. I don't want to be Lucy and barely be able to fight by myself.

Ok don't get me wrong, she was far from weak. But I feel like her character just was there to tell the story and to provide fan service. Her magic is pretty interesting though, she can summon spirits to fight for her. She's always talking about how she thinks of them as friends but even then she doesn't learn to fight alongside them. Sure she had the star dresses in the manga but she really could have done with something like that around the Phantom Lord arc. Like come on that should have been a wake-up call. But oh well, I don't really care. I never liked her character but even I would admit her and Natsu do make a decent couple. But I'm not playing matchmaker and I'm definitely not going after any of the girls here. I'm still not over Maddie...

"Ok, stop thinking of her. Your in a completely different dimension from where she was. She's gone, she has been for years. Just get over it already you FUCKING IDIOT!" I begin to shout as I punch the nearest tree to me with all my strength.

 ***Crack* *Snap***

A loud crack was heard as my fist made contact with the tree, but instead of my fist being a bloody pulp, the tree was now broken in two.

"Okaaay, that's definitely new." I pull back my hand and inspect it, it's perfectly fine. There isn't even a splinter in my hand or anything. Not even an anime style read mark or a giant red swelling on it.

"What the fuck, how?" My voice was barely even a whisper at this stage. I'm at a complete loss for words. "Ok, think. What could be the cause for this? One, I could have been given a major power up when I was sent here. Two, I was always this strong and I never knew it. Three, I'm secretly an alien. I'm from an extinct race of warriors with immense strength." Ok, the last two are a bit far-fetched, but what the fuck would explain this? Like I could barely lift myself out of bed, now I feel like I could lift the bed and my entire family at once. "Ok so I got a power-up, the question is. What is it? Is it just immense strength or do I have other powers too? Like I'm guessing I have magic too, considering that I'm in fairy tail it would be such a dick move to not give me the ability to use magic when I'm here, but do I have anything else?"

 **"For asking the right questions so soon you have been rewarded with:**

 **Strength +2**

 **Dexterity +2**

 **Vitality +2**

 **Intelligence +2**

 **Wisdom +2**

 **Luck +2**

 **You've also been rewarded with answers to some of your questions."**

"Huh, neat." was my intelligent answer.

"Considering I've been given +2 in stats, I'll take an educated guess and say I have the power of the gamer. Or at least something similar to it."

 **"You are correct young one."** A voice boomed inside my head, the voice was filled with power and demanded respect.

"Who are you?"

 **"I am the Nordic god of destruction, The world eater, The child of Akatosh, I am Alduin."**

No fucking way, Alduin. The main enemy in Skyrim is speaking to me inside my head. WHY?!

"Why are you in my head? No how are you in my head? Did you not die in Sovengard to The Dragonborn?"

 **"HA! That mortal? That idiot didn't kill me, he sent me further into the future with the Elder Scrolls. Luckily for me, there weren't any dragonborns left and there was a new breed of dragons at this time. Unfortunately, these dragons have forgone the use of shouts and have chosen to use magic instead. They were rather cozy with the humans too, I didn't like it but I chose to live by myself in solitude. As I was I stood no chance against the dragons and their pet humans. Some dragons didn't like the humans and attacked them, while other dragons protected them. Even the dragon king protected the humans, killing his own kin to protect those humans. The humans and dragons worked together and made a new magic called 'Dragon Slayer magic'. The humans and dragons fought side by side. Until one vile human named Acnologia began to turn into a dragon, he killed humans and dragons alike. Destroying anything in his path. He reminded me of my youth. Made me realize how foolish I have been in the past."**

"Wait so you no longer want to destroy the world?"

" **That's right, let me continue for fuck's sake. Anyway, five dragons chose five children and trained them in the art of Dragon Slayer magic. These dragons raised the children as their own kin, it made me wish for a something like that. Eventually, the dragons became aware of a side effect in Dragon slayer magic, it created a 'Dragon seed' as they called it, in the body of the user and with extensive use of the magic would cause the Slayer to turn into a dragon. The only way for this to be stopped was if the dragons slept inside the slayer's bodies and created antibodies to stop it. They slayers, with the dragons inside them, were sent to the future to stop Acnologia."**

"Ummm, Alduin mate I don't think you know that I already knew about the dragon slayers and the dragons. I didn't know of your role in all this but I knew about them."

 **"Oh right, I was an observer. I didn't get involved in any of the fights. The dragons of this time treated me like a god though. Well, maybe not a god maybe like an old warrior with much to teach. Didn't teach any of them though. Hahaha, serves the fuckers right for forgoing the use of their voice and calling me old. They called me Alduin the Ancient black dragon. Like what the fuck ."**

"Wow, sorry bud. Must have been tough." I say with mock sympathy. "Anyway, this all leaves me with one question."

 **"Ask it."**

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!"

 **"Uh right, I kinda forgot about that. I was told to fill you in on some details in this world, I'm not in your head per say but I'm talking to you via telepathy. One of the many useful magic's used at this time."**

"Can we hurry this up? I kinda want to explore, I'm getting bored."

 **"Explore and I shall explain while you walk." I begin walking in a random direction in search for... Anything really. "So, as you know already you have the powers of the gamer. Your strength and intelligence, as well as your other attributes, are represented by numbers. You can learn skills from reading books on them, different tasks will be turned into quests which you will get rewards for completing. You already know this so I'll move on to something else of importance. The island, the place you are right now. This island is shaped like a rhombus, it is divided into five different areas. The first area, the one you are in now, is the smallest. The island is basically like five different islands, it's a small rhombus then a small gap then another rhombus which is larger and surrounds the most central one then a gap and a bigger one and so on. After you clear the first dungeon a bridge is made and connects the two. This area has no real theme to it. Basically, each area has a different theme to it, the first is just a random one. The second one is a permanent dungeon, the second one is a resource dungeon, the fourth one is another** **permanent** **dungeon and finally, the last one is a revolving dungeon."**

 _'Blah blah blah, does this fucker ever shut up. I can see why he was disliked.'_

"So if I have the powers of the gamer does that mean I get quests and I can learn skills from books?"

 **"Yeah, that is how that power works after all."**

"Then would you be able to give me a book on how to use shouts? It would give me something to help defend myself."

...

..

.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Alduins booming laughter echoed inside Rinjis head.**

"Ah, fuck please stop." He cries in pain and holds his head.

 **"Oops, ha sorry there kid I forgot you were just a normal human. And no I'm not giving you a book on how to use shouts, I am the only living thing in this world that can use shouts. The only way you will learn them is from me, and there is no way I'm just giving you a book for you to absorb."**

"Will you train me then?" He asked in a determined voice.

 **"No"**

"Dick" Rinji spits out and continues walking.

 **"Maybe one day if you prove yourself worthy, but as you are right now there is no way I am teaching you."**

"Fine, fucking scaly bastard."

 **{Quest added}**

 **You wish to learn how to Utilize your Thu'um and use Dragon for you, Alduin is the only one in this world who knows them. Prove to him that you are worthy of wielding the power of the ancient dragons.**

 **Rewards: Training from Alduin**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

"Huh, so I really do get quests. Neat."

 **"Neat is not how I would describe it but sure its neat."**

"Aww is the big bad dragon jealous of my power," I say with a teasing smile on my face.

 **"Shut up human, I am not jealous of your power I can easily defeat you. It's just that you have an incredible ability, which could be the end of everything if used incorrectly."**

"Wait wait wait, everything?"

 **"Yes everything, believe it or not, it has happened before but that same person who destroyed everything remade it but changed it to his liking. That is how I am in this world. "**

"So this GM guy also has the power of the gamer?"

 **"Exactly, I don't know why he brought you here and I don't know why he gave you this power. Maybe he was bored and wanted some entertainment, maybe he wanted to see how strong you'd get or maybe he wanted you to fight him. I have no idea, but one thing I do know is that this power can easily corrupt people so be careful."**

"I will, I promise" As I say this I stumble into a clearing, and I totally didn't land flat on my ass I swear.

"FUCKING FINALLY SOMETHING OTHER THAT TREES!" I exclaim as I look at an old vine-covered wooden shack in the middle of the clearing

 **"Well someone seems excited to see a shitty shack,"** he says with followed by a bark of laughter.

"Shut up, I've been walking for hours."

 **"hahaha, you've only been walking for half an hour at most."**

"Fuck you, it feels like it's been so much longer cause you keep going on and on in my head. It's annoying!"

 **"Well excuse me for trying to make sure you understand whats going on in the world."**

"Fine, sorry I'm just still trying to adjust to all this okay?"

 **"That's fair enough human, it took me nearly 10 years to adjust. But then again I had to explore the world myself."**

As we were talking I walked up to the shack and slowly reached for the door.

 **"WAIT!"** Alduin shouts in my head, making me pull my hand back from the door and jump away from it. I drop down into a basic fighting stance that I have no idea how I know it and wait for an enemy.

 **"Hmm not bad for someone who's never been in a fight, check your inventory I've been allowed to give you three things to help you against enemies. Be grateful human for these are gifts from a god."**

 _'Yeah a god of a religion that no longer exists'_

"Thank you Alduin, Inventory!"

I open my inventory and I see there are two skill books and one item, I pull out the skill books and look at them.

 **Basic Martial arts skill book**

 **Basic Knife techniques for beginners**

 **1 Daedric Dagger.**

I learn the two skill books and I equip the dagger in my right hand in a reverse grip and reach for the door again, this time I keep on high alert for any enemies.

I slowly step inside the now dubbed shit shack and I scan the room for anything moving. When suddenly something falls and makes a loud crash causing me to jump and spin towards the sound when I see four large skeletons rise from the floor and move towards me.

 **"Hmmm, interesting."**

"Not now Alduin, let me focus."

I hold my dagger in front of my face with my left hand beside it, guarding my face and top half of my body. I wait with baited breath as the skeletons slowly stumble towards me, unarmed apart from their fists and the rags the wear.

I stay on guard, their slowness might just be an act. When the first one gets in reaching distance of me I spin on my heel and kick it in its stomach, or where a stomach would be if it wasn't a skeleton instead I hit its spine directly which cased it to break and the skeleton to crumble.

I didn't let myself be distracted, I didn't have the time to be distracted as another skeleton attacked me catching me by surprise. Or attempting to at least, I quickly blocked the skeletal fist with my dagger and I uppercut it with my left hand, knocking its head off. The skeletons body still moved, although it was very inaccurate. I swiftly slashed at the exposed spine with my dagger and surprisingly cut through it.

Two down three more to go.

I sheathed my dagger and launched myself at two of the skeletons using just my fists and my feet to defend myself. They seemed to get faster after each one was defeated, so if I took them on at the same time they should be easier to defeat. It would've been so much easier if they were zombies, all id have to do would be to stab into its brain. But with these skeletons, I have to destroy their spines, and even with my new power, it's difficult.

Even though they got faster after me defeating the two of the others they're both pretty slow, and while I am new to fighting I could still take them on easily ish. Well, I could until the third one joined in, and it somehow found a fucking sword. Don't know where it found it and I don't want to know, but I could use it to my advantage. The skeleton was too weak to use it properly, its body was to light and it was just swinging itself around with the sword. I ducked down as it swiped at my head, as I ducked down the sword smashed through one of the other skeletons behind me. This increased not only the remaining twos speed but also their strength.

The sword-wielding manic of a skeleton could now wield said sword with ease. The other one behind me picked up a leg bone off one of his comrades and is now using it as a club.

So now I have two armed skeletons to fight against, fan-fucking-tastic.

I equip my dagger again and lower my center of gravity as I wait for them to attack, both of them attack me at the same time. The one with the club aims to hit me in the chest while the one with the sword attacks me from above, I swiftly block the club with my dagger and I duck as quick as I can as the sword crashed into the skull of the club-wielding skeleton, killing it.

Then **something** weird happened, all the bones of the defeated skeletons started to move towards the sword-wielding skeleton. The bones attached themselves to the skeleton, making it grown in size and surrounding it in an armor made of bones.

 **"Well fuck, that was unexpected. Try observing it, look for a weak point. Maybe find a weapon around this shack to help you."**

I just nod and quickly scan my surroundings as I back up as fast as I can without tripping up. But this bony fuck isn't giving me much room.

"Ever learn about personal space? Or were you one of those creeps that nobody liked?" Yeah, that didn't help much, it just pissed him off. Note to self, skeletons, although heartless, do have feelings.

 **"You know when I said look for a weak point I didn't mean this."**

"Yeah yeah i know"

As I said that I get backhanded across the shit shack, I should probably pay attention.

'Huh that didn't hurt, why?'

 **{HP: 25/100}**

"What the fuck?! Shit one more hit like that and I'm dead. Fuck!" I quickly duck under a sword swipe headed for my skull, and I roll in between its legs and stab into a gap in its armor between the skeletons legs.

 **"HAHAHAHA, Did you forget its a fucking skeleton?! Hahaha, it doesn't have any flesh, it's just bone. That did nothing. HAHAHA Oh god that's hilarious."**

"ARGH, NOT FUCKING HELPING YOU DICKLESS FUCKING REPTILE."

 **"Oh yeah forgot, weak ass human. Oopsie?"** Now if Alduin had looked through my memories he would've known that Maddie always said that to me and now every time I hear it I always remember her and get emotional.

But he didn't look through them, so it came to a surprise to him when an overflow of emotions came passing through Rinjis head. It was so strong that it couldn't be held back by gamers mind. These emotions were so strong that it awakened the magic power inside his body and it shot out and coated his dagger with a bright purple fire and it cut right through the skeletons armor and its leg.

 _ **"Damn that's some strong magic power, that wasn't even a spell just raw magic. He's got practically unlimited potential, with magic power that strong and the ability to learn anything from a book he could probably be able to defeat me in two years of intense training"**_

Blinded by his emotions Rinji attacks the skeleton like it's all of his problems, slashing and dodging each of its strikes and toying with it. Giving light cuts across its body to slowly drain its hp until he got bored and in one massive slash he cut off both of the skeletons legs and then swiftly he slashed straight down cutting the Skeleton down the middle killing it.

After it was gone, Rinji quickly collapses to the ground.

"Fuck I'm tired, Yo Alduin you massive cock imma sleep now. Wake me up if some more skeletons come, or if I'm going to be raped by wolves."

 **"Haha, goodnight human. Rest well, tomorrow we begin training."**

"Wait for what training?"

 **"You wanted me to teach you shouts right? Well, I'm going to, I'll also teach you how to control your magic. And together we'll conquer this dungeon."**

"Ha fair enough, right goodnight man, " he says as he slowly goes to sleep.

 **{Quest Completed!}**

 **You wish to learn how to Utilize your Thu'um and use Dragon Shouts. Unfortunately for you, Alduin is the only one in this world who knows them. Prove to him that you are worthy of wielding the power of the ancient dragons**

 **Rewards: Training from Alduin**

 **One random spell book**

 **One magical item**

 **Loot bag (Gives five random items)**

 **250xp**

...

...

...

..

.

 **Sup fuckers here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Again, any suggestions or ideas are appreciated.**

 **Does anyone want to suggest items for the loot bag? It can be literally any five item, try not to make them too op.(They can be weapons and armor too btw)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and for all the feedback, No matter how little there was, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

 **-Hibesdude**


	3. Chapter 3

**You slept on a hard lumpy floor**

 **Your hp and mp are 50% recovered**

"Ugh fuck my head hurts, what the fuck happened last night? Did I go out again? Shit, where am I?" Rinji says as he holds his head in agony and slowly scans his surroundings. "The fuck? This is some dump. Wait this place looks familiar... Ohhh yeah I forgot, I'm in some dungeon island place in Earthland thanks to some prick within a truck and a dick Gm. YO ALDUIN YOU STILL HERE?!"

 **"Yeah, human I'm here, you ready for training?"**

"Training? Oh yeah, you're going to train me to use shouts and shit. Fucking bring it!" Rinji says as he jumps to his feet, seemingly forgetting about his headache.

 **"Woah not so fast, I recommend you check your inventory. You got some rewards from completing a quest and I'm not training you in shouts right away. First, we are going to get you used to your body, then you're going to train to use your magic and maybe make a spell by yourself. Then we'll see about you learning a shout."**

"Aww man that sucks, fuck you got me all excited for no reason. Oh well."

 **Inventory**

 **One random spell book**

 **One magical item**

 **Loot bag (Gives five random items)**

 **1 Daedric dagger**

"How do I see what they are?"

 **"Take them out of your inventory and you'll see what they are."**

Rinji does just that, he first takes out the random spell book.

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Raise Dead',**

 **Would you like to learn it now?**

 **Y/N**

"Raise dead? Isn't that a spell from Skyrim?"

 **"It's similar but it's not the same, I believe this one is more powerful as you can level it and I don't think there is a time limit just a higher cost of magic. Learn it."**

Rinji clicks yes and the book breaks apart into the light and goes straight to his head flooding his head with knowledge of the spell.

"Huh let's test it out, shall we? " Rinji says as he looks at the pile of bones that used to be an enemy.

" **Raise Dead"**

As he cast the spell a black and purple mist covers the skeleton and puts it back together, the skeleton raises to its feet. The skeleton looked the exact same apart from its eyes, they were a bright purple.

"Hmm interesting, eh you skeleton search this shit shack for anything of value." Rinji orders the skeleton, it nods its head in understanding and does just that.

 **"Huh, so you got yourself a slave, nice. Right try observing it, you might be able to level it up and then it would be a greater ally to you."**

 **'Observe'**

 **Raised Skeleton**

 **Name: n/a**

 **Level: 1**

 **Next level: 0/ 100**

 **Race: Raised entity**

 **Hp: 50/50**

 **Mp: 0/0**

'Name? Right, I should probably give it one, it'll be easier to give it commands.'

"Stop!" Rinji orders and it obeys.

"Your name is now ummm Jack! It's Jack." It nods in reply and above its head is now 'Jack' in a misty blue text that slowly fades away.

" Now jack I want you to tidy up this shack and make any repairs you can."

 **"May I ask why you're telling it to do this?"**

"Well, if you are training me and if this dungeon is as big as I think it is I'm going to need a place for rest and this shit shack is a decent start."

 **"Eh, fair enough, you still have things in your inventory remember?"**

"Oh shit yeah I forgot about that," he says as he pulls out the random magic item. "It's a bracelet, the fuck?"

 _Observe_

 _ **Bracelet of summoning**_

 _ **This bracelet has many spaces for charms of different monsters, these monsters can be summoned once you have a charm of it. You can only get a charm from defeating a monster.**_

 _ **You can make your own charm by trapping the soul of the monster in a soul gem.**_

 _ **You get one free charm**_

 _ **It's the alolan Vulpix charm.**_

 _ **You can summon it anytime for a cost of 100mp.**_

"Holy shit that's good, a bit overpowered but good."

 **"Are you really going to complain about a free slave-"**

"-IT'S NOT A SLAVE! Its a friend"

 **"Ok jeez, fine are you really going to complain about a free pokemon."**

"No I'm not, but is it only pokemon that I can get charms for or can I get charms from enemies too."

 **"Kid, I honestly have no fucking clue"**

"Eh fair enough, hey look is that a lake over there?" Rinji says as he runs over and strips as he runs.

 **"Wow really? You're just going to dive in to a random ass lake while I'm in the middle of getting you ready for your training."** As he finished saying that Rinji dived into the lake and was immediately thrown back out by a giant squid.

And I mean it was a fucking giant, sure not as big as Alduin back in the day and probably not as big as an actual giant. But it took up the entire lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?"

 **"It's obviously a giant squid monster. Can't you fucking tell you to retard."**

"Well excuse me I wasn't really expecting a GIANT FUCKING SQUID TO BE IN THE LAKE!"

 **"Kid calm the fuck down, relax and prepare yourself for combat."**

 _'Ok Rinji calm down, relax it's just a giant squid. It's practically harmless, all you have to do is use your magic and your dagger and chop it up... Simples'_

The giant squid emerged from the water and threw its tentacle at Rinji, showing that at the end of its tentacles are razor sharp knife like blades. Each capable of cutting through the trees of the forest.

"Ok, this just got harder." He says as he jumps out of the way of the tentacles. "Any help here Alduin?"

 **"So you have access to your magic right? You can pump magic to your limbs and increase your speed and your damage resistance. You can try make your own spells, like a magic shield anything to give you an edge against this beast. You can probably copy techniques you know from your world."**

"Ok, good idea."

He took Alduin's advice and tried to think of any techniques that he could possibly replicate easily, his magic was similar to fire so he coated his fists in fire and launched fireballs at the monster of the lake.

The beast screeched in pain and flailed uncontrollably, attacking anything and everything.

Rinji tried to think of more attacks that could he could use, he thought of replicating the Kamehameha or the Rasengan but thought they'd be too complex to use right now. And plus they were the signature moves of Goku and Naruto respectively, even though they didn't make the moves themselves and they pretty much stole them but oh well.

' _Ok, so what could I use? I can't use any of Luffy's moves as I don't have his devil fruit and I don't have Haki. I can't use Zoro's cause I don't have swords, can't use Sanji's as my legs aren't that strong. Well, I could attempt his Diable Jambe but I'm not resistant to fire. I could give it a go but I need distance, not close range. Oh, I could try the destruction disc but I have no idea how that'd work. Wait I have that Vulpix, I wonder if it has any range attacks'_

He grips the charm in his hand and sends magic into it. I red beam of light shoots out of the charm and an Alolan Vulpix appears. The Vulpix looks around and sees the giant squid, it immediately crouches down and prepares for battle.

"Vulpix use **Icy Wind**." Rinji commands, the Vulpix jumps into the air and uses icy wind on the water.

The lake slowly begins to freeze over, trapping the giant squid in the water.

 **"Oh yeah kid you forgot to open that loot bag, just thought I'd tell you".**

"Oh yeah, it might have something useful in it," rinji says as he opens the loot bag. "Vulpix keep it up, trap the giant fucker in a massive block of ice."

 **{You have found a loot bag}**

 **Quality: random**

 **Items:**

 **10,000 J**

 **The Gamers Hoodie**

 **Lucky spinner**

 **Scroll of the rokushiki: Rankyaku**

 **Iron chest plate**

"Ok I'll look at everything else later, I'm learning that Rankyaku and make some sushi." He says as he absorbs the scroll.

 **"Wow how convenient that you got a skill scroll, at its actually useful in this fight. It's almost as if someone made it that way."**

"Shush you, I ain't complaining."

Rinji ignores Alduin and launches himself to the frozen squid, well mostly frozen. The thing was still swinging around like crazy. Rinji jumps into the air and uses his first **Rankyaku** at the massive tentacles of the squid. Slicing cleanly through it.

"Huh it's strong, let's see if I can make it stronger." He thought as he poured magic into his legs and launched two **Rankyaku** at the squid. Both were much stronger and much bigger than the last, it was coated in a purple glow.

It sliced through three tentacles this time and cauterizing the wounds instantly. He decided to just end it as soon as he could, "Vulpix fire an **Aurora Beam**." he says as he launches his most powerful **Rankyaku** yet. Both aiming directly for the squids face.

 **"It didn't even stand a chance. I'm surprised, you're dealing with this better than I thought. Maybe you are treating this like a game, maybe you have insane luck and skill. I don't know but what I do know is, you're still weak compared to me. HAHAHA"**

"Can you stop with that laughing, fuck it's annoying" It just made him laugh harder.

 _'Okay time to see what loot I got '_

 **{Loot obtained}**

 **1,000j**

 **NEW QUEST**

 **Unique item: Tentacle scythe**

"Is that it? That's kinda disappointing. Oh well let's check out this quest"

 **{Quest unlocked}**

 **You have found and defeated one of twenty hidden enemies. These enemies are hidden across the first section of this island. Find and defeated them for unique drops.**

 **Find and kill**

 **Giant squid**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **For every one defeated you get**

 **1,000xp**

 **10,000 J**

 **50 Island points to be spent at ?**

"UUUGGGHHH FUUUUCCCK!"

 **"What's up with you? Isn't this a good thing?"**

"How is this a good thing?! It doesn't even give me any hints as to where they are? And by the looks of it, I get no rewards from this quest. Apart from some island point that as of right now have no use."

 **"So? Who cares you got a new weapon, it could come in handy."**

"Yeah, if I knew how to use a fucking scythe."

 **"So you knew how to use magic when you got it? You knew how to summon Vulpix when you got her? No, you trusted your instincts and you learned. That's what you're going to do again, but don't worry we start our training now and over the next month it will be non stop training. Only after the month do you get a break and that's only if you do well."**

"Fuck really?"

 **"Yup, go wash yourself off in the lake and sort out your items then we'll get started"**

Rinji grumbled and mumbled, dragging his feet towards the lake and going over the fight in his head. He realizes he only won because of luck if he hadn't of gotten that skill scroll he'd be fucked.

 _'Was it Alduin who gave me the skill scroll? No, he could only give me those items at that time he couldn't do it again. So that means it was the gm that gave them to me. But why? Do they not want me to suffer? Why the fuck would they help me out? Ugh, this is wrecking my head.'_ His train of thought was interrupted by something that surprised him greatly... His own reflection.

"The fuck?, I look so different."

Looking back at him was a calm yet bored looking young man with deep blue eyes, the left one slightly different as it had a small golden fleck in it. Something he's had since birth. They seem to blend almost perfectly with the water except they seemed brighter, almost like the ocean. So easy to get lost in.

 _'Oh god, I sound like I fell in love with myself.'_

His hair short at the back and sides but the top just long enough to run his hands through it, and a fringe that just barely scratched his left eyebrow. His hair a chestnut brown colour, with slight waves at the back of his head. The fringe flowing to the left, trying to cover his eyes from the world as if it's trying to hide his face.

"Why though? Yeah I know I'm in a new world an all but does that really mean I would look so different? I mean ok sure I'm not that different, I still have blue eyes and short brown hair but my expression, my face it's just so different looking."

His face is slim but round, his eyes bored and calm yet not empty. You could see the joy in them.

"Huh, I look so different from that time Maddie tried to describe me."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Your eyes are so blue, so deep...almost like the ocean. I could easily get lost in them. But they make me feel so safe and so warm, they make me feel at home. It's like I can see my future in them. They glisten like the moonlight bouncing off a lake. They light up my day so much. Your hair is lighter than mahogany but darker than hazelnut, more like chestnut brown. It's so soft at the back, I love playing with the small waves at the back of your head. Your fringe goes to your eyebrows, shaved at the back and sides. I love it." She says with that adorable smile on her face._

 _"Awww come here you cute little thing," I say as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her gently yet passionately... "I love you," I say to her with a goofy smile on my face._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _(Flashback over)_

"I still can't forget her, it's been so long since I've seen her. I can't even remember what she looks like anymore. I don't even know if her name is actually Madison."

 **"It's cause you died. Most of your memories are hazy, details are different. You won't remember many things, just what you felt."**

"I wish I could remember it though, I want to remember my family... But I don't. The only one I remember is my niece, Emma or Em. She was so cute, I never paid much attention to her though. That's one of the things I regret in my past life, well one of the things I remember most anyway."

 **"Stop depressing yourself over forgetting your past, maybe you will remember someday or maybe you can find a way to return them. Now wash up, we start today."**

"Yes boss," I say giving a mock salute as I strip the remainder of my clothes and dive into the lake.

I swim around for a little while, and then it strikes me. My bodies slightly different too. My arms look stronger, my legs diffidently stronger and more muscular than before and my little friend between my legs wasn't so little anymore. Sure Maddie always told me he wasn't big and that he was perfect but to me he was small. Ok well, he's big now. Probably about seven inches now rather than the five to six inches he was before.

Let's just say I'm feeling more confident in myself as a man than I did before.

 **"You did admiring yourself?"** I give a swift nod, slightly embarrassed I've been caught. **"Good, it's time to begin."**

 **...**

 **..**

 **(Author's note)**

 **Sorry for how long this took to get ready, it's been a busy month with my birthday and we've had crappy weather here in ireland. I had it wrote out twice already but thanks to the weather both got deleted, so it's finally done now. I should have the next chapter out by the end of the month. But then again no promises.**

 **Thanks to my beta Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi whos been a big help.**

 **I would like to ask you guys for some help with ideas for enemies and their drops for the 20 hidden enemies. i already have a few, one of which you'll be familiar with if you read the original version of this story.**

 **If anyone has any idea please review or pm me, i have a plan for this story but i still want you guys to send in ideas for me to use. I don't want this to be just my story i want it to be yours too.**

 **Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed please give me your feedback on the story.**

 **-Hibesdude**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Time skip, one month and two weeks)**

"Ugh, finally I get a fucking break."

 **"Oh quit complaining you fucking weakling, it wasn't that hard. Come on if I was there in person I would've been so much rougher."** Alduin said in a weird tone, kinda hard to tell what it was considering his powerful voice but oh well it doesn't matter.

 **"Plus I let you fight those 'hidden enemies' and we found that thing under the shit shack."**

"Yeah true."

What Alduin is referring to is the trap door that Jack found while tidying up, the trapdoor led to a long corridor. This corridor led to a large stone door with writing on it, turns out it was a riddle. Once they figured out the riddle the door opened and led to a circular room with a table in the center

On the table was a large map. It was a map of the island which was a large diamond shape, it was broken down into 5 areas, each diamond shaped. The centermost one a small diamond, the second surrounding it and so on.

The middle had markers, one where he is, one on each point of the diamond and finally one weird looking marker. There was nothing else in the room but he found out that the four points of the centre were dungeons, well not really dungeons more like boss rooms. He hasn't fought any yet, he was waiting on Alduin to free him.

 **{Quest}**

 **You have found and defeated four of twenty hidden enemies. These enemies are hidden across the first section of this island. Find and defeat them for unique drops.**

 **Giant squid**

 **Unaturno the natural**

 **King Boar**

 **Rat Lord**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **For every one defeated you get**

 **1,000xp**

 **10,000 J**

 **50 Island points to be spent at ?**

I defeated King Boar and Rat Lord quite easily, they were just a giant boar and rat respectively. Sure they were tough but they were still easy. King boar dropped a thick hide jacket, which offered some protection and kept me warm. Although it didn't look that nice. Rat lord dropped a rat tooth knife, which did extra damage to rats for some reason. And then there was Unaturno the natural, he ...He was difficult to fight. He could use five different elements of magic, water, fire, air, earth, and lightning. He dropped a cloak of the elements which was pitch black and beautiful looking, I rarely take it off. It also boosts those five elements of magic by 100% while I wear it. Just as well I learn a few good spells while training.

Alduin recommended I pick an element and build from that, so of course, I picked fire. What can I say, I love watching stuff burn. I always have, I don't know why but it's fun. And I can always get lost just staring into the flames of a fire.

Anyway, I attempted to learn fire make magic without a skill book and without a teacher who knows the magic.

Luckily for me, Alduin is old and wise, it took me about a week but I learned it.

 **Fire make-magic (Active): Taught to you by Alduin and by self-instruction.**

 **Subskills:**

 **Static fire-Make: This form of fire-Make forms inanimate objects like tools, weapons, and non-moving clones.**

 **Dynamic fire-Make: This form of fire-Make is famous for its creation of animate objects like animals, creatures, and warriors. Instead of Static, Dynamic fire-Make creations can move**

I don't have many spells for them but the best thing about make-magic is that I can make literally anything, its only limited by my imagination. Unfortunately, it's still fire, and while it's my magic I'm still not fully resistant to fire.

 _'What else happened? Oh yeah, Alduin taught me three shouts.'_

"Alduin, when will teach me more shouts?"

 **"I'm won't"**

"Wait, what?"

 **"I said I'm not teaching you anymore. Well not until you find me."**

"Ok, where are you?"

 **"I'm not going to tell you, just continue your journey and you'll find me."**

"Dick."

 _'Anyway, the three shouts I learned were basic enough ones,_ _ **Whirlwind Sprint, Unrelenting force**_ _and_ _ **Fire Breath**_ _. All pretty powerful when used right. The best thing about this is that I don't need to use thu'um to use shouts. '_ To those that don't know, Thu'um is what allows dragons and humans to use shouts. _'I can use shouts at the cost of my mana, apparently, my mana is every form of energy in every conceivable universe. Chakara, ki, magic, ethernano, magika, etc etc etc. I can use any skill from any universe at the cost of my mana. I can use the shadow clone jutsu at the cost of mana, the Kamehameha, armament haki etc. It's frankly amazing'_

"It's amazing how I can use shouts one after the other without a cool down. "

 **"It's bullshit is what it is."**

"Awww is the big bad dragon upset that the weak pathetic human is becoming strong."

 **"Of course not, I just find it unfair to those who have trained for years to use shouts and they can't use them as quick as you."**

"Yeah I know, don't get me wrong I love that I have this power but I find it a bit overpowered at times and sometimes a bit confusing."

 **"Confusing how?"** I could hear the scally brow raise, I don't know how but I did.

"I don't know, like some of it gets confusing and I don't like how I can easily raise in power. One thing that confuses me is the stats and the levels, I'd prefer if it was similar to Ark how I can raise my health points, attack power, movement speed, etc, on level up rather than putting in stats. Skills too, I don't get how levels will affect them. I'd just rather an evolution type skills."

 **"Evolution type skill? What's that?"**

"I don't know if that's the actual term but what I mean is, I want a skill to evolve. For example, say I know the spell from Skyrim, your world, Flames it launches a gout of flames from your hands. After using it for a certain amount of time or after leveling it up I'd 'evolve' it into Firebolt. You understand?"

 **"So the skill would level up the more you use it and once you master the basic spell you will evolve it into a stronger form of the spell, what would happen to the pre-evolved form of the spell? What would happen to Flames once you evolve it into Firebolt?"**

"I'd still have it and be able to use it, maybe I could level it up to a mastery level to create fire make magic? I don't know its just me spouting off nonsense, it's not as if the Gm would actually listen to me and change my power to how I want it?"

 **{You amuse me}**

"The fuck?!"

 **"What?"**

"Didn't you hear that?! The powerful fucking voice saying I amused it?"

 **"Oh so the GM was listening, after all, I can't hear him genius. He obviously only wants to talk to you, not me."**

 **{It's exactly as Alduin says, I want to talk to you and only you.}**

"Why? You aren't actually going to grant my wish are you?"

 **{I have considered it... I will grant it, obviously, it won't be exactly as you say or exactly as you wished for but it'll have a similar premise. And in return you will do something for me}**

"Of course you want something in return. And what exactly would that be?"

 **{I like you, I am the most powerful being in this world and yet you don't show any signs of fear when speaking to me. You don't hate me for stealing you away from your peaceful afterlife and having you put in my world. You don't even show any respect towards me, you treat me as an equal. You treat me as you would any other person. You have provided me with much amusement, I want you to keep doing that. So I will be giving you trials, some difficult, some might even make you despise me, you cannot refuse them you must do them. You will have options on what to do but you might not like either choice, it's kinda like that anime Noucome. Except you won't have floating text boxes to choose from, more so you'll have a choice to play out a quest. You could have to choose to be the hero and save the world or be the greedy lover boy who saves the girl he loves but dooms the world. Obviously, only certain tasks would be like this but this is just an example.}**

"Anything else? You talk a lot."

 **{Hahaha, see what I mean. Amusing. Yes, there is, unfortunately for you, more. I will be giving you random missions, some in Earthland and some far far away.}**

"Far far away? Wow way to be ominous, where exactly?"

 **{I call them World Dungeons, Dungeons the size of actual worlds and similar to worlds you are familiar with. I can throw you into these worlds at any time, once in there, you get to bring one item from your inventory, one skill and one weapon. If that world has no magic you cannot bring a magical item or magic weapon, if it's only slightly magic you can get away with it but if its a sword that can manipulate fire then yeah you can't bring it. You could also bring someone with you, mainly if they are near you I might just drag them in with you just for fun.}**

"That's a dick move, but it sounds like fun. You know I kinda like you,-"

 **{Wonder how long that will last** }

"- I accept. When will these changes be made?"

 **{Tonight, when you sleep.}**

"So now? It's pretty late now, you talk a lot like I said."

 **{I suppose I could do it now, get comfy cause it might sting a little.}**

"Wait what?- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"Ohh I haven't heard screams like that since I burned an entire city to the ground. You ok Rinji?"** Alduin's concern showing just a tiny bit.

Alduin just gets a shaky nod in reply.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK YOU GM AHHHHHH!"

 **{I knew it wouldn't last long before he started disliking me. Good}**

Rinji couldn't hear what he said as he was screaming in agony, so nobody could question what the Gm meant by this.

 **"Oh, he passed out, night Rinji. Sleep well."**

 **{Fsleepsy the real fun begins now, I can't wait.}**

… **..**

…..

….

..

.

 **{Wakey Wakey Gamer, your Mp and Hp are fully restored.}**

 **[You may notice some changes to the gamer system since you last used it, you can now directly increase your health, magic and other stats. Check them out!]**

"Status."

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 10**

 **XP to next level: 0/125,056**

 **Points to add : 10**

 **Health : 1000/1000 (Lvl 1)**

 **Mana: 500/500 (Lvl 1)**

 **Health regen: 10% per minute (100hp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Mana regen : 10% per min (50mp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 0% (lvl 1)**

 **Inventory space: 25 slots (25 Different items,an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 1)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

"Wow that's a lot different, ok so I'm guessing they are random stats that the GM gave me to start me off. Cause I'm almost certain I had more mana than 500 points, or he's changed the cost for different skills and spells."

 **"He's given you 10 points to spend, so 1 per level?"**

"Yeah that's not very much, maybe I can increase them in different ways?"

 **"Who knows, well this means we can actually train effectively now. I'm guessing your skills and items are different too."**

"Fuck I hope not." _'Inventory'_

 **{Inventory} 9/25**

 **Daedric dagger**

 **Tentacle scythe**

 **Lucky spinner**

 **Bracelet of summoning (1/6 charms)**

 **Iron chest plate**

 **Cloak of the elements**

 **Thick hide jacket**

 **Rat tooth knife**

 **Gamer hoodie**

 **51,000 J (Jewels)**

"Wow I forgot about most of these items, I haven't even looked at this Gamer Hoodie or the Lucky Spinner. And why didn't I use that iron chest plate when I was fighting Unaturno the natural. That would've been so helpful."

 **"Yeah, it would've been, oh well. Sorry for not reminding you but hey. At least you're not dead."**

"Dick, right I might as well see what they are"

 **Gamer hoodie:**

 **Normal looking hoodie except it can be changed by anyone with the gamer power. The colour, design, size, shape, literally everything about this hoodie can be changed. It not only is fully customizable but it cannot be destroyed, stained and it feels as if you're not wearing anything. And the best feature of all is that it can be tied to any piece of armour in the gamers inventory.**

 **Currently tied to :**

 **Nothing**

 _'I'll tie it to that iron chest piece.'_

 _ **Gamer hoodie:**_

 **Normal looking hoodie except it can be changed by anyone with the gamer power. The colour, design, size, shape, literally everything about this hoodie can be changed. It not only is fully customizable but it cannot be destroyed, stained and it feels as if you're not wearing anything. And the best feature of all is that it can be tied to any piece of armour in the gamers inventory.**

 **Currently tied to :**

 **Iron chest piece**

 **Offers 25 damage protection**

"Next item on the agenda."

 **Lucky spinner:** **The lucky spinner is a item that has a completely random effect, could be something incredibly useful or something incredibly dangerous. It could give you Immortality or kill you choice whether to use it or not.**

 **Do you wish to use it?**

 **Y/N**

"That's not ominous sounding, yo Alduin what do you think? Should I use it?"

 **"It's supposedly able to do anything, it might not be wise to use it."**

"Oh yeah and since when have I been wise?"

 **"..."**

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me." _'Yes!'_

 **Are you sure?**

 **"That's new."**

"You're telling me, oh well." _'Yes!'_

 **I warned you…**

 **Spinning...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **(Author's notes)**

 **Thanks for the support so far in the story, sorry the uploads were slow this month i'll try upload quicker next month, i couldn't upload 2 this month so i'll upload 3 next month. (This counts as one)**

 **I'm getting little feedback but i don't mind. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but i had to do it at least once. I skipped most of his training and added in the new gamer system, sorry if i explained it terribly but i tried my best and i wrote that after i got fuck all sleep. If anyone has any ideas for the story please pm me, i have 3-4 people who are brainstorming ideas with me for this story and it's quite fun.**

 **If anyone else wants to help out you're more than welcome to, i want this story to be enjoyable for you guys too and i don't want it to be just me who enjoys writing/reading it.**

 **Sorry for the shitty chapter, i just wanted to explain who his gamer power will work from now on and somethings to look forward for in the future. Some people have guessed some plot twists i have planned for the future and that has infuriated me to no end, especially when one of them guessed it in the first chapter. You know who you are.**

 **I think this is my longest author's notes so sorry to bore you guys, i just want to finish up by discussing a review left by a certain guest. I was wondering if they were the only one to think this story sucks, and if i should go back to the previous version. Honestly i think this one is much better as i actually have a plan and i'm thinking through it rather than just writing nonsense on a page and calling it a chapter, sure that's what like 75% of this one is but i do have a plan for it. And i should let you guys know this story has no end insight just yet, i know how it ends but it's pretty much never ending. It will only end when i either die or get bored of it.**

 **That's it i'm done no more pointless babbling, sorry to bore some of you guys. To those who actually read it thanks i know not everyone reads these, i sure as hell don't. I would like some feedback, i want to know if you guys are enjoying it or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spinning**

 **..**

 **.**

 **{In your past life you designed and created characters for stories you've never written, I find it such a waste to give have them lying around as sheets of paper. So now they're real and in this world.** **Some had been good, some bad, some outright evil and some incredibly overpowered.**

 **Let us just hope not all of them hate you, oh who am I kidding. You're the reason that they were tortured in there lives, you are the reason some of their loved ones are dead. You are their reason for their existence, and believe me, some of them are pissed. Enjoy.}**

"FUCK!"

 **"They can't be that bad... can they?"**

"Let's just say I like to make overpowered characters, and most of them become strong because they felt weak in their past. Some were tortured, some were slaves, some couldn't save that one precious person to them and others just got found by the right person at the right time. The only good thing about this is that there are some new Slayers to help with the dragon problem in the future, the bad news is they will try and kill me. I need to work harder, I need to become stronger than them."

 **"Ok back to training it is."** I could feel the giant malicious smile grow on Alduin's giant maw at the thought of torture, I mean training.

"Not just yet, I have to learn the new system of my power and I want to defeat one of the boss rooms. I might try and do some training myself before I get you to train me some more."

 **"If you're sure, you know I'm here to help."**

"I know, thanks, Al."

 **"Al?"**

"Yup Al, it's a nickname. It's easier than calling you Alduin all the time, it's shorter and it shows were friends."

 **"You...You think of me as a friend?"**

"Yeah, do you not think of me as one?"

 **"I mean sure you're fun to talk to, its the only reason I'm still helping you. That and I haven't met someone quite like you."**

"Wait so you're sticking around cause you want to and not cause you have to?"

 **"Yeah."**

"Then that settles it, we're friends."

 **"Huh, I think you're my first friend."**

"Hey, Al?"

 **"Yeah?"**

"You're my first friend too, well the first person I actually think of as a friend. Sure there was Maddison but she was...different, Renji he was just someone I met and we had a common interest other than those two I didn't really have any friends"

 **"So we're both loners."**

"Yup." _'Skills'_

 **{Skills}**

 **Basic hand-to-hand (Level 5)(Damage dealt, 50)**

 _ **A basic form of hand to hand combat increases users damage by 10 every level.**_

 **Basic blade mastery (Level 5)**

 _ **Increases users effectiveness with bladed weapons, ranging from daggers and knives to scythes.**_

 **Rankyaku/tempest kick (level 2) (110)**

 _ **One of the Rokushiki (Six powers), the Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique by kicking at very high speeds and strength sending out a sharp compressed air blade. (Can be used with any long appendage, such as a tail, arm, leg)**_

 **-Subskill: Mana infused Rankyaku. (Level 1) (150 damage)**

 _ **Increases the speed and damage of a normal Rankyaku.**_

 **[Spells]**

 **Shouts mastery (level 3):** _**Increases the damage and decreases the cost of shouts per level.**_

 **-Unrelenting force (Level 1):**

 _ **Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path.**_

 **Fus [Force] 20mp**

 **Ro [balance] 25mp**

 **Dah [push] 50mp**

 **-Whirlwind sprint (Level 1):**

 _ **The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in its wake with the speed of a tempest. Doubles movement speed per word.**_

 **Wuld[Whirlwind] 25mp**

 **Nah[fury] 30mp**

 **Kest [Tempest] 40mp**

 **-Fire breath (level 1):**

 _ **Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno.**_

 **Yol [Fire] 50mp {100 damage}**

 **Toor [Inferno] 100mp {150 damage}**

 **Shul [Sun] 150mp {200 damage}**

 **-Raise Dead (Level 1):**

 _ **Allows one to raise and command the dead temporarily. The bigger and stronger the target the higher the cost.**_

 **Cost: 150mp per 10 minutes**

 **Fire control** **(Level 10):**

 _ **The user can control flames and create them in exchange for mana.**_

 **Spells known:**

 **-Flames(Level 2): Shoots a gout of flames at a target. [10 damage per second] {15 mp per second}**

 **-Firebolt(level 1): A bolt of fire. [30 damage] {50mp}**

"The fuck happened to my fire make magic?! It took us a week to fucking learn that shit and now its just gone?"

 **"Woah calm down there Rin."**

"I will not calm down! I'M FUCKING PISSED!" To prove his point he ignites his fist in flames and punches through a tree.

 **"Rin calm down ok?It's not that big of a setback, I'm guessing fire control when fully mastered it will evolve into fire make magic."**

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

 _*Sigh*_

"It's just annoying though, we spent a week and now all our hard work is gone."

 **"Yeah it sucks but we can do anything about it."**

"We could kill the GM."

 **"HAHAHAHAHA"**

"I was serious...Dick."

 **"Oh you actually were, look Rin. The Gm is literally the strongest being in this world and maybe of other worlds, to kill him you'd have to train your ass off for years. Hell, I doubt anyone in earthland could even come close to defeating him. "**

"Maybe I can't do it alone, maybe if I get strong and find others who are strong we could take him on together."

 **"Or how about you focus on clearing the island, then maybe after Acnologia is gone maybe we think about defeating him."**

"Ugh fine, ass"

 _'Okay time to go to one of those boss rooms.'_

"Al? Which one should I try and clear first?"

 **"Honestly, I'm not sure you're ready to clear any of them. I know what one of them is and I know for a fact that you can't defeat it just yet."**

"Which one is it?"

 **"The one up north, She is a dragon mother."**

"Dragon mother?"

 **"Yeah these dragons aren't very strong but they can birth many offspring. One can spawn up to 200 dragons on average. And this one, in particular, is interested in taking over the world."**

"So she can spawn many dragons, most of them are probably children. How do you know I can't defeat her?"

 **"Coz she has two children who are about one hundred years old, these two are powerful. I recommend trying to learn a dragon slayer magic. Since you are my friend I'll tell you something."**

"What?"

 **"There is one more dragon on this island, it's a hidden enemy. He is one you might be familiar with. He is known as the End Dragon."**

"You mean the ender dragon from Minecraft?"

 **"I don't know what Minecraft is but if you let me look through your mind I can find out."**

"Go ahead, Al"

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"Yes it the same one, except I think the hidden enemy is slightly different. It's like a fire dragon except its fire is purple and has acidic properties. It can teleport short distances and it creates crystals that have different properties. Some explode, some combust and some heal."**

"And you think I can learn Ender dragon slayer magic from him?"

 **"No, but you might be able to get a skill book from it, and dragons are very prideful creatures if you challenge it might give you some of its knowledge on it. Maybe even a lacrima. "**

"Alright I'll give it a go, now I just need to find the fucker."

 **"I recommend searching to the south."**

"Alright, let's go"

And with that I ran out of the shit shack and headed south, stretching out my senses to try and find this dragon.

 **(Timeskip 1 hour)**

"Fucking wolves!" I roared as I stabbed into a wolf with my daedric dagger. Whilst searching for the dragon I was attacked by a pack of wolves. 10 wolves and 1 pack leader. This pack leader had glowing blue eyes and white fur, he hasn't moved just observed the battle from afar and it seemed to bark orders to the other wolves.

 **"3 down, 7 more to go."**

 _'Thanks Al'_

 _ **'You're welcome'**_

 _'The fuck?!'_ I thought loudly in my mind, surprised by hearing Alduin respond to me.

Two wolves pounce on me, trying a pincer-type movement. I dual-wielded my daedric dagger and Rat tooth knife, swinging at each wolf and knocking them back. I sheathed my rat tooth knife and launched a **'Firebolt** ' at each of them.

 **-50mp!**

 **-50mp!**

 _'Al, how can you hear me?'_

 _ **'Our minds are still connected, remember I ask you if I could look through your mind? Well to do that I had to connect them, because of that I can hear your thoughts.'**_

 _'Cool, I guess.'_

 _ **'5 down, 5 more to go then it's the alphas turn. Watch out ones trying to sneak up on you.'**_

 **"Tempest kick!"** I turned around and launched a tempest kick at the wolf slicing it down the middle.

"Fuck this." _**'Flames'**_

I launched out flames from both my hands, burning the remaining four wolves.

 **-15MP**

 **-15MP**

 **-15MP**

 **-15MP**

 **-15MP**

 _ **'And they're dead.'**_

I stopped the spell as the 10 wolf corpses start to pixelate and disappear. I quickly launch two **'Raise dead'** at two wolves before they disappear completely.

"Come here pups." He says to the wolves. One pitch black and one ice white. "You are now Shadow," he says to the black one, "And you are now Ghost," he says to the white one.

 **{Ghost}**

 **Level 10**

 **{Shadow}**

 **Level 10**

 _ **'Any reason why you got two wolves?'**_

 _'I like wolves, plus I used to always play Ark and I would always tame a black wolf and a white one and name them Ghost and Shadow. I just stuck with it.'_

 _ **'Looks like the Alpha wants to challenge you.'**_

As the Alpha came closer I got a better look at it, its fur bright white with slight icy blue highlights. It's eyes glowing an ice blue which actually produce a tiny amount of light. It was large, bigger than ghost and shadow. Nearly the size of a horse.

It launched itself forward, swiping its large paw at my chest. It's claws ready to tear my chest open.

I jump back with as much strength and speed as I can muster. Launching small tempest kicks with my arms.

 _ **'Rin, look at where its paw hit the ground.'**_

Confused by Alduin's request I looked reluctantly and was surprised by what I saw.

 _'Is that ice? It's an ice dire wolf. Oh, how I want it. I wonder if there is any way to tame it.'_

 _ **'You could just kill it and raise it like you did with ghost and shadow.'**_

 _'If I did that then it would slowly rot, and it would waste Mana. Plus it doesn't look like they can level up if I raise them'_

I joined my hands together, forming a Firebolt in each which made one large one. And I launched it at the growling dire wolf.

 **-100mp**

 _'It's weakened, fuck it I'll kill it. Even if I could tame it I don't have enough food to feed it and I don't have the resources to take care of it.'_

 _ **'Wise choice'**_

I quickly equipped my daedric dagger, coat it with fire and launched myself at the ice wolf.

 **{You have made a new spell!}**

 **Flame Coat:** _ **With this spell you coat something in fire, inflicting more damage to the opponent.**_

 **Cost: 75mp**

I ignore the pop-up and stabs the wolf in its chest, I don't come out unscathed though.

 **-75 hp**

I looked down and saw five deep cuts on my chest all which slowly started to bleed. When suddenly they started to heal and so did his hoodie.

 _'Weird, I guess it's because of gamers body and the gamers hoodie.'_

 _ **'Looks like it's over.'**_

 _'Yeah.'_

 **{Random enemy encounter complete!}**

 **Defeat 10 Wolves and their Alpha.**

 **Rewards :**

 **15,000 XP**

 **10,000 J**

 **Ice Dire Wolf pelt (5)**

 **Ice Dire Wolf Fangs (10)**

"I could try to make some daggers out of those fangs, they could possibly do ice damage too. They'd get a 100% boost because of my cloak."

 **"So what now?"**

"Now we get ghost and shadow to put themselves to use."

 **"How?"**

 _'They're wolves, they have an incredible sense of smell. They're going to split up and search for the dragon for us, and as soon as they find it they will report back here and lead the way for us.'_

 _ **'Smart, so we're staying here then?'**_

 _'Yup, we will train and prepare for the fight with the dragon.'_

"Ghost! Shadow! Go search for the Ender Dragon, come back here once you find it. Do not get spotted and if you do come back here, do not fight back just run."

The two wolves bark and nod in split up and as fast as they can.

 **'So how are you going to prepare?'**

 _'It's going to take them at least an hour or two, so I'll make those fangs into daggers try to make some armor for my legs and face out of the hide. And if I have time after that I'll try and level up my skills and make some more ones.'_

 _ **'Sounds good to me, shout at me if you need any help.'**_

 _'Will do Al.'_

 **"Let's do this."**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **(Author's notes)**

 **Hey, guys and gals hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm surprised I got this out so quickly. I don't have much to say other than thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If anyone has any ideas or any feedback please pm me or leave a review. That's all thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**{Two hours later}**

"Bout time." Rinji says as he spots two howling wolves running towards him."Lead the way guys." he says as they run in what seems to be a random direction.

 **"You ready for this?"**

"Yeah, I think so." _'Inventory.'_

 **{Inventory}**

 **Ice wolf fang dagger [10]**

 **Ice wolf fur leggings [Equipped]**

"Ok so this dragon has an acidic fire, that'll be difficult to deal with. And it has wings, which means it can fly which also means I'm fucked. I should've learned a spell or something to make me fly."

 _ **'Like what?'**_

 _'Well there's 'Geppo' or moonwalk as its called, there's also the way they do it in dragon ball. I could try and learn Aera like happy has, or even a fire spell. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I'm just at a major disadvantage. If only I had a bow or more ranged attacks.'_

 _ **'The shouts will help in that regard, unrelenting force not so much but whirlwind sprint will be very helpful with dodging and fire breath well that's just a good attacking spell. Now if only you knew Dragonrend.'**_

 _'Why didn't you teach me that very useful spell?'_

 _ **'Cause I didn't want to.'**_

 _'Dick.'_

 _ **'How about this, when you defeat this dragon I'll teach you the first word of it.'**_

 _'Fine.'_

 _ **'We're here, good luck I'll stay quiet and let you do this yourself.'**_

He doesn't reply as he dismisses ghost and shadow and walks towards the big black dragon.

"You! Oh mighty Dragon of the End, I challenge you to a duel."

 **"Oh, a human dares to challenge a dragon! Fool! I shall defeat you easily. But I shall amuse you, what are your terms for this** _ **duel**_ **."** It says with a smirk on its face.

"If I win I wish to learn ender dragon slayer magic, whether from a lacrima or from a book, hell even from you yourself I don't care. I just want to learn it!"

 **"Interesting, and if I win?"**

"You can do what you wish to me, enslave me, kill me, eat me, the choice is yours. I shall be yours for eternity."

 **"Very well, this duel shall be to the death. If you do happen to win I shall have my soul enter your mind for a week, in that time I will train you in the art of ender dragon slayer magic. I shall also write a book on everything you might not learn in that time. If I win you shall serve me, worship me and spread my name throughout the land. "**

"Very well! May I ask for the name of my new teacher?"

 **"HA! Aren't you a cocky one? Very well, my name is Ether I am the lord of the end and I shall be your new master!"**

We end our talk there both of us prepare to fight, Ethers large black body rockets into the sky with one large flap of his wings. His purple eyes glow with a burning intensity and his large maw opens as he spews out a violet tornado of flames.

 **[WULD NAH KEST!]**

 **-95MP**

Rinji sprints out of the way of the fire and runs up a tree, launching himself into the sky.

 **[Yol]**

 **-50mp**

With that, he spewed back his own burst of flames, not nearly as powerful as he could have made it and not nearly as powerful as Ethers one but it was meant as a distraction. As Rinji pulled out 6 ice wolf daggers, 3 in each hand, and he launched them at Ether's wings.

 _'Looks like his wings are slowly freezing, not nearly enough to make them useless.'_

As he slowly drops down to the ground Ether takes his turn

 **[Ender dragon's wing attack]**

A purple blade of fire gets launched in Rinji's direction, hitting him dead on.

 **-100hp**

 _'Fuck that hurt.'_

 **[Tempest kick]**

 **[Tempest kick]**

He launches two tempest kicks at the dragons right wing, hoping to ground it.

 **[Ender dragons roar]**

 **[FUS RO DAH!]**

 **-95mp**

The attacks collide mid-air, Rinji struggles to overpower his opponent's roar but adding more magic he is able to at least disperse it.

 **-20mp**

 _'Shit I have less than half my mana left already, fuck I need a way to defeat this fucker!'_

Rinji runs around the clearing dodging Ethers attacks as best as he can trying to find somewhere to focus his attacks to bring him down to the ground.

 _'Come on dipshit think! You will die if you can't kill this dragon...Holy shit I'm fighting a dragon, how is this real!'_

That minor distraction caused rinji to get struck by one of Ethers attacks.

 **-50Hp**

 _'Ok focus, ok stupid idea. Maybe if I jump and use Unrelenting force to launch myself above him I can coat myself in fire and dive onto his back. Maybe use my daedric daggers and go apeshit on his back.'_

"Fuck it let's do it"

 _ **'Stupid idea Rin.'**_

 _'Shut it you.'_

Rinji jumps into the air with all his strength, spinning mid-air.

 **[FUS]**

 **-20MP**

 _'Holy shit it worked!'_

 **[Fire coat]**

 **-75mp**

He equips his daedric dagger and one of his wolf fang daggers and nose dives towards Ethers back. Halfway there he starts spinning to gain momentum, he stretches his arms in front of him his daggers ready to stab into the dragons large and exposed back.

 **"Gah! You bastard"**

He doesn't respond as he slides up the dragons back, trying to inflict as much damage as possible.

"You know this doesn't have to end in death, you could forfeit and stay alive." Rinji offers the great beast. His fondness of dragons showing for a split second, he still continues to slice up the dragons back.

 **"HA, you think I would admit defeat to a mere human? Never! I'd rather die than admit defeat!"**

"Suit yourself," Rinji says, barely a whisper as he launches two tempest kicks from his daggers causing two deep cuts to appear on the dragon's back. This was enough to cause the dragon to crash land into the forest floor beneath them.

Rinji digs both daggers into the dragons back to keep his balance.

"Last chance, admit defeat!"

 **"N...NEVER"** The dragon barely choked out.

Rinji didn't waste any time as he opened up the cuts some more and launched a very close ranged shout.

 **[YOL]**

 **-50MP**

The mighty dragon couldn't take it as this last attack finished it off.

 **{Quest}**

 **You have found and defeated four of twenty hidden enemies. These enemies are hidden across the first section of this island. Find and defeated them for unique drops.**

 **Enemies**

 **Giant squid**

 **Unaturno the natural**

 **King boar**

 **Rat lord**

 **Ender Dragon**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **For every one defeated you get**

 **1,000xp**

 **10,000 J**

 **50 Island points to be spent at ?**

 **{Extra Reward}**

 **Ender dragon soul**

 **Ender dragon scales [50]**

 **Ender Dragon Slayer Lacrima**

 _'Huh, I get the lacrima too, interesting.'_

 _ **'So are you going to absorb the soul?'**_

 _'Yeah I guess, that means we'll have to put off our training for a week.'_

 _ **'That's fine, I don't mind the wait.'**_

 _'Here goes.'_

 **{You have absorbed the soul of An Ender Dragon}**

 **Alert!**

 **The dragon will now live in your head for one week.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **"Huh, so it worked."**

"Wait you didn't think it would work?! Then why the fuck did you try it!"

 **"I wanted to try it, I left the lacrima behind just in case anyway. Right let's get started, I underestimated you so I didn't use much of my power. I didn't think you'd actually be able to kill me. So go ahead an absorb that lacrima, it'll give you the body of a dragon slayer and prepare you for using the dragon slayer magic."**

 **{You have absorbed An Ender dragon slayer lacrima}**

 **You have gained the skill Ender dragon slayer magic!**

 **{Spells}**

 **Ender Dragon Slayer Magic (Level 1)**

 **A lost magic created to slay dragons, this particular magic allows the user to take on the aspects of a dragon.**

 **You will gain enhanced senses, sharp fangs, increased mana pool.**

"Right so what's next?"

 **"Ok so what do you know about dragon slayer magic?"**

"It was taught to humans by dragons back when dragons and humans waged war against each other. Some dragons sided with the humans and thought the humans' dragon slayer magic to be able to help defeat the dragons. The downside to this magic is that the human who uses it, the more they use it and the more dragons they kill they will slowly turn into a dragon."

 **"Correct, you will turn into a dragon the more you use it. I can stop this if you wish, but I will have to live inside of you. We won't be able to contact each other at all, but I'm sure that won't bother you. Right, let me begin by telling you about some of the powers that I know you'll be able to use."**

"Let me write this shit down." He pulls out a pen and paper out of... Somewhere. "Right, I'm ready."

 **"Ok. The big one I guess would be teleportation. I am known as the Ender dragon or the dragon of the end. The end is another dimension that I rule over, it is where I can draw some of my power. In that world are corrupted humans called Endermen. These Endermen are human mages who tried to draw power from this dimension but they failed and are now trapped here for eternity. They are able to teleport across long stretches of land. You can too now, you must learn to utilize the end particles which will allow you to move from one section of space to another."**

"Ok, and how do I do that?"

 **"Picture being surrounded by purple snowflakes, these snowflakes are full of raw power. Grab them, control them, make them...burn."**

 **{You have learned how to use Ender particles, this is the first step to being a fully fledged dragon slayer!}**

 **You have created the spell [Ender dragon slayers first flame] (level 1) A strong magic spell which allows you to wield ender infused fire which can burn through practically anything. Can only be brought out in certain situations. Can be consumed to replenish mana and to triple the damage of ender dragon slayer magic.**

"Wow," I say in awe as I stare at the beautiful violet flame in my hand.

 **"Amazing isn't it? I remember when I created my first flame, it's one of our strongest flames. We can only draw on it when we really need it though, I don't know why. I do know that we can consume it to replenish our magic and it triples the damage of our flames."**

"When you were telling me how to bring them out, you told me to make them burn. Does that mean if I were to focus enough that I could make something else? Like ender infused ice? Or ender infused lightning?"

 **"Yes, but if you learn them then you risk fucking up your magic container. There are Ice ender dragons, fire ender dragons, lightning ender dragons and many more. I am special as I am able to use raw ender particles in spells but they can be dangerous to use."**

"Ok, what's next?"

 **"Next is to get you to use a basic spell that all dragon slayers have a form of. Ender dragons blazing fist. I know fire dragon slayers have the Fire dragons iron fist, iron dragons have Iron Dragons hardened fist and ice dragon slayers have Ice Dragons glacier fist."**

"How do I use it? Do I focus the ender particles to surround my fist and ignite them?"

 **"Actually that's right, you know I might not even need to teach you. But I'll do it anyway, do just that and you should get it."**

He focuses the ender particles to surround his fist, compressing them down to cover the entire surface of his fist and makes it burn. He thinks of hot burning violet flames, flames that can burn through anything flames that never go out.

 **{You have learned the spell Ender Dragons Blazing Fist}**

 **Ender Dragons Blazing Fist: (Level 1) [Cost: 25mp]**

 **[Ender Dragons Blazing fist]**

 **-25mp**

And boom goes the dynamite, well tree in this case.

"Huh, I didn't expect to be able to do it that easily."

 **"Yes I didn't either, I think you could possibly learn the majority of these spells within the week. "**

"Let's get started on the other spells shall we?"

 **"Lets"**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **(Author's notes)**

 **Thank you to everyone reading this story, I hope you all are enjoying it so far.**

 **Yet another dragon is talking to Rinji don't worry this one won't be sticking around like alduin will be.**

 **In the last chapter, I said that all Oc's created by Rinji will be brought into this world if people have character ideas or maybe magic or names that I can use that would be very helpful. I already have quite a few characters created, backstories written but I am terrible at making up names so if anyone has any naming ideas that will be a big help.**

 **I will be posting some of the OC's into my 'Idea bank' if people want to check them out and help me work some things out with them.**

 **Again, as usual, please leave any ideas or feedback for this story, as a review or a pm I don't mind. I hope you enjoyed. I'll probably post more in the next week or so as I'm off from school and bored so look forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**{One week later}**

"So this is goodbye huh Ether?"

 **"That it is human, that it is. You learned fast, it was surprising but I'll get over it. Now I'll slow that dragonification for you, that'll take some time so I probably won't see you again and I'm not completely sure if I can stop it. If I do see you again, I look forward to it and if I can somehow get my body back I want a rematch."**

"I'll happily take you up on that, then I'll be able to kick your ass much easier."

 **"Believe me I didn't use even half my strength, I only used fire ender dragon magic. I still have other elements to use."**

"Dick, why didn't you teach me any other elements?"

 **"Firstly, you're human and I only had a week to teach you. Secondly, you're new to dragon slayer three it's forbidden. You would've died if I had sped up the process. Hence why I didn't teach you any secret arts. It would've completely fucked up your magic container, I'm surprised it's not already fucked up. I mean it's completely fine, you should've at least be a bit damaged."**

"Well, I guess I'm special. Anything else you have to say before you go?"

 **"Yeah, just one thing."**

"Well? What is it?"

 **"Don't try and learn any other element until you've mastered fire, or at least learn a basic form of that magic first. So a make magic, or something like that. Or maybe absorb a large amount of that magic."**

"Is that it?"

 **"Yup! Oh times up, cya kid!"**

"Cya, Ether."

 _ **'Thank fuck that cunt is gone.'**_

 _'Guessing you didn't like him very much, huh Al?'_

 _ **'Not at all.'**_

 _' Right so I learned Ender dragon slayer magic, time to conquer that boss room.'_

 _ **'Want some info on it? I didn't spend the entire week in silence doing nothing you know.'**_

 _'Yeah please, what exactly did you do.'_

 _ **'Oh you know, this and that. Now want that info or not.'**_

 _'Yes, now stop teasing me and give me what I want.'_

 _ **'Ah ah, not until you say the magic word.'**_

 **[FUS!]**

 **-20MP**

 _ **'Not the word I meant jackass, I meant please.'**_

 _'I know what you meant, I just choose to ignore it.'_

 _ **'Sigh. Ass... Anyway, start walking and ill tell you all I know.'**_

 _'Yes, boss.'_

 _ **'So, the dragon mother has many of her children already laid. She has 4 that are grown up and strong, not as strong as Ether but strong. You could easily take 1 at a time, maybe 2 with some difficulty. She has a small army of around 25 Dragon fledglings or different elements. Oh, I forgot, the 4 each are a master of one element. So one's fire should be easy, one's water, another is earth the last one is air obviously. Now the fledglings are recently hatched dragons, they can barely manage a roar. But they are fast, and they have sharp fangs and claws. I think that's pretty much it'**_

 _'Good, we're almost there anyway. Oh by the way, what the fuck happened to Ghost and Shadow. I haven't seen them since before the fight with Ether.'_

 _ **'You used too much magic so they didn't have enough to keep them alive so they disappeared.'**_

 _' Aww fuck, I liked those mutts. Oh well.'_

 _'Oh, we're here, time to do this shit. But first, I think it's about time I put those stat points to use.'_

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 10**

 **Xp to next level: 16,000/125,056**

 **Points to add : 10**

 **Health : 1000/1000 (Lvl 1)**

 **Mana: 1000/1000 (Lvl 1)**

 **Health regen: 10% per minute (100hp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Mana regen : 10% per min (100mp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 0% (lvl 1)**

 **Inventory space: 25 slots (25 Different items, unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 1)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

"So two points into health, 2 into mana. 5 into damage resistance, 1 into melee damage. What do you think Al?"

 _ **'Maybe some points to health regen? That would be very helpful, you won't have to worry about melee damage I think as you don't use much melee weapons. Which seems like such a waste since you have that dagger I got you and that scythe. Oh well. You have 10 points, maybe 3 into health 1 into mana, 4 into damage resistance and 2 into health regen.'**_

 _'Ok, I'll trust you on this one.'_

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 10**

 **XP to next level: 16,000/125,056**

 **Points to add : 0**

 **Health: 1331/1331 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1150/1150 (Lvl 2)**

 **Health regen: 20% per minute (266hp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Mana regen: 10% per min (115mp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 4% (lvl 5)**

 **Inventory space: 25 slots (25 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 1)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

"Right let's do this," Rinji says as he walks up to the tower he sees in the distance, he pushes open the door with as much strength as he can muster. It slams open, somehow crushing two Dragon fledglings in the process.

 **{+2000xp}**

 **{+2000xp}**

 _ **'Wow two down already and you only opened the door. I think we overestimated the strength of the dungeon.'**_

 _'You mean you did, I was just listening to you... Jackass.'_

"Let's end these fuckers in one attack!"

 **[YOL TOOR SHUL!]**

 **-300MP**

 **{+2000XP}[X10]**

"There were only 12 here Al, you said there would be 25."

 **"Yeah 25 total, this is the first floor. First of 10 floors."**

"10 Floors? 12 on the first 1, there will be a lot more than 25 dragon fledglings in this tower if that's the case. Or there will be different Dragons."

 **'When I said I looked, I merely glanced over the tower ok? Sorry, but I wasn't interested in doing this.'**

"Fair enough, thanks for the info anyway even though it was wrong."

 **{First Floor conquered!}**

 **Rewards**

 **Dragon Fledglings talon [50]**

 **Dragon fledglings fang [75]**

 **Fire Dragon Fledgling scales [20]**

 **Water dragon Fledgling scales [20]**

 **Iron Dragon Fledgling scales [20]**

"I should try and make some armor out of all the dragon scales I have, I have loads of Ethers corpse that I still haven't used yet. I could even try selling them but I doubt that people will believe they are dragon scales, and how the fuck would I even be able to interact with other people. I haven't found a way off this island yet,"

 **'The only way off the island is to complete the first section of the island, I told you this did I not?'**

'Maybe? I don't know man I have a shit memory.'

"Right there's more behind this door, let's try out a new spell on them."

He slams open the door and unleashes a massive roar of violet flames.

 **[Ender dragons slayers burning roar]**

 **-200mp**

 **{+2000xp} [X10]**

"Wow did I get them all?"

Right as he said that I crimson dragon fledgling sprung in front of his vision launching a tiny fireball at him. Which rinji proceeds to eat.

"Thanks for the meal little one."

 **[Ender dragon slayers blazing fist]**

 **{+2000xp}**

"Fuck is that one over there bigger than the others?"

 **'It's a welp, slightly older than a fledgling but younger than a drake'**

 **[Ender dragon slayers exploding crystal]**

 **-75mp**

Rinji wastes no time and launches an exploding crystal from his mouth at the welp, it explodes in the whelp's face and kicks up a bit of a smokescreen. Rinji runs to get a different angle on the welp and launches a tempest kick at it.

 **[tempest kick]**

 **{+2500xp}**

 **{you have cleared the second floor}**

 **Reward**

 **Fire dragon whelp scales [50]**

 **Fire dragon whelp talons [50]**

 **Fire dragon whelp fangs [10]**

 **Fire dragon fledgling scales [ 10]**

 **Fire dragon fledgling essence [50]**

"This is going to take so long, I'm just going to speed run this."

 **[WULD NAH KEST!]**

 **-95mp**

 **{Time skip 30 mins}**

 **[Tempest Kick]**

 _ **'So it's just five more left yeah?'**_

 _'Yeah I think so, just the four mini-bosses then the mama dragon to kill. Let's have some fun'_

 **{Congratulations, you have cleared five floors!}**

 **Here are your rewards from the last three, in total.**

 **40,000 XP**

 **25,000 J**

 **Iron Dragon whelp scales {75}**

 **Water dragon fledgling scales 100**

 **Lightning drake essence 50**

 **Iron drake scales 100**

"Huh I didn't get as much loot as the last two floors, maybe it's because I'll get a better reward for the next few ones or it's my punishment for just using tempest kick to kill them. Ha, ain't no way I was going to waste mana when I don't have to. Speaking of which, it is now fully replenished and so is my hp."

 _ **'Stop talking and let's clear this dungeon thing already.'**_

 _'Okay cranky pants, jeez no need to be so bossy.'_

Rinji makes his way up the spiral staircase in this old ruined tower, he kicks open the door to the mini-boss and immediately charges up an attack.

 **[Ender dragons burning claw]**

 **-75mp**

 **{Water Dragon kid}**

 **Hp 900/1000**

'So it took 100 damage, wait since when have I been able to see the name and hp of the enemy?!'

 _ **'It's always been there dipshit, have you not noticed?'**_

 _'Ummm, yeah I totally noticed it before_.'

 **[Tempest kick]**

The tempest kick soared from Rinji's feet and cut into the dragon's wing.

 _'It's a water dragon, so I cant use my fire magic on it. It won't be as effective, I could finish the dragon off with my magic but I don't think it'll be effective.'_

 **850/1000**

 _'Maybe I could send out an explosive crystal as a distraction and jump on its back and fire a point-blank ender dragon slayers burning roar'_

While Rinji worked out a strategy the dragon attacked, sending its own roar flying at Rinji. It was a highly pressurized stream of water, so Rinji leaped out of the way and the wall behind him had a hole blown in it.

 _'Ok stay focused and don't get hit by that.'_

 **[Ender dragons Exploding crystals]**

 **-75mp**

He launches the crystal in the dragon kids face, leaps into the sky with all his might as soon as it exploded and grabbed on to the dragon kids horns.

 _'Who needs a bull when I've got a fucking dragon! Time to wail on this cunt'_

 **[Ender dragon slayers blazing fist]**

 **-75MP**

 **[Ender dragon slayers blazing fist]**

 **-75MP**

 **[Ender dragon slayers blazing fist]**

 **-75MP**

 **[Ender dragon slayers blazing fist]**

 **-75MP**

 _'And for the finisher.'_

 **[Ender dragons slayers burning roar]**

 **-200mp**

 **0/1000**

 **{Congratulations you have defeated 1 of 4 mini bosses in this tower!}**

 **For this, you get a special reward**

 **Red heart canister {Increases health by 10%}**

 **Small Mana crystal {Increases mana storage by 1%} [X5]**

 **Now onto your actual rewards**

 **7,500XP**

 **5,000 J**

 **Water dragon kids scales 10**

 **Water essence X10**

 _'Status'_

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 10**

 **XP to next level: 112,000/125,056**

 **Points to add : 0**

 **Health: 1331/1331 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1150/1150 (Lvl 2)**

 **Health regen: 20% per minute (266hp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Mana regen:: 10% per min (115mp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 4% (lvl 5)**

 **Inventory space: 25 slots (25 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 1)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

 _'Let's use that heart canister and those Small mana crystals.'_

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 10**

 **XP to next level: 112,000/125,056**

 **Points to add : 0**

 **Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1210/1210 (Lvl 2)**

 **Health regen: 20% per minute (293hp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Mana regen: 10% per min (121mp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 4% (lvl 5)**

 **Inventory space: 25 slots (25 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 1)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

 _'Huh, so they don't level it up just increase my total HP. That's cool. It does take for fucking ever to level up, maybe that's why there are items like these.'_

 _ **'I wonder if you'll get some more off the next 3 mini-bosses.'**_

 _'Yeah maybe, I doubt it though.'_

"Onto the next one."

 _'I'll wait a bit for my magic to regen then I'll go in.'_

 _ **'You do realize it automatically regened when you used the small mana crystals'**_

 _'Yeah, I knew that I was just making sure you knew it.'_

 _ **'Uh huh sure.'**_

Rinji storms into the next enemies room, and is greeted by a large crimson dragon kid's flaming roar.

"Shit!" He shouts as he jumps out of the way, but not quick enough as his leg gets caught in the flames.

 **-100Hp**

 **[Wuld!]**

 **-25mp**

 _'Ok, so I've increased my speed so I should be able to dodge another attack like that if I have to, now time to think of a strategy. I could do something similar to what I did with the last one, get on top of it and -_

"Oh Fuck!" He shouts as he dives out of the way of a flaming dragons fist.

 _'This guy isn't letting me think for even a second, ok fuck strategy I'm just going to kill him.'_

 **{Rage mode activated, all your stats are now doubled.}**

 **[Ender dragon slayers blazing fist]**

 **-25mp**

Rinji hits the dragon directly in its snout, disorientating it momentarily and surprising it with the moves strength.

 **{Fire dragon kid}**

 **1000/1250 HP**

 **[Ender dragon slayer burning talon]**

 **-75Mp**

 **{Fire dragon kid}**

 **600/1250 Hp**

The two trade blows, knocking each other back with every hit. Rinji overpowering the dragon easily, taking it down to its last 100hp while rinji still having more than half of his hp left. They both prepare their roar attacks.

 **[Ender dragons slayers burning roar]**

 **-200mp**

The two attacks clash, violet flames clash against orange flames, dragon against gamer. The gamer wins, always.

 **{Fire dragon kid}**

 **-400/1250**

 **{Congratulations gamer, you have defeated half of the mini-bosses in this tower.}**

 **Special rewards:**

 **Perk unlocked: Augmented flames, +100% damage to fire based attacks.**

 **Actual rewards**

 **+7,500 XP**

 **5000 J**

 **Fire dragon kids scales [10]**

 **Fire essence X10**

"What is rage mode?"

 **"I believe that is what happens when you get angry and become stronger, I believe the gm made it into a perk or something."**

 _'Oh yeah perks, I forgot to check them. I didn't think they are actually apart of this system.'_

 _'Perks.'_

 **Gamers body:**

 **Allows one to live their life as a video game character, essentially giving them an immortal body and that they can only die from their hp hitting 0. {Of course there are exceptions}**

 **Rage mode:**

 **Once the user becomes enraged, their stats double allowing them to do double damage and take twice the amount of hits. Unfortunately, this throws the user into an enraged state, it becomes difficult for them to control and they can attack an ally.**

 **Augmented flames:**

 **+100% Damage to fire based attacks**

"Next mini-boss I guess, so it either earth or air."

Rinji slams open the door as usual but this time he has a roar on his breath ready to release it on the dragon before him.

 **{Sky dragon kid}**

 **1000/1000**

 **[Ender dragon slayers burning roar]**

 **-200mp**

 **750/1000**

 _'So it's a sky dragon, that means it's mainly a supporter type dragon. Wendy didn't have many attack type spells but that didn't mean she was weak.'_

He stares at the dragon, waiting for it to attack to get a measure of its strength and speed. But it doesn't attack.

"Why won't you attack?"

 **"I do not like fighting, and I hate what my mother has planned for the future. My siblings would probably kill me if I let you passed, so I want you to kill me and go through"**

"You want me to kill you and just keep going?! No way!"

 **"Why not human, you've already killed most of my brethren in this tower."**

"I only killed them because they attacked me or went to attack, ok maybe not all of them did but I can't let your mother do what she has planned."

 **"I understand, but I still want you to kill me. Once you progress you will kill the rest of my brethren, I shall be the only one left. I don't know if there are any other dragons out there. I could be the only one of my kind left."**

"I know, but I know there are other dragons out there. There is one who is communicating with me telepathically all the time and I know of 6 others that exist. Igneel the Fire dragon king, Metalicana the Iron dragon, Weisslogia the White dragon, Skiadrum the Shadow dragon, Acnologia the Black dragon and finally Grandeeney the Sky dragon."

 **"A sky dragon? Just like me? What's she like?"**

"She's a good bit older than you, and she has a daughter, a dragon slayer, her name is Wendy. And Grandeeney put herself inside Wendy's body to stop the process of dragonification. She isn't the only dragon slayer whose parent is inside of them, 5 of the ones I have named have slayer children."

 **"Where is this wendy now? She must feel so lonely."**

"She is, I don't know where she is now but I know Grandeeney had to leave her when she was very young. None of the dragons have told their children of their whereabouts, I think two of them even made their kids believe they killed them."

 **"That's terrible! I wonder what reason they have for doing that."**

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter now. What matters is that I have to stop your mother, but I really don't want to kill you. How about this, you stay alive. Help me with my training, even if it's just healing me afterwards and I will introduce you to Wendy. She could use your help."

 **"Ok deal, but I am not helping you kill my family. I'll heal you up afterwards if you need it but that's it. Goodbye for now slayer."**

"Rinji, Rinji Heartfire."

 **"Goodbye, Rinji. My name is Alizeh."**

Rinji waves goodbye to her as she flys through a large hole in the wall of the tower.

 _ **'You sure it was wise to do that?'**_

 _'Nope, but this way Wendy can get stronger in the future and maybe she can prevent Chelia from losing her magic. It's a gamble plus she seems nice, and I can just kill her if I have to.'_

 _ **'Fair enough'**_

 **{You have defeated the third mini-boss without taking damage!}**

 **You get a 50,000 XP bonus for this and two special items.**

 **Skill scroll: Geppo [Skywalk]**

 **Word of power: Ven (Wind) Apart of the cyclone shout.**

 **Rewards**

 **7,500Xp**

 **5,000 J**

 **Sky Essence X10**

 **{Level up!}**

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 11**

 **XP to next level: 51,944/131,309**

 **Points to add: 10**

 **Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1210/1210 (Lvl 2)**

 **Health regen: 20% per minute (293hp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Mana regen: 10% per min (121mp per minute)(lvl 1)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 4% (lvl 5)**

 **Inventory space: 25 slots (25 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 1)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

"Sweet I got 10 points to spend, im throwing 2 into inventory definitely and maybe throw some into health regen and mana regen. What do you think Al?"

 **"Maybe put two into each regen and two into inventory, two into damage resistance and save the other two. I've noticed it refills your health or magic if you level it up. Could really help if you are near death."**

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 11**

 **XP to next level: 51,944/131,309**

 **Points to add: 2**

 **Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1210/1210 (Lvl 2)**

 **Health regen: 30% per minute (439 hp per minute)(lvl 5)**

 **Mana regen: 20% per min (242mp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 6% (lvl 7)**

 **Inventory space: 100 slots (25 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 3)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

 _'Final mini-boss?'_

 _ **'Let's go do this'**_

 _'Earth dragon this time, so it's going to have high defense and very powerful but it'll be slow.'_ The gamer thinks to himself as he climbs the stairs to the next and final mini-boss.

 _'My flames mightn't do much to it and neither will tempest kick so I'm kinda screwed, I don't have many hard-hitting attacks that could affect something that is made of the earth. I need some spells that will work against it, but for now, maybe I should save my strength and go back down and get me some slaves.'_

 _ **'Are you thinking of raising some of the welps or fledglings?'**_

 _'Maybe? And I'll use Vulpix too, she hasn't had much of a time fighting and I haven't used her since the system upgraded so things might be different.'_

Rinji sprints down to some of the lower levels and raised an Iron Dragon Whelp, Water Dragon Whelp, Lightning Dragon Whelp and a Chaos Dragon Whelp.

 **-600Mp**

And he summoned Vulpix.

 **-100mp**

 _'I think I'm ready for this, I'm surprised there was a chaos dragon whelp. I wonder why I didn't get any scales from it, maybe cause it was one of the ones I crushed with a door.'_

 _ **'If you're ready to walk the fuck up those stairs and fight that mud ball.'**_

Rinji doesn't say anything he just walks up the stairs with the dragons flying around him and vulpix on his shoulder.

"Iron Dragon, you are now called Tetsu, Water Dragon, you are now called Misu, Chaos Dragon, you are now called Death and the Lightning Dragon you are now Raikou. All of you charge through these doors and kill that dragon"

With that all four of them attacked, bursting through the door at amazing speeds they circle the earth dragon and rain roars onto it.

"Vulpix, freeze the dragons legs and wings."

Vulpix does just that, blasting an ice beam at the earth dragon. It easily broke through it, unfortunately, but this created an opening.

"Death, use a **[Chaos Dragon's Sword Horn]** on opening." The opening was at the nape of its neck, the welp coated itself in chaos magic and bashed its head into the dragon. Causing a spider web of cracks to appear on its scales, some of them falling off.

"Misu soak his legs in water with a roar, Tetsu destroy its wings with a roar if you can. And Raikou prepare a roar at the nape of its neck."

Misu soaked its legs, by blasting a torrent of water from its tiny maw at the beasts legs. Tetsu launched sharp shards of iron at the dragon's wing, causing holes to appear in the. Trapping it on the ground. And Raikou prepared its most powerful roar.

"Vulpix ice beam on the water, Misu, and Raikou combine a roar aiming at its nape. And Tetsu and Death if it still stands to blast it with all you've got."

They follow the orders to a T, the water froze making a thicker layer of ice around the dragons legs keeping it from moving. It could only turn its head to attack and launch a roar but Misu and Raikou's combined attack finished it off, the water-conducting more electricity making the attack so much more powerful. The dragon didn't stand a chance, especially since the scales weren't protecting it in that spot anymore.

 **{Congratulations you have defeated the Earth dragon kid}**

 **+7500 XP**

 **+10,000 J**

 **Spell tome: Create earth golem**

 **Earth dragon kid scales X10**

 **Earth essence X10**

"Now it's time for the boss, let's do this"

...

...

..

.

 **(Author's notes)**

 **Sorry, there was such a wait for this chapter, but I did say it was only going to be three out this month so I didn't have to post this one. But I'm feeling generous. Here is chapter 7.**

 **Next chapter he will be fighting the Mother Dragon and he will be straight back to training his ass off for the other Three island bosses.**

 **I already have the other three bosses figured out and some of the enemies too. But I need ideas for enemies for the next one, the main boss is The Minotaur I just don't know what type of enemies there could be. I probably won't have any minibosses in this dungeon.**

 **And any ideas for drops would be helpful too, as you could tell I only really had the dragons drop basic things like scales and stuff.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you again in The Next chapter of The Next Chapter (Rewrite) fuck that is confusing.**

 **Oh and before I go what do you guys think of the cover for the story? I made it myself in like half an hour.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You have entered the Boss room for this dungeon**

 **You cannot turn back now.**

 **Good luck**

"Well shit."

 **"So another human arrives to take me on. Trying to stop me ruling the world again, Merlin."**

"Merlin? Lady you're crazy, I'm not Merlin. I'm just a dragon slayer here to kick your ass and become stronger."

 **"Oh so just a human with some dragonic power thinking they're all powerful, just because my species isn't known for fighting doesn't mean I'm weak boy."**

I slowly equip my daedric dagger and my rat tooth dagger and activate fire coat on the both of them.

 **-150MP!**

 **{1,060 MP}**

 **[Wuld Nah Kest!]**

 **-95MP!**

 **[-965]**

I charge full speed with both flaming daggers drawn, I swipe with my daedric dagger and slice into the underbelly of the mother dragon.

Well that's what I hoped would happen, in reality the daedric dagger snapped off it's tough scales and I was swiped away with its tail.

 **-100HP!**

 **{1364HP}**

 **"Hahaha, I'm guessing you didn't know that our scales are much stronger than the average dragon."**

 _'Shit!'_

" **Ender Dragon Slayers Burning Roar!"**

 **-200MP!**

She took the attack head on, the flames burning her scales ever so slightly.

 **"An [Ender Dragon Slayer]? Now that's rare, of course you're a fire one though. Everyone goes for that element, why not something unique or different."**

 **Rage mode activated!**

 _'I'm going to fucking kill her and wear her fucking skin!'_

I pull out my Tentacle scythe and use my first home made spell.

" **Ender Dragon Slayer Fire Coat."**

 **-100MP!**

The scythe is kinda cool as it can expand and retract on will, almost like Luffy's arm. Just now with a massive flaming blade on the end.

I slash at her arm and cut straight through it, cauterising the wound instantly.

 **"Ahhhhhh! You bastard human!"**

She roars as she swipes at me with her tail, missing in her rage.

 _ **'Rinji snap out of it you need to strategize!'**_

 _'Fuck that I'm just going to kill her, there done strategizing.'_

 _ **'No! Fucking do it you little shit!'**_

 **Rage mode deactivated!**

 _'Sorry Al, ok so let's look around the room first while dodging her enraged attacks.'_

She doesn't seem to use any magic, and she only attacks with her tail for some reason.

Why?

Ah, the rooms too small for her to move, her wings look weak and so do her arms and legs. Her tail doesn't look too bad which is why she's attacking with it. What else? Oh in each of the corners there are clutches of eggs, maybe if I break them she'll become angrier and she'll miss more.

 _ **'Worth a shot, even if it's kinda messed up.'**_

"Hey bitch!"

 **"What?!"**

"I think it's time you got an abortion!"

" **Ender Dragon Slayers Exploding Crystals!"**

 **-75MP!**

 **-75MP!**

 **-75MP!**

She smacks me with her tail before I let off the last one.

 **"MY CHILDREN! YOU MONSTER, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

With that the eggs I missed slowly begun to crack.

 _'They're hatching, fuck me!'_

 **"Children! Kill the man who slaughtered your brethren!"**

And with that 10 dragons of different elements attack me, a Lightning dragon, Water dragon, Iron dragon, Fire dragon, Wind dragon, Chaos dragon, Blood dragon, Poison dragon, Ice dragon and finally a Shadow dragon.

The Lightning and Water dragon work together, combining their roars and powering them up. So did the Fire and Wind dragon.

I was being attacked from all angles, except one.

" **Geppo!"**

I launch myself into the air for the first time since using the skill, i run in the air getting higher and higher until i jump and flip in the air.

" **Ender Dragon Slayers Fire Coat!"**

 **-100MP!**

I spin in the air gaining speed and momentum, and I make another new technique based on one of Natsu's.

" **Ender Dragon Slayers Flaming sword Horn!"**

I called out the attack as the fire coat reshaped itself to become sharper around my head, and I pierced straight through the Mother dragon's back and through the floor and the next floor and the next and so on until we reached the ground floor.

 **Mother dragon**

 **{0/10,000}**

 **-150 HP!**

"Ow my fucking head!"

 _ **'That's what you get for making up the spell on the fly and not learning it beforehand.'**_

"Why isn't the boss fight over?"

 _ **'You haven't killed the babies.'**_

As soon as Alduin says this the 10 dragons surround me and launch their respective roars.

 **[Wuld!]**

 **-25!**

" **Geppo!"**

I dash into the air, barely missing the attack and I launch one final roar.

" **Ender Dragon Slayers Burning Roar!"**

 **-200MP!**

 **Congratulations you have defeated the boss of this dungeon!**

 **Rewards** **:**

 **10,000 Xp**

 **Mother dragon scales X100**

 **Lightning dragon scales x20**

 **Water dragon scales x20**

 **Iron dragon scales x20**

 **Fire dragon scales x20**

 **Wind dragon scales x20**

 **Chaos dragon scales x20**

 **Blood dragon scales x20**

 **Poison dragon scales x20**

 **Ice dragon scales x20**

 **Shadow dragon scales x20**

 **\+ 15 essence from each element (10 elements)**

 **Unique rewards from each enemy!**

 **Mother dragon: Dragon egg (Unknown element)**

 **Lighting dragon: Raiton: Jinraisen**

 **(Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow)**

 **Water dragon: Tm Water gun**

 **Iron dragon: Iron Scales skill book (Not dragon slayer magic)**

 **Fire dragon: Katon: Karyūdan ( Fire release: Fire Dragon Bomb )**

 **Wind dragon: Word of Power {Gaar} second word for cyclone shout**

 **Chaos dragon: Chaos Dragon Katana(A katana made from the bones of a chaos dragon, very good against dragons)**

 **Blood dragon: Drain life**

 **Poison dragon: Tm poison jab**

 **Ice dragon: Ice Spike spell tome.**

 **shadow dragon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **15,000 J**

 **The area surrounding this dungeon is now free of aggressive mobs apart from hidden enemies. It is still possible to encounter aggressive mobs but only under certain circumstances.**

"Well that's over now, and I got a fuck ton of rewards. Way more than necessary, like I won't even use half of these. I could probably give them to someone to learn in the future, some of them I will definitely use like the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the katana and obviously the dragon egg and the word of power. You know what I'll almost definitely use most of these."

 _ **'Take a break Rin you fucking idiot, then we go back to training. I suppose we could try the next dungeon after we do some training.'**_

"Yes boss."

...

..

.

 **Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy with school work and kinda lost interest in the story but I'm back now and have plenty of ideas for the future of the story.**

 **I just want to reply to a review a guest left. Did you read the story? Like I thought I made it kind of clear who Maddie is without outright saying it, but that could be just me. Don't worry it'll come to light soon enough.**

 **I've posted two other stories during my little break from this story, check them out if you want to. One of them will be a little similar to this one while the other one will be something new for me. I've only ever written SI(Self-Insert) stories so writing about an OC story is new to me tell me what you think about it if or when you read it.**

 **I want to thank you guys for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter, expect another one soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time skip, Another fucking Month Later.**

Yup another month later, another month of pure training. Those clones are so useful, I'm serious. I leveled up twice.

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 13**

 **XP to next level: 544/144,768**

 **Points to add: 22**

 **Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1210/1210 (Lvl 2)**

 **Health regen: 30% per minute (439hp per minute)(lvl 5)**

 **Mana regen: 20% per min (242mp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 6% (lvl 7)**

 **Inventory space: 100 slots (100 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 3)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

I've also defeated two hidden enemies:

 **{Quest}**

 **You have found and defeated four of twenty hidden enemies. These enemies are hidden across the first section of this island. Find and defeated them for unique drops.**

 **Giant squid**

 **Unaturno the natural**

 **King boar**

 **Rat lord**

 **Ender Dragon**

 **Giant skeleton**

 **Wicked Witch**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **For every one defeated you get**

 **1,000xp**

 **10,000 J**

 **50 Island points to be spent at ?**

 **Unique rewards**

 **Bone gauntlets**

 **Skill scroll: brewing.**

So yeah I've been pretty busy, I found out that Dragon fledgling still spawns in that tower dungeon I completed and I've had a clone there every day just collecting scales for me. That way if I can sell them I can make a tone of cash, and I can make myself some good armor.

 _ **'Since it's your break from training what's your plan?'**_

"Remember that map we found in the shit shack? And how there were four Dots which represent the 'Guardians' and how there was an extra one we didn't know about."

 _ **'Yeah?'**_

"Well since that dot was close to one of the guardians I was thinking of checking it out then taking on that guardian if you're not too busy could you check out the dungeon so I can prepare a little in advance? Please Al?"

 _ **'Ugh fine you lazy human, I'll check it out while you investigate that dot. Don't expect me to do it properly.'**_

'Thanks, Al!'

"Now time to get walking, Nah Nah fuck that."

 **Teleport!**

 **-50mp**

I jump forward about 150 Meters.

"God I love ender dragon slayer magic! Two more and I'll probably be there."

 **Teleport!**

 **-50 mp**

"Fuck it I'll save my mana and I'll run the rest. I love how the six powers don't cost any mana its op as fuck but I don't care."

 **Geppo!**

'I'm learning a lot of skills, maybe I should stockpile them and focus on a few of them at a time. I'm definitely focusing on Ender dragon slayer magic and The six powers, maybe fire-related skills in general? OH! Or I could do I Jellal on it, I could split myself into two people. One will be the main me who focuses on Dragon Slayer magic and shouts and the six powers. the other me could focus on making items and potions and use golems and summons, this way I could train both skills and I could effectively be in two places at once. But for this I'll need a lot of magic, if I get a lot of magic I could split myself in two using the shadow clone jutsu and that other one could perform a Henge (I'll have to learn it first). I could be two different people, I could make my clone sell those items in a store that I could start up.'

'I don't know though, I'll think about it. Like it could be useful but at the same time if that clone gets destroyed the influx of memories could probably kill me. I'd have to find a way to split myself in two to do this. But I don't know how that will work with the gamer power, will I learn those skills that the clone uses? Ugh, this is confusing.'

"What's that poking out of those trees?" I break myself out of my thoughts for the moment as I spot something grey barely visible through the thick forest. "It looks like stone, is that what the dot is? A house or something?"

'Only one way to find out'

 **WULD!**

 **-25 mp**

I rush forward running through the sky at high speeds towards the possible building dodging trees and branches as I fly by. Until I stop still on a large branch as the forest ends and I see the absolute mansion of a house, it was massive and old as really old. It was covered in vines, the stone is covered in moss. I walk around the outside of the house and spot what I'm guessing used to be a beautiful garden but is now a little jungle. I walk to the front of the house becoming cautious of my surroundings like I was trained to and I come towards the front door and I see on the path towards the front door is a few skeletons.

"Undead guards? Or unwanted guests?" I think allowed as observe them as i walk closer and closer with the Chaos katana in my hand. "Huh I guess they were unwanted guests, five of them in total. Maybe a group of thieves? Looking to steal some shit? They don't look as old as the house, so I'm guessing the house was abandoned before they tried to break in but the house still had an active security system. Maybe something magical?"

'I better be careful, it's probably still active.'

 **Shadow clone jutsu**

 **-1mp**

"Go open the door."

" _Yes boss_ " The reason the clone only costs 1 mp is because I can make as many as I want but they need some mana, say if they had 500mp they would cost that much and they could use some magic but if they use up all of there mp then they die basically so I can make as many as I want but if I wanted one to fight using magic they'd need a good bit of mana. Good thing that mana regens for me so I can make one that cost 1000 mp and all I'll have to for my mana regens but that's it.

I watch in silence as I the clone walks up to the door and knocks.

I just facepalm as he waits for an answer and when he doesn't get one he turns around and shrugs at me.

"I want to kill you so bad right now," I growl out to him as I begin to form an ice spike in my hand.

 _"Woah boss wait I was just kidding!"_ He quickly says as he opens the door and steps through only for nothing to happen.

"Huh I guess the security is down now, it does look like it's been a millennium at least since it's been lived in. Well, thanks for your help mini me" I say with a giant smile on my face as I push my sword through my clone's chest. "You know I never thought killing myself could be so satisfying. I never had the balls to do it in my past life but now I have my clones so I can kill myself as much as I want."

I walk in through the door into the dark and dusty mansion.

"Wow there's still so much stuff in here, but fucking hell this is so much dust."

 **VEN!**

 **-30 mp**

I launch a mini twister of wind out of my mouth clearing out some of the dust from the mansion.

"That's better I can breathe easier now. Time to explore!" And with that I look around the downstairs, to begin with, the kitchen is massive and old. But seems so modern at the same time, every piece of technology is powered by magic. There are fridges, freezers, and ovens. All powered by magic, there is no magic going to them however but it seems that there is magically running all over the house via Magical cables.

There is a sitting room with a massive L couch, dark red with a black carpet in the room and a painting of a Man in a black and red cloak holding a book in one hand and staff in the other. On the book it says M.E.R.L.I.N.

"Merlin? Is this the same guy that dragon mother mistook me for? Merlin obviously existed in this world, is this his home? I mean it would explain all the magic, he was meant to be a great wizard. I need to look around more, maybe there is a library and maybe I can find that book in it."

I move on and begin roaming the halls until I come across the dining room and I spot a letter at the head of the table. It seems like its only been recently placed, but the dirt and dust surround it on the table perfectly and the table underneath the letter is completely untouched by the dust and dirt.

"'To whom finds this.' I guess that means me" I flip it over and see the envelope is sealed with wax and on the wax is a magical seal, I don't really know what it does but I can feel that the magic is still active in it.

 _To whoever finds this letter, I am Merlin._

 _Well, not the only Merlin, to be precise I am a wizard of the order of Merlin._

 _You have probably heard the legend of Merlin, the greatest wizard to ever exist how he traveled the world and protected people from the darkness in the world. Everyone assumed it was a legend because no man could travel the world and do these thing wizards or not. But it happened because there was Six Merlin, well six wizards baring the name of Merlin. We six travelled and trained, each of us specializing in our own magics. We worked together on occasion. Our order has been around since the dawn of magic and even beforehand, nobody would believe how old our world really is and how many times it has been restarted due to evildoers. Magic wasn't always used in our world, at one time the only strange power people could possess would come from eating strange fruits. These were known as devil fruits, not many of these fruits exist anymore. After that people could use something called Chakra, only some people learned how to manipulate chakra using ninshu. They became Ninja's, they would be our equivalent to wizards. There was also a time when people could use raw power known as ki, but only certain people could use this power after years of training. It is possible that these powers could still be used by people and we proved this to be true, the order of Merlin was created at the dawn of magic but it went by many different names before. Our order is as old as our world itself, many things have been lost throughout the many eras but some things have remained. Our sense of justice, our power, and our knowledge._

 _I am possibly the last of my order and if someone is reading this then our order is no more, I ask of thee please oh please find a way to bring back our order. And please avenge us, many wizards were slain by one being. The darkest evil we have ever come across. They seek out seven of our artefacts to restart the world again, these artifacts are sealed away and are protected by two warriors these warriors were apart of one of the old orders. They used these artifacts to gain great power and became immortal. They now protect them, but in exchange, they cannot leave the artifacts. Please seek them out, they will help you gain strength and they will help you combat the great evil that plagues our world._

 _I leave you my Home and my workshop, use everything at your disposal to become strong. It might be impossible for one man or woman to defeat this person, we have grown strong because of our bonds as an order._

 _The seal on this letter, place your blood in the center and it will give you possession of this house and any other property of the Order of Merlin. If anyone of the order still lives or if they can somehow meet you they will recognize you as Merlin. You now carry the name of Merlin, you carry our legacy. Protect our world oh great Merlin._

 _From your ancestor_

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility. And I'm just going to go ahead and guess that these seven artifacts are the Dragon Balls. And are protected by two of the Z fighters on Kami's lookout. One is probably a Saiyan and one is definitely a namekian, they'd have to be for the dragon balls to exist. Fuck, I know I picked Joined world but still to have this world being many of them in one. That's insane. Oh, shit that means enemies from these worlds existed and could possibly exist still. Ok shit I have got to get stronger, and this Greatest Evil means I'm fucked. If it's stronger than anything their order has faced before that means it's stronger than many of the enemies of these worlds pasts. So stronger than Frieza and many others. I'm so fucked."

 _'Wait for a second, if their order was strong enough to defeat these enemies in the past that means they should have their fights recorded and they could have techniques, skills and even weapons that they used to combat them. If I could learn these I could become a lot more powerful, maybe I should gather other people and train them so that way we can fight this evil together.'_

I let this all linger in my mind, still trying to process all this new knowledge. I begin walking to a door I remember seeing that lead underground. I presume this is where his workshop is.

"So to become stronger I will need to train, but I won't get much stronger training by myself. I need to clear the remaining three guardians and start grinding in the permanent dungeons. And I need a sparring partner, someone who I can go toe to toe with and someone I can use to help me train. And I need a weapon, the weapons I have right now are ok but I need a weapon that I can use all the time, something I can master using. Maybe I can use Merlin's workshop to make one for myself."

I walk down the long stairs to the workshop, feeling the heat begin to rise as I get lower and lower. When I get down there a beautiful sight fills my eyes. A massive forge. Not just any forge, no it's a magical forge. There is multiple smelters, multiple auto anvils, multiple casting machines. And there are a few magical machines I have no idea what they do but damn do they look epic.

"Holy fuck, I can make anything here." I begin walking around, drooling at the possibility of making items for myself to become stronger. "Whats this?" I think to myself as I walk over to a corner of the workshop where I find the walls covered in paper and a table in the middle covered in some more paper. There is a few drops of blood on the table, splinters scattered in random areas, markings all over it from pens and lines everywhere from what looks like a blade of some kind. "This must be where he designed whatever he created, he must have been really into his work judging from the blood. Wow, these designs are complex, it looks like he has a design here for a sword that can store magic and launch it out twice as strong as before. It acts similar to an impact dial from one piece, but with magic. Oh, here he has a design for a staff that can retract and expand on will and wooden spikes can stick out anywhere the user wants. These spikes will emit an electric shock to whatever it hits and make them collapse and possibly knock out an enemy. Maybe I can steal some of his ideas or use them to make a weapon for myself."

 **Shadow Clone jutsu!**

 **-50mp**

 **-50mp**

"You two, I want you to search for a library and find me some books on weapon making, magical seals, charms, enchants that sort of thing. Anything that could help us make a powerful weapon."

 _"Yes, boss!"_

"Now I guess it's time to think up some ideas for this weapon."

..

..

.

 **Authors note**

 **Thank you all for reading, I want to thank Ripper264 for giving me the idea for the new player home and the order of Merlin. I made a lot of changes to the idea but having the order being as old as it is and adding to the 'Great evil'.**

 **The way this story is going Rinji is going to turn out to be very Op in the future, that's always been the plan but as I'm writing it I feel like I've already made him Op. But that's probably due to the gamer power.**

 **Anyway, rinji found out many of the worlds he knew as fiction are real and that mean the powers and people were real. So I want some ideas off you guys, you're suggestions help so much with this story.**

 **Should I have People from these anime come into the story, even if its temporary? What powers/weapons/skills could I have rinji discover from these worlds? Things like this.**

 **I already plan on adding in dungeons related to these worlds be in the story, just don't know how to go about it yet. What enemies could I have come into the story as a boss? And what kind of rewards could he get from defeating them?**

 **Also one other thing, I was thinking of adding in some Overlord elements into the story. That's what I was thinking the 'Great evil' could be, they could be the newest overlord one of great power and hunted the Order of Merlin because they were in possession of artifacts of great power. The reason why I didn't add in the overlord for definite is that I don't know much about the Overlord, I read a few fics about Naruto or Natsu becoming the Overlord but I never played the game myself and that I didn't know if you guys would want it or not so I'll leave it up to you guys.**

 **Should I add in the overlord or not?**

 **Anyway thanks for the support, please leave any ideas for the story in a review or a pm. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you guys again soon.**

 **If anyone wants me to help them brainstorm ideas for their stories I'm always willing to help, I love coming up with ideas for stories. I prefer it to actually writing**

 **Beta Note: Sorry guys for slowing down the progress of this story. I've been really tired lately. Like seriously as soon as I reach home I'll fall asleep on the couch if I don't manage to reach my bed and often or not I wake up the NEXT FUCKING DAY! So yeah I apologize not just to the author but to you guys too. My problems shouldn't be affecting your enjoyment.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok so I'm thinking a sword, obviously enchanted so I can channel magic through it. Maybe I can modify the chaos dragon katana so it can do this."

 _ **'How's it going Rin?'**_

 _'Oh hey, Al! Its ok, just running through all these notes and coming up with ideas for a weapon I can make for myself.'_

 _ **'Hmmm, did you check that one on your left?'**_

I look to my left at a design for a staff, this is a special staff however as it could absorb a weapon and turn into it. I could absorb a fire enchanted sword and later be turned into that sword and keep the same properties of it.

"Oh I love the sound of this, I can make a shit ton of different weapons and just absorb them into one. Just need a weapon as the base for it and learn how to use these magical seals."

 _ **'Why not use the Chaos Dragon katana? It's made out of dragon bone so it will be able to store some magic at least, it'll be easier for the seals.'**_

 _'Why not? I might as well, and this way the weapons will have the same pitch black with blue hue design as the katana.'_

 _"Boss! Here is everything I've we found."_ In the two clones, arms were about twenty books each. All of the skill books.

"Holy shit."

 _"There are so many skill books here, all in the library. The ones here are all related to crafting and seals."_

"Good work you two, ok so Al wanna tell me about this dungeon while I get to work?"

 _ **'Sure. It was a literal labyrinth, a massive 5 story maze system each floor had a mini-boss on it and the main boss is at the very last one. There are rooms scattered across each floor with chests in them, some are probably trapped. It's pretty big. I say it's a good thing you have clones now, you easily map out the mazes with them.'**_

 _'Clones huh?'_

 _ **'What are you thinking about?'**_

"Well, I'm enjoying myself right now, designing and working on this sword. So maybe I should create a clone or two and just have them do the dungeon for me? Is that wrong? I mean I should probably do it myself but in a way the shadow clones are me, I can make 2 of them each with 500 mana or I could make one with 1000 and when my mana regens I can send another one."

 _ **'What about all the rewards? The chests? Can your clones access your inventory?'**_

"Can you guys?"

 _"Let me check. Inventory" The clone then picks up a sheet of paper off the table and puts it into the inventory._

"Inventory" I check my own inventory and see the sheet of paper. " Perfect. You two are dismissed." I decapitate them both in one slash.

 _ **'Jesus Rin, You are getting too comfortable with that.'**_

"What? They're just myself, I don't care."

 _ **'You're getting used to it though, you could end up getting used to killing people. You might start enjoying it, you'll become dark.'**_

"What's wrong with becoming dark? The only reason I'm here is that the gm wants entertainment, I have no other reason to be here. I should be dead. I don't have to be a fucking saint, I just need to entertain. That is my purpose in this world. "

 _ **'Do you want this?'**_

"OF COURSE I FUCKING DON'T." I roar at the top of my lungs, getting annoyed by Alduin. I slam my fists on the table as my magic energy surrounds me coating me in a bright violet light.

 _ **'Then it doesn't have to be your purpose, you can become anything you want to. If you want to be dark then be dark. But I once wished to destroy the world but believe me I regret it. I love this world we live in, I would be so much better if The Gm wasn't here. He doesn't care for any of us he just uses us as pawns. He was once like you, had the same powers to begin with. But he became dark and insane, now look at the world. It's fucked.'**_

"I agree, but that bastard is so powerful we have no other choice but to be his pawns."

 _ **'What happened to all that drive to become more powerful, didn't you want to kill the gm.'**_

"Well yeah but I cant, I'll be old and frail before I even come near his strength."

 _ **'So become immortal, hell you are already on your way to becoming immortal.'**_

"I am?!"

 _ **'Dragonification, remember?'**_

"Holy shit yeah, I forgot about that. Ether said he can only slow it down not stop it completely. But he mightn't even be able to do that because of gamers body. I need to learn more about this. There's probably something about it in the library."

 **Shadow clone jutsu**

 **-1 mp**

 _ **'You really are abusing the fact you can use clones aren't you?'**_

"What else will I use them for? Look through the library bring back any book you find about dragons or more specifically dragonification."

 _"Ugh yes, boss."_

"Ok fuck it, I'm sending clones to the dungeon after all."

 **-1,000 mp**

"You know what to do. Have fun" I say with a smile on my face as the clone turns around and starts running to the dungeon.

 _ **'Only sending one?'**_

"Nope, I'm going to put one stat point into mana which will refill it and send another one."

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 13**

 **XP to next level: 544/144,768**

 **Points to add: 21**

 **Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1,331/1,331 (Lvl 3)**

 **Health regen: 30% per minute (439 hp per minute)(lvl 5)**

 **Mana regen: 20% per min (242mp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 6% (lvl 7)**

 **Inventory space: 100 slots (100 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 3)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

 **-1000mp**

"Join the other one." It nods and rushes to catch up with the other clone I sent.

 _ **'So you're really just going to let them handle the dungeon themselves?'**_

"Yeah, they are exact copies of me. They can handle it. They just have a little less mana than me, they'll be ok. Plus there's two of them."

 _"Boss I found a good one."_

"Perfect good job, make yourself useful. Take all the metal dragon scales out of our inventory and melt them down, this forge should be able to handle it. Since there is a casting system maybe make a set of daggers, experiment as you wish. You can use anything that's in the inventory."

 _"Sweet. "_ The clone gets to work with a smile on his face.

"Now let's do some reading."

To sum up the long ass book, dragonification is the process in which a dragon slayer reaches the peak of their power. It is a power all dragon slayers would have aimed for if it had the possibility to change them personality wise. It could make them insane, power hungry, bloodthirsty. The obvious example would be Acnologia. But there is a chance for the dragon slayer to not have such a drastic change. Apparently, there was a member of the order who became a dragon, he actually wrote the book. He became more determined to become stronger, more greedy and he also became more anti-social. He hypothesized that it amplified your emotions and traits. He was already determined to become stronger and so he trained his hardest every day, but after becoming a dragon he sought out strong opponents to grow even stronger. He was a little greedy by hoarding techniques and weapons. After he began to seek precious items. He was an outcast, preferred to spend his time training. Again amplified even more.

His theory was that Acnologia already loved fighting and killing, he sought out strength and battle hence why he killed so many humans and dragons. It seems like it could be possible. Other side effects of dragonification are the immense pain the person goes through while transitioning. It could drive people to suicide as every part of their body is slowly corroded and gets replaced with their dragon counterparts. Halfway through the process your entire body, inside and out, is that of a human-dragon hybrid. The next step in the process is to use your slayer magic and kill a dragon, its blood will turn you into a dragon. The process of turning into a dragon is painful. Your entire body expanse, growing larger. Your body's twist, break apart and get rebuilt as you turn into your true form. While this happens your magic is expelled from your body in a massive pillar of raw power, covering you while it begins. This, the author believes, is to protect you while transforming. It only happens as you get used to transforming, once you get used to it you can control it and stop it from happening.

 _'Great I can't wait for this to happen. I just have to use my slayer magic and kill dragons to speed it up. Then I stop aging and become immortal in that sense, my human body becomes a lot more powerful and my dragon form even more powerful than my human form.'_

 _ **'So glad I was born a dragon, turning into one seems very painful. And I thought turning into a human was bad enough.'**_

"Wait you can turn into a human."

 _ **'Yeah? How do you think I have not been spotted since I was sent here, sure I was at first but that when people knew dragons existed but when they slowly began to become extinct I had to hide.'**_

"Ok makes sense, will I ever meet you in person? I mean I feel like we're very close but I can't even imagine what you look like."

 _ **'We might, one day who knows.'**_

"Dick, a yes or no would've been nice."

 _'Time to through these books.'_

 **Skill book: Magic seals**

 **Skill book: Magic smithing**

 **Skill book: Magic infusing**

 **Skill book: Enchanting**

 **Skill book: Seals**

 **Skill book: Inscriptions**

"Ok, I think these ones will do for now."

 _ **'Why are you learning seals and magical seals?'**_

"Because magic seals are basically the mastered version and are more specific to the topic, but different types of seals could also be used."

 _'Ok so I can inscribe an absorption seal into the sword, that should allow for me to absorb other weapons into it. I'll need a storage seal on it to store the weapons.'_

..

.

 **{In the dungeon with the clones}**

"Why does the boss make us do this shit? Like I mean id do the same but still, what a dick." Clone 1 says to clone 2.

 _"He is us, we are him. So we're dicks?"_ Clone 2 reasons with clone 1.

"But still, I fucking hate mazes."

 _"And bugs."_ Clone 2 says as they slice a giant fucking beetle in two.

"This place sucks, were still on the first floor too."

 _"At least we got some decent loot so far."_

"Yeah, some new weapons. Kinda crappy but there are some enchantments on them. And the potions will come in handy."

 _"I wonder how the boss is getting on with the sword?"_

"I don't know, we just gotta finish up here and report back to him. It's the best way to find out, either that or die and well be back to him anyway."

 _"Yeah but fuck that."_

..

.

 **{Back at the mansion with Rinji}**

"Is that prototype weapon ready yet?" Rinji shouts over to his clone in the room.

 _"Yup, just giving it a quick polish."_ The clone says with a small smile on its face as it polishes the long one-handed katana made entirely out of Metal dragon scales. Its pommel is made from hiding from the dire wolves Rinji fought a while ago.

"Good, I have all the seals worked out. Just need to test it out."

 _"What weapons are you going to absorb for the test boss?"_

"I'll use two ice wolf fang daggers, hopefully, the magical effect stays on it. And I'm hoping if I absorb the two at the same time that I can use the two at the same time. If not I will only be able to use one weapon at once. The seals turn the weapon into the weapon it absorbs that's why it needs to be able to store magic, for the magical weapons obviously. My hope is that it'll split itself in two when I switch to these ice wolf daggers."

 _"Well try it out then boss, the swords ready."_

"I just need to inscribe the seals into it and then it'll be ready for testing."

 **{In the dungeon}**

"Ugh, this guy is annoying" Clone 1 shouts as he throws a dagger coated in fire at a giant black slime.

 _"It really is."_ Clone 2 says in a strained voice as it is building up a giant ball of fire and compressing it.

"I hope this works." The clone says while attempting to distract the slime from his brother.

 _"Get ready! Here comes one Ender dragon slayer flaming spirit bomb!"_

 **-750mp**

And with that, the giant black slime is reduced to ash. With one single attack it was vaporized and the unbreakable stone it stood upon was burned.

"Good job Bro. Time for the last maze, we better prepare for the boss."

 _"I think we'll do fine. After all, were awesome. And there's two of us so were doubly awesome!"_

"Haha that we are."

 **{In the mansion... Again}**

"Ok here goes nothing." Rinji holds the sword in one hand and slowly lowers it to touch off the daggers on the table.

 _'I made it voice activated so it won't_

 _absorb every weapon it comes in contact with.'_

"Absorb." And with a slight pop, the two daggers are absorbed into the shiny silver looking weapon.

"Switch! Twin Ice Fang Daggers" and with that, a silver dagger appeared in his hands, an exact replica of the ice fang daggers just more metallic looking.

 _'So they do adjust to the material of the main weapon. If I absorbed these in the chaos katana they would be black with a blue hue to them.'_

"Now time to make the real thing. Clone! Will you look around the rest of the mansion, find anything interesting report back to me. I'll make a few more and ye will be doing some cleaning." Rinji orders his slaves.

 _"Ugh, you really are a dick."_

"I know."

 **-10 mp**

 **-10mp**

 **-10mp**

"Split up and look for anything interesting, and clean up while you're at it."

 _'Time to work on the real thing.'_

 **{Somewhere in fiore}**

"I think it was this way? I've been following that magic spike for a while now." A strange cloaked figure says as he overlooks the town of Hargeon. "I'm starting to think the talk about that energy spike was complete bullshit." The wind picks up and it blows off the figure's cloak. Revealing a tall brown-skinned young man with long black hair and red bangs. His piercing slitted red eyes scan the horizon as the man's mouth splits into a toothy grin showing his sharp teeth.

"I hope I'm not too far away, the main story isn't far from begging. I need to find them so we can get stronger, ill need them to complete my goals. His power will come in great use."

The figure then raises his hands and pulls his hood back up and begins to run through the air, heading to where he assumes the origin of the spike is.

 _'I will find you gamer, together we will shake the heavens.'_

 **{In the dungeon}**

"I FUCKING HATE MINOTAURS!" Clone 1 roars as he runs around with incredible speed as he attacks the bull-man with his magic coated daggers.

 _"Keep it up, try and disable it somehow! We can't afford for our finisher to miss."_ Clone 2 is pouring all its mana into one final attack, all 1000 points of mana into a single attack. He started off with making an ice spike but pumped more magic into it and molded it to a large spear. That wasn't enough for him though, he poured more magic into the spell attempting, and succeeding, in coating the large ice spear in lightning. He used the **Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow to** cover the spear in lightning, using it to get a feel for using lightning he replicated the feeling of forming the spell and could now use lightning magic. So he now held a large lightning infused ice spear ready to throw it at the minotaur.

"It's harder than you think!"

" **Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow!"**

 **-250mp**

 _'YES! Its paralyzed.'_

" **Improvised spell: Ice chains!"**

 **-150mp**

The minotaur's legs and arms are now bound together with ice chains as clone 1 pours his remaining magic into clone 2. They then at the same time call out their attack as they throw the spear at the minotaur.

" **Frozen Thunder Demonic spear!"**

 **-1250mp**

The spear hits the minotaur directly in its large muscular chest and continues through its body. Freezing the wound and spreading the frost and lightning across the bull man's body. It crashes to one knee as it lets out a roar of pain as it collapses and dies.

And with that clone 2 poofs out of existence. Clone 1 picks himself up and gathers the loot and runs home to the boss.

 **{Back in the mansion}**

"So you say there's a training room?" Rinji questions one of his clones.

 _"Yeah, it seems to be completely powered by magic and many things can be changed. I think it's completely customizable by the user and so it's a great place to train."_

"Yeah, it seems s- AHHHH FUCK!" Rinji clutches his head in pain as the massive influx of memories flood into Rinji's mind.

 **You have defeated:**

 **Slimes (X20)**

 **Large pincer bug (X15)**

 **Large fire-breathing ant (X20)**

 **Black Slime**

 **Bug lord**

 **Magma slime**

 **Pinsir**

 **AND the boss**

 **The Minotaur**

 **Rewards:**

 **Slimeballs x50**

 **Pincers x10**

 **Fire sacs x 15 (Produce fire, great for crafting)**

 **Black slime shard (Used for upgrading weapons)**

 **Bug glasses (Just some weird looking glasses)**

 **Magma slime (Molten hot slime, great for throwing or eating if you're immune to fire)**

 **Pinsir Charm (Summon -150mp)**

 **Minotaur horn (Very strong material)**

 **Minotaur meat (Doubles damage and increases health regen and mana regen) (x15)**

"Huh, I learned a good few new skills from that too. Frozen thunder huh? Maybe I can infuse my elements, it seems to create more powerful attacks. Maybe I could work myself to learning my own version of scorch release."

 _"Oh, honey I'm home!" Clone 1 says as he walks through the door._

"God you really are me."

 _"Yup"_

"Good work, you're dismissed."

 _"Woah you're not going to kill me?"_

"Damn even you guys are getting used to it? I won't kill you, you know that since you're still here and since you guys created new spells and shit why don't you go check out that training room. Train our spells? Maybe make some new ones?"

 _"Sure boss."_ The clone says with a small half smile on its face.

"God Maddison was right I am damn handsome."

 _"Yes, we are."_ Clone 1 says with a chuckle as it makes its way upstairs to check out this training room.

'Time to finish up these last few seals then test out the sword.'

 **With clone 1**

 _"This place is cool. I guess I could train my sword skills since that's going to be our main weapon."_

Clone 1 takes out the prototype weapon out of the inventory and gives it a few test swings.

 _"I'm surprised it's actually a good sword, considering I made it. Well, another clone made it."_

 _"Yo clone 1! Check this out." A random clone pops out of nowhere and seems to boot up some program in the training room._

 _The entire room comes to life as the room turns black with floating boxes surrounded in a glowing blue and red lights begin to come towards clone 1._

 _"Holy shit is this beat saber?! Oh, fuck I need two swords."_

 _"Here this program has two swords that you have to use, I think its a safety thing."_

With that, the prototype weapon flashes into the inventory and one blue and one red sword appear in both his hands.

Clone 1 slices through the boxes easily, beginning to enjoy the beats that come off the boxes.

 _"Is this believer?" Clone 1 says in surprise._

 _'PAIN!' singing the song in his head as he cuts through the boxes. Struggling as they speed up._

 **Back with Rinji**

"YES! It's finally done!" He shouts in pride as he holds the now complete sword in his hand.

 **{You have made a new weapon}**

 **Would you like to name it?**

 **Y/N**

Selecting yes he types in "Ken no Ken".

 **"The sword of swords, I think it's only fitting."**

 **'...'**

"Who the fuck said that?!"

 **'...'**

"No fucking way, did I just give a sword sentiance?"

 _ **'Ok Rin you have finally lost it, who are you talking too.'**_

"My sword! It talked!"

 _ **'No it didn't, and last I checked I'm the only voice in here.'**_

 **;'...'**

"see it just talked again!"

 _ **'Rin I promise you I don't hear anyone.'**_

 **'...'**

"Well, I can and apparently I'm the only one who can? Something about it being a creator's only thing."

 **'...'**

"Nice to meet you too partner."

 _ **'Anyway, I got to go Rinji. I've already stayed too long I have to move on.'**_

"Wait what?" Rinji spoke with what sounded like pain in his voice.

 _ **'I'm sorry but I can't stay in your head forever, you don't need me anymore.'**_

"But Al you're my friend... Please don't leave me." tears prickle in his eyes, memories try to come to the surface but he squashes them down trying to get rid of the pain.

 _ **'I still am... I don't want to go, I have to. I can't explain but I won't see or speak to you again, not like this anyway.'**_

"I'll find you! Where are you I'll come to you." some hope and desperation appear in his voice, hope he'll see his friend. Desperation to not lose another friend.

 _ **'It's not that easy Rin, you can try but I don't think you'll be able to.'**_

"I will and I can. You're my friend, I will find you." Determination burns in his voice.

 _ **'You're too weak... You're just a weak human, you can't help me.'**_

Rinji feels heartbroken, the only friend he made in this world and he leaves him. Just like that.

 _ **'Goodbye, Gamer.'**_

"AL NO! " he gets no response.

...

..

.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" He roars into the sky, his magic skyrockets. So much so that the clones he made pop out of existence. His rage is so strong, he lets out a roar of just pain.

..

.

"Why... Why does everyone leave me... First Maddie, then Rachel... Fuck! This is why I never try to make friends. They either leave, aren't real friends, or they die. "

Pain rushes through Rinji's head as he drops to his knees clutching it in pain.

"No...no...No I don't want to think about them." He holds his head tighter, trying to stop the memories from surfacing...and failing.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Rinji (4 years old)**

"Hi! My names Maddison, me and my family moved here recently so I don't know anyone here but I hope to be friends with you all." a small girl around 5 or 6 years old, with short shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. Her green eyes reminded me of a forest, I thought they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. This was the day I met the one who was meant for me. The woman I would want to spend my future with... I just didn't know it yet.

 **A week later**

Its lunch time on a Friday, my favorite day because the teacher lets me play inside because I don't have any friends. She always leaves me a chocolate bar too. But for some reason, Maddison didn't leave the classroom yet.

"Ummm, Maddison?" I hesitate for so long. I try and fight off the blush that spreads across my face. No success unfortunately for me.

"Yes?" Her eyes shine with hope, I didn't notice and I wouldn't have known either not until two years later.

"Why are you still inside? Don't you want to go outside with your friends?" Oh, my stupidity.

"I...I don't have any." She says as she begins to sob, tears fill her beautiful eyes. Like a forest becoming flooded, its beauty almost being washed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." I begin to panic, I don't talk to people. I cant talk to people I'm too awkward around them. "I don't have any either."

"Oh." She says as she tries to wipe the tears away.

"You can stay inside with me if you want? The teacher always lets me stay in here and she gives me a chocolate bar too! We can share it!" I say with a slightly forced smile, I hate sharing my food but I don't want to see her cry. It feels like my heart is being clawed out.

"Are you sure?" She says as she slowly begins to stop sobbing.

"Of course!" I say with a half smile.

"Thank you!" She says as she wraps me in a tight embrace.

That was the beginning of our friendship which slowly developed into something else.

 **Two years later**

"Hey ... How are you today?" Maddie's mother asked me as I walk in her door. Maddie's house has become my second home, and her parents became mine.

"I'm good, how are you, Mammy?" I always called her mammy, it started as a joke but slowly became serious. She's always wanted a son, unfortunately, she was never able to have one. Instead, she has two daughters, Maddie who is 7 and Jenny who is 4. They've become my second family, which became weird when I realized I had a crush on Maddie.

"I'm good, Maddison's in her room." I shoot her a quick thanks as I sneak my way up the stairs and slowly open her door as quietly as I could.

There she was, lying on her bed with her headphones on probably watching some anime on her laptop. I take off my shoes and slide across her floor silently. I reach out with my hands and grab her left ankle with one hand and tickle her foot with the other making her scream and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

I let her go and watch her cautiously as she turns around and looks like she's ready to strangle me.

"Hey, Maddie," I say, ignoring the death glare she was giving me. "Surprised to see me?" I begin to sweat as she doesn't answer just glares at me. "I know I'm hot but to you have to stare so hard?" I see her lip curve up but it quickly gets brought back down.

"Are you ma-" "Jen now!" With that, I get pinned to the ground by both her and her sister. Terror filled my eyes as I seen the evil glint in both of their eyes as they both tickle me.

I'm not very ticklish but they don't tickle they fucking scratch.

"AHHH OK I'M SORRY FUCK JUST STOP!"

"... STOP USING THAT FOUL LANGUAGE!"

"SORRY MAMMY BUT THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN AHH!"

"GIRLS WAIT FOR ME I WANT TO JOIN IN!"

 _'Shit!'_

 **Another two years later.**

 **Rinji (8 years old)**

"Finally that's over," I say as I collapse onto my bed. I slowly loosen the tie around my neck.

"I know, I hate going to church. I'm just glad today's over. Who knew communions are so boring."

"Hey, at least we got some money?" I say with my cheeky smile.

I just get hit in the arm as Maddie joins me by throwing herself onto the bed too.

She rolls around and looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"Hey ..." I really wish I could remember my name, my real one. I can remember that I used to love hearing her saying that but I could never remember it. Not since my death obviously.

"Yeah?"

"You like me don't you?" She says with slightly red cheeks.

"Of course I do," I say, my cheeks also red. I play it off as if she means friends, I don't want to assume. Not when we got the 'talk' like a week ago. I wasn't supposed to get it but Maddie is two years older than I and she's already going through puberty so her parents gave it to me too.

"I mean like like. As in this." She doesn't say anything just kisses me on the lips.

"Umm." I was shocked, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. " Wow."

"What?" she says with a smile on her face and a rosy red cheeks.

"I wasn't expecting that...Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I do like like you, I always have." I turn away from her in embarrassment.

"Me too," I swear I almost snapped my neck with how fast I whipped around to her.

"Seriously!" I couldn't hold back my surprise.

"Yeah, " she says with a giggle. I love that giggle.

I just pause, I don't know what to say. While I may be a bit more mature than most 8-year-olds I still don't have any clue what to do.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" She just says bluntly and out of nowhere.

"Um yeah? I mean, of course, I do but are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"Sure you want to go out with me?" I look away, I don't want to see her reaction. She's too good for me, she has to be joking. Maybe Jenny dared her to do it?

"... Look at me," she says as she takes my face in her hands. I look directly into her eyes.

"I'm serious." I believe her, I'm sure of it. She actually does like me.

"Then I guess that means we're together then?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." She says as she kisses me again. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop doing flips, it felt like even they had butterflies inside them. That kiss just made me even more certain of my feelings. I love this girl, I always have ever since I first seen her in school. Ever since I first talked to her. First held her hand, first smelled her. Ever since that big beautiful smile filled her face, I just knew I wanted her. I wanted to be with her forever. I wanted to dedicate my entire life to making her every day the happiest it can be. I want to give her a future she can look back on when she's old and smile and not regret a single bit of it.

But I could never do any of that.

"Madison time to go home." Her dad called.

"Coming daddy!" we walk downstairs together, me with my big goofy smile on my face and her with her beautiful smile.

Her family were already in the car and waiting for her to get in. It was then I had a pit in my stomach, I thought it was just because I didn't want her to leave but in the future, I would know why I felt like this.

I would know why I soaked in every single one of her features, why I memorized how she looked. Every detail about her face, I soaked it in like a sponge as if it would be the last time I would see her again... Because it was... Alive anyway.

"Please be safe," I say to her as I grip her hand tightly. I give her my little half smile. I don't want her to worry about me I just want this feeling to go away.

"I will, I promise. Plus we need to finish watching naruto together remember? We only started it. You better wait and watch it with me." she says with that little 'you better do it' smile, it a little bossy but in a joking way. It's just so unique, it's so her.

"I'll wait for you to watch it with me," I say a little reluctantly.

*Honk* "Maddison hurry up" Her mom and dad shout getting impatient.

"I'm coming." She squeezed my hand one last time and gave me a peck on the cheek. "..."

I could never remember what it was she said to me as she left that day, the last words she ever said to me I don't remember, I hate myself so much for that.

Later that day Maddie and her family were in a car accident, Jenny died but her parents and Maddie were almost perfectly fine. Apart from a few cuts and bruises. And Maddie's mother was pregnant, with a baby boy. But she lost it in that crash along with her youngest daughter.

When she got out of hospital I remember running to Maddie's house and bursting through the door and hugging her mom.

"Its ok mommy, I'm here to help." I try my hardest to smile but the tears running down my face didn't help.

"Thank you... Thank you so much ..." She says as she hugs me tightly. "Can you go check on Madison, she hasn't said a word to either of us. She's in Jenny's room." She doesn't stop crying, just walks over to her husband and they both hold each other and cry silently to each other.

I walk up the stairs like I do nearly every day, but this time it so much more different. I have an ache in my chest, similar to when I saw Maddie cry when she left that day. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Maddie? It's me... You know you're new boyfriend. Haha" I force a laugh out, trying to lighten the mood slightly. It never works, I've always been useless.

"Can we talk? I can't imagine the pain you or your parents are going through but maybe I can help?" Still no answer.

I slump against the door leaning my head against it hoping to hear her inside.

"I miss you so much, I've been so worried about you I actually ran here. Can you imagine me running here? I never go outside never mind running ." I tap my hands on the floor near the door trying to come up with something to say when something warm and slightly sticky touched my hands.

I look down at my fingertips which were now covered in blood. I panic, jump up to my feet and slam open the door.

And that's when I see her. Slumped in a chair with a pool of blood around her and a blade on the floor. A large cut on her neck.

I'm not even ashamed to admit I screamed.

the next few days were a blur, I helped out my 'Mammy' and 'Daddy' whenever I could. But I don't think they wanted me around much, I reminded them of a happier time.

I tried to move on from Maddie but I never could. I hid in my own shell, made friends but faked every moment with them. Stopped talking to them when I went to secondary school. There hoped I could move passed Maddie, still no success.

It wasn't until I was 15 when I began to open up to someone. Her name was Rachel. She was 3 years younger than me and was being bullied on my bus. I had a bit of a reputation at my school and on my bus for being silent but I had a very short temper. So I stood up while the bus was moving, pushed the bullies out of the way and sat down beside her and just offered her my left earphone.

And with that, I sat with her every morning and every evening and even some days ate lunch with her. She became my little sister. One day her mother got on the bus when it was Rachel's stop and invited me for dinner the next day. Rachel told her how much I was helping her and she wanted to thank me.

Her little brother looked up to me as an older brother, we played a few games on the PlayStation before dinner but I just kept thinking of Maddison.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, " I say thank you, being polite but it really was lovely.

"Anytime... You're welcome anytime." She says with a warm smile.

"If you say that you might find it hard to keep me away. I would much prefer your cooking than my dads." I say with a small laugh.

"I mean it, you can come over any day for dinner or even just to come over I don't mind and I'm sure Rachel doesn't either." She says with a smirk and a wink.

"MOM!" Rachel flushes red. I laugh at the sight along with her mother.

We go to her room after dinner and just chat, learning more and more about each other.

"How's the studying going?" I asked her, the junior cert is coming up after all.

"Not so well. I suck at studying." She says, clearly stressed out.

"Ok, then I'll help. Every Friday I'll come over and I'll help you study. Sound good?" I offer, I began to focus on my studies after Maddie's death. It's one of the only things that distract me from her.

"Really?!" She says in excitement.

"Of course!" she hugs me tightly and keeps thanking me.

I finally felt a little happy and cracked a small _real_ smile. The first since her death.

"Now I have gotta go, my mom's outside. I'll see you in school," I say as I wave to her, grabbing my bags and going outside to my mom. I could just hear faintly as I was walking out

"He sure is cute, nice to see my daughter has good taste in men."

"MOM!"

Things were going well for a while until Rachel's mom phones me at 5 o'clock in the morning. Telling me that Rachel committed suicide.

She was still being bullied, the bullies bullied her in between classes. Only when they knew I wouldn't be near. And they blackmailed her to not say anything.

Want to know what they threaten her with? They were going to tell me that she had feelings for me. That is what made her not tell me, because she had a crush on me and she didn't want to ruin our friendship.

How did I deal with the bullies? I have a short temper for a reason.

I went into the canteen that day and hit the leader over the head with a stool. And beat the shit out of the other two.

I was held down by the two caretakers and everyone looked at me in disgust.

"I hope you three rot in hell for what you did to Rachel, she did nothing to you and you fucking killed her. Her blood is on your hands' murders." The news wasn't announced yet that she had died, so everyone was confused.

I surprisingly didn't get heavily punished, I got suspended for a weak and my parents got called in. That's it.

I always blamed myself for their deaths, Rachel more so. I could've actually prevented her death if I had been smart enough to know they were to bully her in between classes. I should've paid more attention, I should've made sure it stopped for good. But I didn't.

Rachel's dad called me up at the funeral and asked me why I wasn't there, I couldn't face him.

"Why didn't you come to her funeral?" he asks softly.

"I..I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's my fault your daughters dead. I didn't want to face you, I want you to have to see the face of your daughter's murderer. "

"SHUT UP!" he snaps at me, he's a lawyer. He's usually so calm and composed this is the first time I have seen otherwise.

"It's not your fault, those three little shits killed her not you. You were the only thing keeping her going, you're the reason she lasted so long. If you weren't there she could've died months ago. I shouldn't blame you, I don't, I should thank you. You helped her where I couldn't. So thank you ... For helping my daughter where I failed."

I just broke down, I couldn't hold back my tears. I lost my first friend in 7 years.

 **Flashbacks over**

 **Back to the present.**

"I thought this shit was over." Rinji sobs to himself, " Why do I have to lose more people."

 **'...'**

"I know I wasn't strong enough, I never will be."

 **'...'**

"How do you know I will be?"

 **'...'**

"Yeah we are, let's do it! Let's become stronger together partner." and with that Rinji makes his way to the chair in the corner of the workshop and goes to sleep.

...

..

.

 **Author's note**

 **So here's chapter 10, I thought I'd make it a bit longer than the others. I hope that clears up some of Rinji's past for all of those wondering, sorry I didn't have much action in it and it was a little rushed but I hope you all still enjoyed.**

 **Any ideas or suggestions leave a review or pm me. Thanks again to Ripper264 for the idea for Ken no Ken and thanks to my beta for their hard work fixing my crappy writing.**

 **(Beta Note: It ain't** _ **that**_ **crappy. I've seen WAY worse)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, leave your feedback as a review or a pm. I might start responding to them at the end of the chapters if people want that. If not then there's no point.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Beta: Have a beautiful time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You've slept in a bed**

 **Your magic and health are fully replenished**

"New day, new me. Time to abuse this power of mine, time to hit the books too." Rinji awakes with a determined look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

 **-50mp**

 **-50mp**

"Ok, one of you is going to go to the library and is going to find every book they can find related to learning magic. Specifically magic from Skyrim. Let's hope some of the modded magic made by fans are included cause some of them are very useful."

 **"..."**

"Wait how do you know?"

 **"..."**

"You are one weird sword." Rinji gets out of bed and walks out of the workshop and makes his way upstairs to the armory. Apparently, there is an "island store" there which will allow him to buy items, books, weapons, armor and even DLCs or upgrades. These DLCs work on the island and the world. That what ken no ken says anyway.

"Oh yeah, clone 2! I want you to go out and look for any hidden enemies. I'll need something to practice my new magic on." The clone nods and runs out the door.

 _'I wonder what I need to buy things from the shore, money? Or could it be points?'_

 **"..."**

"Points huh, so that's what those island points are for?"

 **"..."**

"Wait I have other points?"

 **"..."**

"Skill points, perk points, stat points, and island points. So I can level up my skills with the skill points, buy perks with the perk points and island points I can buy shit in the store. Stat points are just the ones I've always been using."

 **"..."**

"I got ten of each per level?! I'm level 13 so I at least have 130 for all except stat points. Oh, and I get island points from hidden enemies. I get 50 for each one I defeat and I defeated 7 so that's ... 350. So I have 480 island points. "

 _'I wonder what I can buy with all that, probably fuck all coz the GM is a dick.'_

He walks into the armory noticing some weapons in locked cases around the room, some magical crystals here and there, possible spell books too. In the corner of the room was a glowing blue word floating in the air. "Store."

 **"You have found the island store. To access please say allowed. "STORE."**

"Store."

 **Welcome gamer to the island store, you can buy weapons from across the multiverse. As well as books, potions, armor, food, vehicles, animals and much more. Please speak what you would wish to browse.**

 _'I wonder if I could just look up items from a certain universe. Let's try it.'_

"Fallout, items, consumables."

 _'Ok that list is way too long, I'm just going to buy 10 stimpaks. They cost money not points for some reason. 750 jewels to be exact.'_

"There are so many items in this fucking store. Maybe I should just look up something random and see if its there. I should probably look up something useful."

"Senzu Beans"

 **Senzu Beans: Are mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties from the Dragon Ball universe. Restores all Hp and Mp of the consumer.**

 **Cost: 10,000 jewel**

 _'I'll buy 5, leaving me with 107,750 jewels left. Damn, I just burned through 50,750 jewels to buy these things.'_

He also buys some random items such as.

 **Elixir of Destruction (x5) (cost: 250 each, total 1,250 jewel)**

 **Potion of Ultimate Healing (50) (cost: 250, 12,500 jewel)**

 **Potion of Ultimate Magicka (50) (cost: 150, 7,500 jewel)**

 **Potion of Ultimate Healing (5) (cost: 250, 1250 jewel)**

 **The newest issue of sorcerers weekly: 500 jewel**

"Let's have a read of this sorcerers weekly, maybe I can tell when I am in the story from it."

 _Good evening wizards and witches of Fiore, today I am bringing you some rather un-cool news._

 _Yesterday was a very sad day for the Fairy Tail wizards guild as they lost a family member._

 _One Lisanna Strauss, the beautiful younger sister to Mirajane Strauss the S class wizard of Fairy Tail._

 _Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane took an emergency S-class mission yesterday and Elfman lost control of his take-over magic, killing Lisanna._

 _We send our love here from Sorcerer's Weekly to our friends in Fairy Tail, and to Lisanna wherever you are may you rest in peace._

 _Now on to happier topics._

 _.._

 _._

The rest was all unimportant shit, but now I know where I am in the story. In two years cannon will start with Lucy joining Fairy Tail. I'll give myself 6 months of training, then I am traveling to the mainland and I'll decide on what to do then.

"Boss we have all the Magic tomes from Skyrim here, every single one." The clone I sent to the library came out and said to me interrupting my thoughts.

"Good, sort them out into the categories. Illusion, conjuration, destruction, restoration, and alteration. I'll start off with destruction to build up my strength and master that category before moving on to something else."

 _'I'll learn the fire spells first, I'm already pretty good at using fire right now and I prefer it, I'll learn the lightning ones after that and I might try some combos before learning the ice spells.'_

 **-500 mp**

"While I'm learning these, I want you to think of some things to make. Magical items, weapons, dinner. Whatever you think will help, hell it doesn't even have to help right now stuff for the future will always be helpful."

 _"Sure boss, can I buy stuff from the shop if I need it?"_

"Go ahead, but leave me with some money at least." With that Rinji started absorbing the magic tomes.

 **Time skip 2 weeks**

 **Congratulations you have learned all skills from the destruction branch of magic from Skyrim!**

 **All Fire, ice and lightning type skills now do an added 50% more damage!**

 **Spells have a chance to stagger an opponent!**

 **All spells cost 50% less mp when used!**

 **Reward: 100,000 XP**

 **50,000 J**

 **Red Eagles Bane**

"Sweet a new sword, I won't absorb it just yet I'll try and replicate the enchantment first then absorb it." Rinji says as he stands in the training room filled with dead wolves. Some frozen and shattered into pieces, some burnt to ash and some whole with singed fur standing upright all across their bodies.

 _'I suppose I should check in on my clones, I had some studying up in the library and learning the history of this world. And considering its apparently multiple different worlds in one there is a lot of history. It's a good thing I have about 20 clones in there. I have a group of 5 working on creating magical items for me, my own design actually well theirs too in a way. I also have a group of about 10 with nearly 1,000 mp each out hunting hidden enemies. And then just a couple working on sword skills and non-magical skills of mine.'_

"I'm not going to hold back anymore, I wanted to take my time and slowly work to become overpowered. But I couldn't care less now, I am going to work my ass off and get as strong as I can in 6 months then I'll slow down a bit. I'm going to be the next greatest Merlin and I'll save this world."

Rinji makes his way towards his workshop to check up on his clones, on his way he gets attacked by a massive headache.

"UGH Fuck! One of my clones was killed, shit its a fucking pack of Deathclaws. Lead by a Deathclaw Mother and an Alpha Deathclaw. I need to help them, they're weak from previous fights."

Rinji teleports outside the mansion using his dragon slayer magic and wastes no time, launching himself into the air with **Geppo** and increasing his speed with a shout.

 **-50 mp**

 **-95 mp**

"Fuck! There goes another one. " Rinji struggles through the pain as another clone dies, he runs as faster than he ever has before as one by one the clones start to die. Until one clone is left.

 _'Yes I'm almost there!'_ His thoughts get interrupted by a monstrous roar makes him lose concentration causing him to fall from the sky.

 **-250hp**

"Ugh!" Rinji groans trying to find the strength to pick himself back up, his head pounding from the fall. "I really wish I didn't feel pain right now - " He gets cut off again but this time it's not from a roar but from something else.

"Well hello there, Mama Claw." he says with a half-hearted chuckle, he tries to pick himself up but fails.

 _'Guess I'll just have to attack at range, lets hope I can kill it in one shot.'_ Two flames appear in his hands, he puts his hands together joining them into one larger flame as he pours more magic into it.

 _'It's not enough, and the bitch is getting closer. Fuck it lets try a combo.'_ He holds the large flame in one hand, it's still growing and growing. From a golf ball to a tennis ball to a bowling ball it keeps growing larger and larger. In his other free hand lightning sparks to life and begins to circle around the large fireball. The ball floats in the air as both of his hands produce lightning and surround the ball.

"This' the last of my magic, it better be enough." And with that the Deathclaw Mother charges at Rinjis downed from, raising its large razor-sharp claws to swipe at its next victim. "Fuck you!" Rinji yells defiantly as he throws the lightning covered fireball at the monster, he eyes are forced shut from the blinding light of the collision of the two giant forces.

Rinjis eye peeks open and slowly grows large and large as his jaw drops more and more. Before him is a crater large enough to house a decent sized home, with the Deathclaw in the middle. Missing an arm, but still standing and looking at him in fury.

"What the fuck are you made OF!" Rinji slowly spits out shouting at the end in frustration. _'So much for becoming overpowered, maybe I should have taken this seriously instead of just throwing an incomplete spell at it. Maybe I should have healed myself and fought it properly, but no I didn't. I thought I could do with a challenge but nope I was just being an idiot. I guess Alduin was right, I really am just a weak human.'_

Rinji glares at the Deathclaw as it inches closer and closer towards him. Rinji doesn't move, doesn't charge up a spell, doesn't make any attempt to resist what's to happen next. He just sits there and waits for the end.

"This is right, I'm supposed to be dead anyway. I shouldn't even exist in this world. I have nobody, nobody I can relate too, nobody I can call a friend... Nobody I can trust. Let it just end." he closes his eyes as the Deathclaw stops in front of him. Raising it mighty claw it prepares to finish of the human.

 _"Boss no!"_ The remaining clone shouts in desperation, holding a sharp stick in his hand as it jumps on the deathclaws back.

"Dispel" Rinji's voice barely a whisper.

 _'I can finally see Maddie again.'_ A smile forms on his face as he waits for his end.

...

...

..

.

 **Author's note**

 **I feel so evil right now. Don't worry this isn't the end, i'm not going to end the story before it even really begins. How he gets out of this you'll have to wait and see.**

 **I've posted a poll on my profile about having the overlord in the story or not. I'm thinking of adding it in just want your opinion.**

 **Thanks for the support from everyone, even if it isn't good support.**

 **To reply to Mahiro9 and king gilgamesh's review. Sorry you feel that way i guess. To be honest with you guys i myself am not the greatest when expressing emotion, that could be why he seems 'plastic'. It is an si/oc so i was hoping on not having him seem plastic but i guess i failed. My story is kind of half-assed, it's not like i spent 2 months of my summer holidays planning out a rough timeline while battling depression an attempting to kill myself. In the end i ending up throwing the best ideas i came up with into my story and i came up with a storyline that i felt proud of and to have you guys shit on it hurt. But im not going to stop writing, im used to having my stuff shit on. Long but funny story for another time.**

 **Anyway, the depression and suicide isnt an excuse for my 'cheap cheap cheap' writing. I'm still going to write, im going to try and get better at it too.**

 **I think i'm slowly getting better at it, thanks to a certain someone in my life.**

 **Anyway thank you everyone for the actual support for the story, sorry its a short chapter but i haven't been that motivated because of reasons addressed above. It won't happen again and you should expect another chapter soon.**

 **If anyone would like to suggest some magic for Rinji to learn please pm me or leave a review. Maybe a mod for skyrim with good magic in it, a magical weapon or even a magical item. It can be anything, this is our story. I want you guys to suggest things you want i don't want to have things only i want in it.**

 **Thanks again and sorry for the rant.**


	12. Chapter 12

_'So this is it... The end of my journey... I was so sure I could become strong enough to kill the god of gods but I lost to a fucking Deathclaw and my own stupidity..'_ He looks down to his legs and sees a tree branch sticking out of both sides of his left ankle. _'I don't have enough time to pull it out and dodge, and I can't move with this in me... I don't care, just let it end. I miss her so much, my heart aches to see her again.'_

The Mother Deathclaw's claw swings down, Rinji watches everything in slow motion. He watches the claw inch closer and closer to his face. He watches the bloodlust in the mother Deathclaw's eyes. He watches as a hand shrouded in darkness appears out of nowhere. He watches as is it being swung in an arc as the fingertips of said hand striking the Deathclaw in its side, the hand goes straight through its body as if it was only paper. He stares at the trail of darkness left in the wake of the hand and the blood that sprays off it.

" **Darkness Dragon God's Oblivion Fang!"**

He watches with wide eyes as the monster falls to the ground in front of him in a bloody mess.

"Wha...what the fuck," Rinji whispers out, his mouth hanging open as he takes in the tall figure in front of him.

A tall dark skinned young man stood in front of him, his right arm extended with his fingers spread open still covered in blood and darkness, he has long black hair reaching to the middle of his back with blood red bangs. Piercing blood red eyes with demonic slits, which looked badass, and extremely sharp teeth. His swimmer like body was covered in a thick black chainmail jumpsuit, his face left unprotected. A tattered hooded cloak covered the jumpsuit which looks very similar to the jumpsuit.

The young man walks over to Rinji with slight concern in his eyes, but also a little hope. He pulls the branch from his leg and his hands begin to glow with magic as the wound closes up and Rinji no longer feels pain.

"Who are you?" Rinji says a bit harshly, almost like a snarl. He just lost his chance at seeing Maddie again, the woman who he loves. The only woman he will ever love.

"Nefarious Izanagi, you can just call me Nefarious or Nef but only close friends call me Nef which I hope we will become," he says in a cold tone though it seems he holding back some bite. Not what Rinji expected though I mean the dude looks like a demon, he didn't expect him to be happy go lucky yeah but to see him visibly hold back calmed Rinji down a bit.

Only a bit though.

"How are you here? Why'd you save me?" Rinji says as he picks himself off the ground stretching his legs and looking over his leg.

"I've been looking for you, Gamer. You are the reason I'm still in this world. I am to ensure your survival, the GM's orders." Nefarious says in a serious tone. He tries to put up a generous smile but only manages to make himself look scarier.

"GM huh? What's your deal then? No offense but there is no way you are a normal person in this world, especially if you know the GM." Rinji says in a harsh tone, he is not in the mood for the GM's shit today.

"I am not originally from this world, long story I don't particularly want to say, but it's thanks to the GM I'm alive. He unlocked my powers and brought me to a world I was familiar with and told me to wait for the gamer. That's it really."

"So you know about fairy tail? That this world is a manga/anime created by Hiro Mashima."

"Yeah... Are we from the same world?" Nefarious says in surprise. Breaking his harsh and scary look.

"I think so... Cool someone else from Earth. At least I'm not the only one who will know about what to come."

"I doubt it'll be the same as the series. I've been here for nearly 2 years and I've noticed some changes already."

"And they are?" Rinji's eyebrow quirks up at this, he's only ever been on the island. He hasn't left yet.

"First of all, there is a lot of strong individuals joining some of the major guilds. I know for a fact at least 3 strong mages have joined fairy tail. One interested me quite a bit."

"Tell me about it when we reach my house, I'm getting kinda hungry and it would be nice to talk to someone who isn't one of my clones." Rinji sheepishly says as he rubs his head in embarrassment.

"Lead the way."

"What magic do you know? I heard you saying something like Darkness dragon? Are you a dragon slayer?" curiosity got the better of Rinji, he wanted to know what this guy knew. Maybe they can team up and train.

"Darkness Dragon God Slayer magic." nefarious corrects.

"Cool a Dragon God Slayer. I myself know Ender Dragon Slayer magic. Well technically it's Fire Ender Dragon Slayer magic, but I can use both. It's forbidden for me to use other elements but I have a feeling I'll need to."

Nefarious just remains silent, the only sound in the forests are from their feet.

"Any other magic you know?" Rinji says wanting to restart the conversation.

" Flight magic, Full Body Enchantment magic, and Healing magic. I can also make constructs with my magic. I have near perfect control of my magic, I can walk on walls, water, and uneven surfaces. I also have three wakizashi."

"Damn you're skilled. How'd you get so strong in 2 years?"

"The GM unlocked my powers. It's tied into the reason I was sent here. Again I don't want to talk about it... Not yet anyway." Nefarious raises his voice a bit, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation they make the rest of the journey in silence.

Rinji gets lost in his own thoughts, his head filled with thoughts of Maddison and how close he was to see her again. That's if the GM didn't do something to stop that. She's the only one for me and I lost her so long ago. Maybe one day I'll see her again, I really hope that day is soon.

Rinji and Nefarious make their way into Rinji's house, Rinji makes two clones to make food for Nefarious and Rinji.

"Sooooo how are you?" the awkward silence was killing Rinji.

 _'This fucker really doesn't talk much.'_

"Fine oh and don't insult me in your mind." was his cold reply.

Rinji's eyes widened in surprise while Nefarious thought:

' _I didn't get detective knowledge_ _ **not**_ _to use it'_

After another five minutes of silence, Rinji couldn't hold himself back.

"You really don't talk much do you?" Rinji spat in annoyance.

"Not really no..."

"So who was this mage that caught your interest?"

"He uses the power of gods and dragons..."

"So like you?"

"No. He uses God take over magic, he doesn't use his dragon power though. But I can feel it, he smells like a dragon. Not like a slayer but like an actual dragon."

"What's his name?" Rinji asks, he has a feeling he knows who it is... It's one of his oc's.

"Alex Forest."

"I knew it," Rinji says as he breathes out slowly. One of the Ocs he gave a good life too and then took it away.

"You know of him?" Nefarious raises an eyebrow in question

"Of course I do... I made him."

"What do you mean you made him?" A look of shock appears on Nefarious's face for a brief second before it's squashed down into a smooth emotionless mask.

"I designed him, back on earth. Back when I was making up stories for fun, coming up with op character ideas for stories I never wrote or I never showed anyone. He is the son of the forest dragon king who gave up his power to marry a human god take over wizard. He has a little sister you probably know of, Meredy Forest. You'll just know her as Meredy of crime sorciere. "

"So what happened to his father?"

"His father gave up his power and became human, what remained of his dragon genes and power went to Alex. His father was one of the First dragon slayers and became a dragon himself. He was attacked one day by Acnologia and was left seriously injured. He also somehow went forward in time and was found by Alex's mother who was a very powerful god take over mage who nursed him back to health to the best of her ability. It was enough for him to turn into a human, she then took him to the doctors and they did the rest. Anyway, two years later and some unknown ritual later the dragon was no longer a dragon but was happily married and had a young boy with an abnormally large magic container and draconic features."

"What kind of features?" Nefarious asked seemingly interested in the story.

"Skin as hard as scales, eyes with glowing draconic slits, wings that he kept hidden. He had a sense of smell that was much stronger than a dragon slayers, stronger than most dragons. He was the first dragon/human hybrid in all of earthland. And he had a very happy life until he turned 18. On his 18th birthday, his family was burned alive by Acnologia while Alex was out training and hunting. He could only hear the screams of his parents, he assumed his sister was already dead. He ran and ran until he could run no longer. He was found by Makarov later that week and joined fairy tail. "

"Huh, I wonder if his story is the same? How exactly is he in this world?"

"I used an item I found called a lucky spinner, it made every oc I made real. I don't know how that's going to work because I have lot's from stories other than Fairy Tail." Rinji says and is met with an awkward silence.

"Am I one of your Oc's?" Nefarious says with an edge to his voice, his arm is covered in darkness.

"No actually, I think I would remember creating someone as badass as you. Like dude, those eyes are so cool." The situation stays tense for a bit until the darkness dissipates around Nefarious's arm. His head droops a bit causing his hair to shadow his face with the only sign of activity being the slight shaking of his shoulders before Nefarious releases a harsh chuckle which soon turns into a happy but psychotic sounding laugh.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Rinji asked confused. Hey, he was just being honest.

"You're the first person to compliment me! Everybody else is too scared to even look me in the eye! B-but you just-!" he said laughing before shaking his head and regaining his serious look.

"Okay then... How many oc's have you made?" Nefarious curiosity askes.

"Oh fuck umm... Too many?" Rinji chuckles to himself. "Seriously though I have no idea, I have made so many. I have made at least 5 slayers probably more. And if making current characters ooc counts in oc's then we will have way too many to count. In one case I made 5 characters that were originally one all-powerful mage that split himself into five as the gods split the world into five different versions of itself. Like Earthland and Edolas except there are three others. Anyway, we will have lots of enemies to face."

"Hold on a fucking minute…. we?" Nefarious growls out, a look of annoyance on his face but with a hidden look of surprise.

' _This guy has balls!'_

He came here to get stronger and get revenge not to save some lame schmucks! And here this guy was trying to swindle him into it!

' _What does he want? Lessons on magic? I_ _ **fucking**_ _suck at teaching!'_

"Yeah, we. Since we are both from the same world and we both know what's to come. Plus I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who know about the GM. I assumed we would work together? Unless you don't want to, if not then I guess we'll be going our separate ways." Rinji secretly crosses his fingers under the table

 _'This guy is strong, really strong. If I'm right he is on par with Gildarts. Plus he also knows dragon slayer magic, well dragon god slayer magic but I'm sure I can learn a thing or two from him. It's not like I have an actual dragon- wait I do. Alizeh. I completely forgot about her. Oops'_ Rinji thinks to himself

Blankly staring at Rinji Nefarious thinks it over before sighing and thinking:

' _He's my meal ticket to revenge so might as well help in return….though that's only if he'll help_ _ **me**_ _.'_

"Fine, we can work together. But only if you agree to help me with _my_ goal."

"And that is?" Rinji edges closer.

"To destroy-no _to utterly_ _ **eradicate**_ the gods from the entirety of fucking reality," he said his eyes covered in shadowy flames.

...

...

..

.

 **Authors note**

 **Wow i am bad with time, i said expect the next chapter soon but it's been nearly three weeks. Sorry guys and gals.**

 **Now i can write a load of crappy excuses about not having the time or my internet going or whatever but i ain't going to lie to you guys. I just haven't been bothered recently. As soon as i uploaded the last chapter i wrote out about half this chapter straight after and since then i haven't even looked at it. So im sorry.**

 **Response to some of the reviews.**

 **CD123505 : Ok i get that it was a bit dramatic but if you have found the woman you loved, your soulmate, the person you knew you would spend the rest of your life with and have her ripped away from you it would destroy you. Sure some people don't believe in the true love thing but i personally do because i have found mine and she has accepted me for who i am and i her. Any way thanks for the support, glad you are amused by the story.**

 **dandiestcar6: Thank you so much for the nice review. Glad to know people are here for me and they are enjoying the story. I do love the story, it one of the only story ideas i've had the confidence to upload that actually got support so thank you.**

 **Dylan-A-Friend: Thanks, i've checked it out and used the spells myself. i might use some spells in this. Any ones in particular you'd recommend?**

 **Guest: Haha a chicken army would be fun, i messed around with the mod for like an hour just testing the spells on the loving citizens of Skyrim and it seems like a good mod. Too many spell to choose from though, i'll probably stick to just destruction magic so any other spells you'd recommend would be great.**

 **If anyone has any spells in particular that would be helpful in the future would be great. Items he could buy from the shop too would be great.**

 **I'm going to have him focus on the more destructive side of magic, its fairy tail after all. Any spells like that would be great.**

 **Now onto something that i think needs to be discussed. Do you guys want me to do one big time skip that will bring us up to him going to fiore or multiple small timeslips which show off what he's doing in between. I myself prefer one big one and a recap, but i want your opinion.**

 **Also the poll i put up about the overlord is at a time, not many people have voted so i'll ask you all to have a look please.**

 **Anyway thanks for the support as always, i hope you enjoyed and i'll see you guys soon with the next chapter. Leave a review or pm me any ideas or suggestion as to what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Oh also what do you think of Nefarious? He's my Beta's oc which will be in the story for the foreseeable future.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You want to destroy the gods?" I spit out, shock and surprise clearly written on my face.

" Yup." was Nefarious' reply, god he's annoying. He should talk more... Holy shit is this how frustrated everyone who tried to talk to me felt? Now I know why I don't have many friends, but then again I wasn't really being myself. No one knew the real me in that world, I was always hiding. I never acted how I wanted to act, always made a fool of myself in front of my 'friends'. Never talked to anyone else other than them and even then I didn't talk to them much.

"Why do you want to destroy them? I mean sure I can understand if you want to destroy the GM, I don't like him much, but as far as I know, the other gods are ok." I say not realizing how that might make Nefarious feel.

"Is it ok for someone to send a child to a world he thought was fiction with no way to defend themselves in hopes that the god of that world will kill them? So to you, it's ok that I at 15 years old was ripped away from my home, my family and my friends all because the gods feared the power I held in my past lives. Lives I didn't even _remember_ at the time mind you. They feared I would somehow get that power again and become even stronger. Just because different versions of me have been evil and incredibly powerful doesn't mean I _will_ be. But they _still_ stole me away for me to meet my death."

"Ok look I'm sorry I didn't know... But how did you survive?"

"The GM... He protected me from the gods, told them to ignore me until I was at least apart of a guild in his world. The gods couldn't refuse. The GM unlocked my powers from a pasted life, more specifically the powers of a me from an alternate fairy tail world. The powers of a darkness dragon god slayer. It was thanks to him that I survived, thanks to him I can actually defend myself."

"So you probably won't help me if I asked you to take on the GM with me." I scratch the back of my neck, sweat slowly running down my face. He's unconsciously pumping out magic, there's so much that it's getting harder to breathe. Never in my life have I felt this, it's overwhelming.

"No. Not unless he does something that makes me want to." That's fair enough, to him the guy is his savior, his guardian angel. But to me, he is a controlling puppet master who only wants to be entertained. I'll entertain him alright, when I rip his still beating heart from his chest and take his place at the top of the world. "I won't stop you on the condition that you help me. Help me grow stronger and help me destroy the gods. I can't kill them all myself, even if I wish too. Will you help me Gamer?"

"My name is Rinji, but I will. I'll help you destroy the gods."

" Together we shall shake the heavens. And make the gods fall to earth. They've brought on their own destruction."

"Can we only kill the bad ones? Like some of them might actually be good."

"We shall see. I want them all gone. **Forever**." Nefarious has a dark and distant look on his face.

A clone interrupts us by bringing in some food, we eat in silence wanting to eat more than to talk.

Until the silence gets too much for me.

"Let's fight, after we eat let's spar. No weapons just magic." I offer.

"What if we create the weapons out of magic?"

"That's fine."

And with that, they shared a meal in silence, Rinji going over strategies in his mind.

 _'Stats'_

 **Stats**

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Race: Human/Gamer**

 **Title: Student of Alduin**

 **Level 13**

 **XP to next level: 544/144,768**

 **Points to add: 21**

 **Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)**

 **Mana: 1,331/1,331 (Lvl 3)**

 **Health regen: 30% per minute (439 hp per minute)(lvl 5)**

 **Mana regen: 20% per min (242mp per minute)(lvl 3)**

 **Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)**

 **Damage resistance: 6% (lvl 7)**

 **Inventory space: 100 slots (100 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 3)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)**

 _'I've 21 points to use, I may also try out those perk points and skill points. I have 130 pp and skp.'_

 _'Skills'_

 **Ender dragon slayer magic**

 **Elements:**

 **Fire (Lvl: 1)**

 **Unlock extra element? (Cost 25 skill points. Need to know at least 5 spells of that element.)**

 **Destruction magic**

 **Fire : (level master)**

 **Ice: (master)**

 **Lightning:(master)**

 **Other elements available at the island store.**

 **Improvised magic**

 **(Level 1)**

 _'Let's buy 2 new elements for ender dragon slayer magic. Ice and lightning.'_

 **-50 skp**

 **You have now unlocked Ice ender dragon slayer magic and lightning dragon slayer magic.**

 **It was stated by Ether the Ender dragon that it is forbidden to use more than one element of ender dragon slayer magic.**

 **You have unlocked.**

 **Ender dragon slayer forbidden arts.**

 **Frozen Ender dragon slayer magic.**

 **Ender spark dragon slayer magic.**

 **Flaming ender dragon slayer magic.**

 _'I'll level all the elements of my ender dragon slayer magic to 10. Ill roughly have 53 left.'_

 **Ender dragon slayer magic**

 **Fire (10)**

 **Ice (10)**

 **Lightning (10)**

 **Spells cost 10% less and do 10% more damage.**

 _'I still don't think I can win this but fuck it I'll do my best.'_

"You ready? " were currently in the training room in the mansion. A large ring surrounds us which has a magic barrier around it, stops us from destroying the house.

I get no response just a nod of the head from his silent opponent.

 **(Third person's perspective)**

" **FLAMING ENDER SPARK DRAGON SLAYERS ROAR!"**

 **-250 MP**

" **Darkness Dragons God's Ferocious Roar!"**

Both attacks collide in the middle of the ring as the struggle for power begins. Rinji slowly begins to lose the struggle but suddenly Nefarious' attack is cut off completely as one of Rinjis clones attack Nefarious with a Magic enhanced kick to the head.

Nefarious gets struck by the roar head on but comes out unscathed.

" **Darkness Dragon God's Guarding Wings!"**

 **Iron scales!**

 **-20 mp**

 **Create Golem!**

 **-100 mp**

 **-1 fire essence.**

From the ground a large humanoid like lava monster raises from the ground, flames covering its form. Molten magma is spewed from its mouth towards Nefarious at high speeds.

Nefarious dodges and darkness shrouds his right arm like a blade.

" **Darkness Dragon God's Tail Spear!"**

He ignores the golem, running through its legs as it falls apart behind him. He rushes Rinji, slashing him across his chest causing Rinji to grit his teeth in pain and jump back to avoid another attack.

But, Nefarious was already upon him ready to slash him again.

 **Wuld Nah Kest!**

 **-95 mp**

Rinji launches to his right, his left arm still receiving a deep cut.

"You're strong... Really strong..." Rinji struggles to catch his breath.

 **Fire Storm!**

 **-850 mp**

A tornado of fire surrounds Rinji the heat radiating off him in waves, he pours more magic into causing it to do more damage. Nefarious just cuts through it with a sword made of darkness knocking Rinji backwards into the magic barrier.

Rinji struggles to get up, sweat pouring off him like a waterfall, his breathing ragged.

"Why get back up? You're just going to end back in the floor." Nefarious says in a cocky tone, the first _real_ emotion he's shown to Rinji.

"Because... I need to be stronger... I need to get stronger... I don't want to lose anyone else... I .. will ... win." Rinji wipes his mouth of blood that is flowing from his cheek. He seems to surge back to life and builds up one final attack to at least put this bastard down once.

Rinji sucks in as much air as he possibly can, air and magic seem to flow towards his mouth. SO much that it is visible. A large spear of magic grows from his jaws, a purple energy sphere swirling to life. Rinji pours all of his magic into the sphere allowing it to grow larger and larger until it is as big as his chest.

"So this is your final attack? I guess I should meet you head-on with one of my own." Nefarious smirks seeing victory within his grasp.

Rinji grabs the sphere of pure corrupted magic, pure ender magic. No fire, no ice and no lightning. Just pure raw ender particles in one swirling sphere of destruction. He grabs it in both hands and compresses it, forcing the magic and controlling it to grow smaller and smaller until it fits inside the palm of his hand.

Rinji raises his left hand, which is balled into a fist and wipes his mouth once again. What Nefarious doesn't know is that each time Rinji does that he is giving himself a senzu bean and restoring his magic and health.

He looks over to Nefarious, seeing him preparing an incredibly large roar Rinji grows nervous. Feeling the magic from what doesn't even seem to be his strongest attack is insane, the magic in just that incomplete spell is double – no triple his magic container maybe even more! This new attack of his won't be enough to break through that roar, it won't stand a chance if he keeps pouring more magic into it.

 _'Ok, Rinji think. What would Jesus do... Wait since when was I religious...Ok, seriously what am I supposed to do?! Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck.'_ Rinji nervously bites his lip, trying and failing of thinking of a way to at least get through that roar to attack nefarious.

 _'I could create a clone and have them try to hold back the roar while I run as fast as I can to hit him with this attack.'_

It wouldn't be enough, Rinji knew that, but it was the best thing he could do as of now.

See usually if you added an element to an attack such as fire it would do more damage, like the Rasengan. Adding your nature into it makes it more powerful but for some reason with Rinji's ender dragon slayer magic, it's the opposite. The pure raw ender particles that are formed are hard to control, that's why adding few ender particles and 'burning them' is easier to learn and is usually good enough in a fight as it uses less concentration and fewer ender particles which are essentially particles of corruption. The more used the more dangerous and powerful the attack is, to both the user and the target. Rinji, although is unaware of this as in the center of his right palm skin, is flaking off and underneath a pitch, a black scale is formed... Dragonification has begun.

Nefarious stops pouring magic into the attack, it is now at least 5 times more magic than Rinji has in his body. He partially covered his mouth and launches his attack as a fine concentrated beam of darkness shot out between his fingers.

Rinjis clone creates a magic barrier of ender particles to hold back the attack as best as he can. The clone itself also makes three other clones, each of which made a wall of fire, ice, and lightning respectively.

 _'That's not going to hold for long'_ Rinji thinks as he sees cracks begin to form in the ender shield. _'My turn'._

 **Wuld Nah Kest!**

 **-95mp**

He springs forward like a crackhead breaking out of rehab, and holds the ball of concentrated ender particles in his palm. It slowly begins to wrap itself around his fist as he sprints forwards and pulls his fist back.

And punches Nefarious in the jaw, launching him back a surprising amount of distance. But he got up, wiped his jaw and launched forward with much more speed and went to town on Rinji. Rinji gets launched around the ring, his body becoming battered and bruised. He gets thrown to the ground once more but Nefarious looks weakened somehow.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Nefarious roars, magic building up once more. This time the overwhelming feeling wasn't there anymore.

"Hehe. A little technique I got from a dungeon. ' **Drain life'.** As you've tossed me around like a ragdoll I've been slowly draining your magic, your health, and your stamina. It doesn't matter though, I've still lost, I'm just a little happy I got to weaken you." Rinji says with a content smile on his face.

"So you admit defeat then?" Nefarious smirks in pride, he defeated the gamer.

"Yeah, I think it's a clear victory here... You win... NOT!"

And with that two Rinjis appeared behind Nefarious, both of their fists glowing purple.

 **Poison Jab!**

Nefarious gets knocked around until he freezes on the spot. He landed on a **'frost rune'** the spell is different from the one in Skyrim, as this one froze Nefarious' movements.

All the clones pop, except for 4 of them.

Rinji and two other clones prepare a flaming Ender dragon slayer roar. While the other two are using Drain life.

 ***Boom*!**

The ring is filled with smoke as the three roars collided and joined into one massive roar that hit Nefarious directly. Knocking him to the ground. Rinji's clones all pop at the same time and Rinji himself collapses to his knees, sweat pouring off him and his heavy breathing fills the room.

"You know I really didn't think I'd win. You seemed so strong, you still do. If I hadn't had these clones or my senzu beans I would have been done for so much earlier. But I only survived because I'm a gamer. And I'm going to abuse that shit." Rinjis smirk grew from a half smile to a massive grin that could rival that of a certain straw-hatted pirate.

"You really surprised me... I didn't think I would lose to someone as weak as you, I guess… I got cocky." he said sighing with a frown on his face.

' _If I was facing one of those bastards or anyone really then I would have died.'_ his fists clenched in anger he let out a snort puffing out some flame like shadows of his nose as a result.' _I'm normally very paranoid but let my guard down since he's technically weaker than what I usually fight. I need to keep my guard up.'_

Sighing he looks back at Rinji and says

" If I was going all out you would be dead. But…. that was damn fun." A smile grew on Nefarious' face too.

"Did we just become best friends?!" Rinji said, partly hoping he got a new friend and partly hoping he at least understood the reference.

"Don't push it Rinji I'm still going to get you back for that trick you did... And dude really step brothers?" Nefarious said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yes! You get it. Ugh, finally someone who understands my references... Hey, you called me by my name! That means we're at least somewhat friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't have said no if you asked anyway," he said shrugging

"We need to train. Desperately. If we want to kill gods we need to become better than the gods ourselves." Rinji stats getting all serious for once.

"And pray tell how will _I_ keep up?"

"Abuse the shit out of my powers that's how. This island is basically my playground, dungeons everywhere random enemies that drop some good loot. An island shop which has every item from every single universe in existence. Want a devil fruit? It's yours. Want a Kekkei Genkai? Pretty sure I can give you one. Want to learn the Kamehameha? I can buy the skill book. I have everything, just need the funds to get it all. We can learn things to be prepared for enemies from different universes. If all my oc's are in this world then we will need them. "

"Oh, wait a second you said _Kekkei Genkai_ right?" Nefarious asked

"Yeah why?" Rinji asked in return.

"I want that hax ass Rinne-Sharingan." he said rubbing his hands greedily an evil smirk on his face.

"We'll need to do a lot of work that."

"Let's get fucking started then... Partner." Nefarious says as he puts out his hand.

"Yeah, lets." Rinji smirks as they shake hands. A new friendship formed that day. A new team formed which will one day be the downfall of the gods and possibly more.

 **Authors note.**

 **Ok so i wrote this one straight after chapter 12 so i haven't gotten to read any review yet, because as of writing this they don't exist. Anyway i will be adding a timeskip here. It up to you guys if its a short one (One month, a quick catch up then another few time skips) or a long one (Year at most. With a recap after it.) i will make a poll once i post this chapter so you will be able to vote on it. I also have a poll for if you guys want the overlord in this fic or not. I'm not on about the anime overlord but rather the game. I dont know much about it but i know a good bit from reading fanfic on it. So i'll be doing something similar but this great evil that destroyed the order of merlin will be the overlord, if you don't want that they'll just be some evil villain. Either way they will be the same person, it'll just change how they function i guess.**

 **Anyway thanks for the support, leave a review or a pm if you have any ideas for the story.(Some magic to use, an idea for a dungeon, a possible enemy, maybe an oc that could be added but they won't be in it much, skills for rinji to learn ext.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to dimension A-00001. This is the first dimension created by you in hopes to grow stronger, faster.**

"Huh, it says I created it even though it was your Rinne-Sharingan that did it." A voice echoed across the walls of a cave deep under the ground.

"Must be because it was through your ability that I have this eye." Another voice echoed, this voice was much more raspy and aggressive compared to the bored/lazy tone from the previous voice.

"So, what're the details of this dimension?" The first voice said as a pair of bright blue eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness.

"It's a dimension of dragons, primarily pokemon and Skyrim dragons. But I think there are dragons from other places too, maybe just some random ones. There was once humans, elves, dwarves, and other races but the dragons killed them all. So, we should be the only ones here. So, if you see another human it's probably a dragon in disguise. If that's even possible." The other voice spoke out from the darkness three red eyes appeared from the darkness, all blood red. Two with demonic slits and the third which was on his forehead had a ripple pattern spreading across the eye with 9 tomoe on it.

"So, we stick together? Or splitting up to train?" A purple fireball appears in the hand of the first person's voice, revealing them to be Rinji and Nefarious.

"Split up, I work better alone."

"Fair enough, we'll train for 2 months and meet up to return home. I want to join Fairy tail before Lucy."

"See you then."

And with that, they split up.

 **Rinjis pov (One week after they split up)**

It's been a year since I've met up with Nefarious and in that time, we hunted everything on that island. Well, not everything on all sections but on the main one. We cleared out the four guardians, the remaining two were Atem the pharaoh. He was basically the pharaoh from Yugioh, the item I got from him was called The Gambler's Die, it's a 20-sided die that primarily gives random items that are more useful if they are obtained from a higher number, except 7 and 13.

7 and 13 are special, if it lands on 7 I get something incredibly good like a good buff, double XP maybe temporary immortality I don't know but it's supposed to be really good. And 13 is supposed to be the opposite. A powerful debuff, blindness maybe only having 100 hp and MP. Or even no regen. Just landing on something like that will be so bad.

I can only roll the dice once a month so it's not to OP, but I haven't landed on either 7 or 13 yet.

The other guardian was unique. It was a zombie overlord, summoning infinite zombies from mass graves that surrounded his dungeon. Even bringing back the 3 other guardians. And to make things so much worse for me, every enemy he killed his health doubled, he went around slaughtering his own zombies anytime he dropped below 10k health. It was infuriating. He killed my vulpix and pincer and because of that, I found something out, if they die they die. They're not treated like actual pokemon they die. So, my charms are useless now.

I was hoping to get a skill like his double health thing but nope. Instead, I got a better raise dead spell, which just overwrote my previous one. It allowed me to resurrect anyone and everything that died no matter how long it had been dead. And I could change things about it. If I chose to bring back an enemy without changing it will attack me, so I must change its mind to view me as an ally or as their master. The more I change the more it costs but it is worth it. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring back vulpix and pincer, I assume this is because they were items that disappear when they died.

I mastered my **Ender Dragon Slayer** magic, I activated my **Ender Dragon Force** twice. Both during a battle with Nefarious. While we are working together we don't always see eye to eye, mainly him with his determination to kill all gods. I don't exactly want to kill every god, just ones that deserve it. But despite this, we still trust each other more than anything and we can work great together.

I have near mastery of my **Flaming Ender** , **Frozen Ender** , and **Ender Spark Dragon Slayer** magic. With it, I can eat lightning, fire, and ice, bend it to my will and produce it. I have a few spells that allow me to combine them, but I can't perfect it. I have forms that I can transform into that allows me to control each one more. Going by this I worked out that my normal form is my ender dragon slayer form, and so they are my flaming ender dragon slayer form etc.

It makes me think that maybe in the future I might be able to turn them from dragon slayer forms to dragon forms.

Anyway, over this past week in this new dimension that Nefarious created I have moved into an island and killed the dragon clan that controlled it.  
Their clan mainly had fire dragons and so I stuck to using my **Frozen Ender Dragon** form to give me a challenge. Not to say it wasn't challenging already, it really was. Especially with the X2 gravity and dragons every step of the island. The fully-grown ones are a pain, but the small ones are one of the worst.

They act as scouts, alerting their parents or fellow clan members of my presents. It's sucks that they are near undetectable with their small magic containers and their quietness.

Here are my stats.

 **Name: Rinji Hearthfire  
Race: Human/Gamer  
Title: Student of Alduin  
Level 20  
XP to next level: 0/250,112**

 **Points to add: 139  
Health: 1464/1464 (Lvl 4)  
Mana: 1,331/1,331 (Lvl 3)  
Health regen: 30% per minute (439 hp per minute) (lvl 5)  
Mana regen: 20% per min (242mp per minute)(lvl 3)  
Movement speed: 100% (lvl 1)  
Damage resistance: 6% (lvl 7)  
Inventory space: 100 slots (100 Different items, an unlimited amount can be stored) (lvl 3)**

 **Melee damage: 100% (Lvl 1)  
**

I haven't learned much more magic skills, mainly just training my already existing ones. But there are a few I made up, like magic sight which is basically just night vision. I learned a few healing spells too and I created a few seals which are extremely handy to have.

I have 10 containment seals on each of my fingers and thumbs, each for a different element. I'm going to try and find a monster to seal into that finger which will allow me to draw on their power. There is no set element for each finger, but I don't want more than one of each of whatever element it is.

Another seal I made for me and Nefarious was a motion sickness seal, it was basically Wendy's **Troia** Spell that was being constantly used and powered by ethernano in the air.

Now onto my items I suppose, I have my sword on me always as well as my gamer hoodie which is linked to an iron scale chest piece I made, and I have a steel dragon scale chainmail underneath it. Its light and flexible so I nearly always wear it. I've made a few magical items that I wear constantly, a bracelet which improves my magic regen and its slowing down the effects of my dragonification.

Speaking of my dragonification it has progressed rapidly, my eyes are in the middle of turning so they're a bit blurry. I need to wear glasses because of this, there a thick black and purple square frame. I've enchanted them for speed reading and they have a zoom feature in them, so I don't need binoculars or anything. My left arm is almost completely changed save for a few patches of skin here and there. I have black bandages wrapped around them which hide the abnormality of them. My legs are mostly human apart from my feet which are fully turned too.  
I have the starting of a tail growing, it looks like a bubble on my ass, but I can feel it growing and it's extremely painful. My emotions are a mess, I get full of rage for simple things and my bloodlust is through the roof. The only time I'm really calm is when I'm making something, reading or in battle because if I let my emotions take control I can die. My teeth are mostly razor-sharp canines, my tongue is starting to split at the front.

So mostly the changes are not too noticeable, thanks to magic and clothes. But my scent is more of a dragon than that of a human. Any competent dragon slayer could spot it.

But it helps me here, some of the dragons don't notice me till it's too late when I'm hunting. I don't know if its cannibalism, but I've been eating dragons while I'm here in this dimension. I can't tell if it's having effects on my transformation or not.

"Ugh, this sucks." I look in my makeshift mirror at my pale white skin on my neck, its red from irritation and my constant scratching. I scratch it to relieve myself of its annoyance when another flake of skin comes off.

"Well fuck, there goes more." my piercing eyes peer back at me through my thick glasses, they're much more bloodshot than is healthy but everything comes with a cost. My magic is much stronger than ever, I could destroy a mountain with a roar if I wanted. Well if I wanted to again.

I pack up my crap and start to move on from my temporary camp, I look over the small stretch of sea that leads to the next island. I take 10 steps back and make a run for it, my ice form allows me to freeze water beneath my feet as I run, and it disappears a few seconds later. Making my journey quite easy.

What looked to be 5 miles was covered in about 2 minutes as I skidded to a stop on the beach, not even out of breath.

 **"Who goes there!"** A booming voice roars as it immediately spots my presents. **"A dragon slayer? Hmm, haven't seen one of you in a while. What's a dragon slayer doing on my island!"**

"My apologies, I didn't realize this island was claimed. I came here for training." I growl back at the dragon who still hasn't shown itself.

 **"Don't think you can fool me with that false politeness, you're here for my blood, aren't you! You've already killed my hot-headed neighbors."**

  
"I was there for the same thing, I didn't plan to kill them, nor do I plan to kill you. My bloodlust has just been hard to control lately, and I lost control. I assure you I will do my best not to kill you I just wish to train and possibly learn more magic."

 **"If what you say is true boy and judging by your scent, you're amid turning aren't you? Young ender dragon"** I could hear the smirk appear in its voice.

"Yeah, I am."

 **"Alright, give me a month and I'll teach you a thing or two, but first...DODGE!"** With that three jagged spears of metal came from three different directions. I leaped into the air and they followed. I spun mid-air to dodge, I thought I was clear until another spike came out of another and bounced off my left arm.

"Thank fuck for dragon scales," I mumbled to myself as I got out of my frozen ender form and into my normal one. In this form, my eyes are starting to turn purple rather than my natural blue, yet that glimmer of gold is still there.

I landed on the ground in a crouch, magic pooling towards my legs as I sprung into the air spinning with my leg outstretched. Bending the metal spikes, causing cracks to appear in a spider web fashion until it exploded.

 **"Impressive, but not good enough!"** With that, a shadow appeared in the sky. I look up, the sun shining off my glasses, and I see a metal missile speed through the air towards me.

It was only until it stopped being a blur did I realize it was the dragon I was speaking to, I rolled to the left charging an attack and launch a roar aiming for its wing. I hit, but it only left a scratch as the missile sailed towards me and slammed into me. With arms enhanced with magic, I pushed with all my might against the massive creature's strength. My feet gouging deep lines into the sand as I get forced back. I gather magic in my maw again, double the amount than last time and aim it into the beasts exposed underbelly. Cracking the scales.

 **"Argh, not a bad roar kid."** It spoke. **"Gotcha though."** With that spikes appeared underneath my hands, piercing the flesh of my right hand and pricking my left.

I didn't falter, in fact, I pushed back harder than before. My magic spiked, my strength doubled no it tripled as my feet stopped moving. I was standing still, the dragon feeling weak compared to the power I now felt. Dragon force was such a rush.

I channeled magic to my left arm, my claws visible the amount of magic ripping my bandages to shreds. Flames ignited across my fingertips as I pierce through the dragon's chest gripping what feels like a heart as blood begins to pool around my feet.

"Yield" My voice warped with the power, my throat feels as though it's being ripped apart.

 **"To a** _ **human**_ **!? Never!"  
**

"What about to a dragon!" the slits in my eyes become more defined, my vocal cords change completely, and I feel the skin on my cheeks flake off.

 **"Hahaha!"** I raise a scaled brow at the dragon's laughter as my hand squeezes the meaty organ in its grasp when with a beat of its wings I'm launched back. **"You win brat, I haven't fought like that in a while."  
**

I take deep breaths as I try to control my anger and bloodlust, dragon force bringing out my inner dragon even more. The scales on my face recede. Thankfully, they'd be much harder to hide.

"What's your name?" my vocal cords must have been altered slightly, my voice is much more raspy than usual. Much more beast like.

 **"Mercury. I am the Metal dragon king."** Metal dragon, not iron dragon-like Gajeel's father was.

"Metal dragon? So, can you control all metals?" I ask the injured beast, I watch as a magic circle appears over the hole I made in his chest and metal covers it up.

 **"Yup, every and all metals are at my disposal. Whether they be an alloy or in their ore form I can control them. I can purify them, crush them and I can mold them."**

  
"Cool, that would be so handy for me to learn. Especially with crafting new magical items." Plans begin to form in my head for building Securitrons or synths that wield magic. 'Gasp, liberty prime would be epic with magic. If I could make it well it could probably combat a dragon'. excitement must have been evident on my face as the dragon gave me a proposition.

 **"If you're willing to learn, I'll teach you my magic if you do me a favour in return."**

  
"Of course! Anything!"

 **"My brother in arms died two years ago, he died at the hands of his dragon slayer. He asked me to kill his slayer remove his lacrima from its corpse and to give it to someone worthy. I want you to find someone who would use his power wisely and for good."**

"I promise you, as a fellow dragon that I Rinji Heartfire will pass on your brothers lacrima on to a good mage and I will train them myself." I bowed respectfully towards the Metal dragon king.

"You have my thanks." And with that.

 **You have received a new item!**

 **[Hell Dragon Lacrima.]**

 **[Quest Added]  
In exchange for being taught metal dragon slayer magic, you have accepted the request of passing on a passed dragons legacy to someone worthy.**

 **Find someone who would be a good candidate for this magic and someone who would use it wisely.  
OR just give it to some random guy, he'll never know. He's dead anyway, and from a different dimension.  
Rewards:  
1,000,000 XP  
**  
 **New student  
Bonus reward**

 **  
Time skip {1 month and 3 weeks}**

"I guess this is goodbye huh Mercury?" I say to the great beast before me. He's helped me a lot over these past few weeks.

 **"Ah, it is. Come and visit sometime yeah? Don't forget about me now boy."** He laughs to himself, I told him about coming from another dimension. He said he had an idea that I did, something about me not smelling right.

"You know I won't." I'm standing at a great 6.5ft, build like a swimmer but much much stronger. I'm far stronger than even mercury here, he could only really train me with magic and that's it. But even so, I still viewed him as my superior out of respect of his status. Ever since my transformation began I've taken to learn dragon customs. I must always show respect those with the title of king or queen even if you are stronger. And the only exception is if you are a king/queen or if you're just an ass. Most dragon kings/queens would murder you if you acted disrespectfully towards them.

 **"I'll fly you to your friend."** I mounted my friends back, god that sounds wrong, as he took off into the sky.

 **"What's your plan when you return?"**

"I'm going to either join a guild or open up a store then join a guild. I love to create items, so I could make a load of money from just that. But I still want to join a guild to put these skills to use."

 **"What about your friend?"**

"He still wants to kill all the gods and I did promise him I'd help. But I'm not sure we're strong enough yet, and if we kill one even if they're weak we might get targeted by the others."

 **"Hmm, you know there's been a legend passed around for centuries by us dragons. A legend of a dragon god, maybe if they're real you could talk to him. I'll do my best to search for them, and when you come to visit again I'll either introduce you or just tell you what he told me."  
**

"Wow, thank you, Mercury. You're a great friend."

 **"We're here now."**

"I'll hop off, he's probably been hunting dragons this past month, so he might attack you if you land. Thanks for everything Mercury! " I leap off the dragons back and nose dive, spinning to gain momentum.

 _'500ft'_

 _'400ft'_

 _'300ft'_

 _'250ft!'_

 __With that metal, wings protrude out my back slowing my descent to a standstill and I glide towards the mouth of the cave.  
 **  
Darkness Dragon Gods Roar!**

 **Titanium Dragon Slayers Defense!**  
 **-250mp**

I coat my body in a thick titanium layer as I use my wings to speed through the roar.

 **Ender Dragon Slayers Iron Fist!**

I continue until I can make out Nefarious' s form in the roar and I launch my fist right into his jaw.

He gets launched back, anger evident on his face.

"Morning Nef!"

"Hello, Rin, you've gotten stronger... Again."

"Still salty about my gamer power?"

"Totally _not!_ Why would I be jealous of your _fucking awesome ass_ power!"

Huh, he finally learned sarcasm.

"Dude you can pretty much copy all my moves and shit! Hell, you even created this place or teleported us or whatever!"

"And yet your _still_ stronger.."

"Yeah, I am... But I know you can still catch up, I only have the edge right now because of my higher defense thanks to this painful fucking dragonification."

"Let's just get out of this disgusting place."

And with that, we get sucked into Nefarious' s third eye and transported home. Me a couple hundred meters in the air upside down.

"Dick" I only had enough time to correct myself before landing on my ass.

"You deserved that ya bastard," Nefarious says laughing his ass off, only to get a snowball to the face, courtesy of my ice magic.

His eyes shined red with glee. "You do realize that this means WAR right?"

Crap.

 **A/n  
Hello, every man woman and child whos reading this!  
Long time no see, sorry for the lack of upload but I have been extremely busy with school due to my Leaving Cert this year. For those of you who don't know what the leaving cert, basically in Ireland it's the one thing that will get me a job and I have done no work for the past 5 years in school, so I need to step it up. So sorry but I won't be uploading very often. I am trying but I don't have much time.**

 **I also lost motivation due to a certain person's reviews, cough Depressedninja75 cough.**

 **I gained a bit after getting reviews from an old follower blazing heart frigid soul so thanks for that.  
To answer your kind of question, yes there will be a chaos/ender dragon slayer magic he will learn but when or how I will not reveal. I don't know about him learning any fate stay magic as for one I'm not very familiar with the anime or manga so maybe in the future, I will but for now, I haven't even considered it. As for Memory make as a dragon slayer, I might work it in somewhere, but I don't know if I want rinji learning it.**

 **To answer other reviews:  
Cage comet  
He doesn't have Gamers mind, I wanted to have emotions and not just be emotionless. But I'm not the greatest at writing so that's probably not showing well. The reason for no gamers mind is that it's like a switch that seems to just turn off emotions at will. I like to view it as the Humanity switch in vampire diaries. So, he doesn't have it... Yet. I might have him flip his switch at some point who knows.**

 **Thanks for your kind words and review.  
P34644563  
Your understanding is correct, I was only using that as an example but what I meant was that he invaded the world itself while Kirito and co were in the virtual world.**

 **Guest  
Thanks for the suggestion of the chicken army, I agree that is fucking hell. I might do something like that as a gag. And I know, it was kind of accidental, but it seemed like a good way to show off nefarious' s skills in comparison to rinjis.  
ShiDimon  
Ha-ha thanks  
Dylan-A-Friend  
Thanks, I might do that but I'm not exactly sure what kind of skills I could have him use and what rewards he could give.  
CD123505  
This is a Si/OC story so when I say I had a horrible past as you say so does he, I didn't go through all that rinji had but what I haven't gone through my friend did and well let's just say he isn't here anymore. I can understand your viewpoint, but not all of us are strong enough to better ourselves and move on some of us just want to end it. Thankfully I'm able to move on from my past I just needed a slap in the face and so did rinji.**

 **He won't be focusing on his past anymore, maybe he might reflect on it sometimes but that's it.  
Now I might have replied to reviews I did in the last chapter and I did I'm sorry, but thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
If anyone has any tips to help me make this story better and to help me improve my writing please send them on, from your reviews I get the feeling my writing is absolute crap so please don't just say its shit tell me how it is and ways I can fix it. If not just shut up, I enjoy writing and to have someone take a steaming pile of crap on it sucks.  
Thanks to those who have left nice reviews and asked questions and given ideas. I really appreciate it.  
I'll do my best to upload more before the end of the year, but my beta has gone silent so I'm looking for someone new, I can do spelling and stuff myself but repetitive words and grammar isn't exactly my strong suit as I'm sure you've noticed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.  
-Hibsdude**

**BN: So fucking sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Alizeh? Do you want to come with me?" I speak up to the big feathery dragon in front of me. Over the past year, me and Nefarious have gotten some pointers on our magic from her. We learned that to strengthen our roars we must have better control over our jaws.

"I'd love to, but, how could I?"

"I could try to seal you into my finger? Or maybe you could learn a spell to turn you into a human?"

"Rinji... It's ok. You don't have to take me anywhere."

"But, what about Wendy?"

"Bring her here and I'll train her. You don't have to take me with you."

"Ugh ok." And with that, I turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll see you soon Rinji."

I waved as I walked away, without looking back. I've been reluctant to leave anyone I considered a friend, for fear I'd never see them again. I don't know why but I think it's the dragon in me, the way dragons bond for life and how they're extremely protective of those that are close to them.

Nefarious went on already to try and find a house for us or an apartment that we can stay in for a while. I'm heading to Hargeon, trying to either open a shop or find someone to sell my items in theirs. I know Hargeon isn't a magical town but its where Natsu and Lucy meet and if there are any changes I'll witness it there.

 **Ender Portal**

 **-1000mp**

I swiped my right arm down ripping a portal in front of me, I step through landing at the edge of a forest. Before me, I looked at the large expanse of a town. The first sign of civilization I've seen since coming here.

"First things first, I'm going to sell all these magic items I've made and hopefully open up my own store." I've been creating different magic items from schematics I've found in the library in my home and just from my own imagination. I may have stolen some from anime and games but oh well. I can't get copyrighted here.

I've made a wide arrange of items from magical rings, made for holder type mages like Loke was before he was founded to be Leo.

I made one of each of the four elements and one for ice and lightning. I was tempted to make other ones, but I'd rather save them for myself. Not that I use them much. I've also made magical swords and armor, I've made most of them out of the metal made by my metal dragon slayer magic and so they are a bit more effective than a regular sword on a dragon. But by removing the draconic energy from them diluted that immensely, I don't want to make weapons that could be used against me if I decide to go evil. Not that I've been thinking that at all.

I made some household magic items that non-mages can buy. One I use myself when I get all lonely is a memory projector. It allows a user to select a memory from their past no matter how old it is and to project it onto a wall and relive it. I also made special glasses for them for people who wish to watch them privately. Nefarious thought it was a stupid idea but when I told him we could re-watch anime from our world again here he was swayed.

I've been working on creating robots, yes robots. Trying to make them like ones from fallout and other games. I obviously started to make Liberty Prime, magic edition, first. I've scaled it down to be human size but it's a pain in the ass creating every piece from scratch. Every bolt and every wire costs me magic, especially if I want it to be strong. I don't nearly have enough to make the complex robot, especially since my only experience with making any kind of robotics were minimal. I can buy a skill book, but this is more of a personal project, not one I need to grow stronger so I'm doing this myself.

I made my way across Hargeon, asking the citizens for directions to the mayor's office. Thankfully most people were polite enough, even if a few feared my appearance.

My tall figure and muscular build were already imposing, but with the now pitch-black hair and my mix of blue-purple eyes with draconic slits, it's almost like I'm a demon, only hidden by my thick glasses that add to it. Dragonification has changed me so much, much more than I'm willing to admit at times. The black bandages cover at least 50% of my body, my left arm and half of my right are covered as well as my abdomen and my shins. My feet are covered too and so is my lower back, the bubble that housed my tail has broken now revealing a small skeletal tail poking out.

*Knock knock*

I walked into the building and knocked on the mayor's office door, the secretary's desk empty. I could hear muffled voices through the door, my dragon senses picking up a few words here and there.

"Must have a privacy seal on it, not much good to my ears though." I knock again, harder this time.

"AH COME INSIDE!" I heard screamed from the other side of the door, paying little mind as I swung the door open only to realize that it was come with a 'u'.

"Oh, fuck sorry." My eyes lingered slightly on the blond woman's form as she was getting rammed into from behind an overweight man who I think is the mayor. I notice a pink glow to the woman's eyes that seem out of place on her emerald green orbs. I quickly close the door and take a seat beside the door and wait for them to finish.

My emotions going haywire as the images of the woman's naked form fills my eyes, fucking dragonification.

I didn't wait long as two minutes later the woman comes out fully clothed wiping something off her chin in disgust.

"Hi there," I say startling the poor woman.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize someone actually came in."

"I don't think I was the only one." I gave her a knowing look and laughed at the furious blush on her face.

"Please don't tell his wife! She's my best friend and I need the money, if I don't do it I will lose my job and my house. Please, I beg of you, I'll do anything just don't tell her." The woman pleads before me, I ignore the slight pleasure I got hearing her beg for something.

"Anything huh? How about this, find me a decent place where I can open my shop. I'll need a good location, preferably near the center of town or the port so I get a good traffic of customers and only charge me a small fee. Do this and you have a deal, oh and if the town has any job requests come to me and if I don't do them I'll ask a passing mage to do it."

"If I do this you won't tell anyone?" Hope flooded into her eyes that no longer had that strange pink glow to them.

"I am a man of my word." It's the truth, dragons are honorable creatures. If we promise something we always carry it through, so if a dragon promises you will die it means it.

I walked out of that office with a spring in my step and the deed to my new shop, it was a small building previously owned by a blacksmith. The basement was a fully stocked workshop, the main floor was the shop floor and the top two floors were used for storage and living area.

I unlocked the door and assessed the situation, she did say it wasn't used in nearly 2 years but damn the dust and dirt was insane. Not to mention the number of rats that moved in.

I made a small dagger out of ice and threw it at the nearest rat, killing it instantly. I then raised it from the dead and began to alter it, I changed it be able to use magic. Turning the excess fat in its body into muscle making it much slimmer and stronger. Its coat was black, and it looked more so like a mixture of a cat and mouse than a rat, it looked like a black ratatta. I decided what the hell and tried to change it more, make it more like the pokemon. Allowing it to use magic and teaching the bases for quick attack, bite, hyper fang and tackle.

"Hey there Ratatta? Do me a favor and clear out the remainder of the vermin in here." Technically it wasn't a pokemon nor was it a rat so it was my own creation in a way. And even though it died, it was brought back and made into a new being essentially. So, if it does die again I can bring it back if I want to that is. I don't particularly want a rat following me around. Even if it looks kinda cool.

Shadow Clone

-100mp

"Sup boss!" my perfect copy greeted me with a wave.

"You already know what I want you to do don't you?"

"Yeah but you're helping me dick!" My clones have gotten really cocky, they won't let me pawn all the work onto them anymore. Going so far as to kill each other if I forced them to do stuff like cleaning, the only way to stop it is to help.

We spent the next couple of hours cleaning the shop up and fixing any holes caused by the rats, turns out there was a massive nest of them in the basement. So much so I had to clear out at least a hundred myself when my Rattata died again. I wasn't bothered to bring it back cause I don't particularly like rats.

I ended up replacing the floorboards with wood from the island, certain trees were magical, so they were stronger than most wood and much easier to clean.

It was 10 o'clock by the time the place was liveable. I still needed to set up my workshop, sure it already had one but for me, it wasn't enough. Especially when I use an assembly line with my clones. It's a pretty basic set up, one clone is in charge of spitting out different metals that is passed onto another clone who melts it down and pours it into different moulds for different items, which is passed onto another clone who polishes up that piece and send it off to someone else who would inscribe the basic outline for the seals needed for the item which would be passed to me or a different clone who makes the finalized seals. Then I give it to one of my clones to do whatever designs they see to be appropriate.

Thanks to this I have plenty of weapons in my arsenal, even if I only know how to use a handful. I have my own customized bow, one-handed sword, two-handed sword, katana, tanto, daggers, knives, sai and bo staff along with many many more weapons. I have plenty of stock to last me two months and enough materials to make more but I will need to set up a source for materials that I can't make myself. Maybe even a mine to get metals that I'm not familiar with so I don't use valuable magic.

(Time skip 1 month) 3 months before Lucy joins fairy tail.

I got back word from Nefarious, he's joined fairy tail a few weeks ago and has a house just outside of town. He is keeping mostly to himself acting like a loner. Natsu's been annoying him asking him stupid questions since he's a dragon god slayer. Alex Forest, the OC I created, has been keeping an eye on him from the S class floor and has been trying to get him alone to question him too he assumes.

I'm planning on heading and joining myself soon, I just need to have a reliable staff here to keep the shop running. I've grown popular, the brand of "HeartTec" has grown across Fiore, lots of people have been buying my magic items. Especially the rings, while it's common for mages to have only one magic like Requip only or an elemental magic. People have taken to buying a ring off me as while they aren't the most expensive they are useful for beginners in learning magic and some people have it as a backup.

One of the most popular ones I've been selling is my healing ring, I originally made it for myself. It automatically activates a low tier healing spell if the user's health drops below 50%. I didn't advertise that because people would think I was insane, health measured by numbers? So, I just advertise that it automatically heals a person when they are injured.

I've made a good fortune for myself, I'd be quite happy to hire some employees but why could I do that when I could get free labor in the form of altered dead.

So, I closed the store today, I took a request to clear out possible pirates off the coast of Hargeon. Apparently, they have robbed a few cargo ships nearby and the mayor wants them gone. I'm sure he won't miss a few of them.

Oh yeah almost forgot!

100,000,000 steps to go!

Until Unknown dragon egg will hatch.

I got this pop up nearly a week ago, this is the same egg I got off the first boss I had beaten. I completely forgot about it, I don't know how considering its a fucking dragon in my pocket but oh well.

Now all that is sorted let's get back to the task at hand.

I've been running around in the sky using Geppo to look for these pirates, I haven't found much other than a wrecked ship and no sign of any cargo. The bodies of men were burned in a pile but there were no traces of any women or children.

"FUCKING SLAVERS" I growled out, the rage thick in my voice as extend my senses wide in hopes of finding something... Anything.

That's when I spotted it, a massive wave of negative emotions streaming towards me beckoning me to come closer. Spending time with Nefarious has taught me how to sense negative emotions unless I want to get caught by surprise. His magic is fuelled by negative emotions after all.

"Let's get these bastards!" I roar to myself as I sprint, augmenting my speed with a mix of lightning magic and a shout of Wuld Nah Kest, thankfully I don't get tunnel vision because of Gamers Body. I used to a little, but I quickly adapted after three times using it.

I watch as a galleon with skull and crossbones grows closer and closer to me, the skull has a blue bandanna around its head and it's holding a knife between its broken teeth.

I cancel the technique and hover above the ship. I watch with eagle-like vision, or dragon-like vision, as the pirates rape women and children on the deck. Tears streaming down the captives faces fills me with rage. I want to just launch a full powered roar at the ship and blow it to pieces but I don't, I don't want to murder all those innocent children. Even if most children are fucking demons.

I watch as mist surrounds my body and the tears on the captives begin to solidify and freeze. My skin grows paler and paler as if it is made purely of snow, my sharp draconic eyes turn ice blue and my slits become more pronounced, my black hair gains tufts of blue as a blue glow starts coming from my mouth.

It glows brighter and brighter as the air grows colder and colder, the naked slaves shiver with cold and the pirates slow their trusts. Some rush inside for warmth leaving the slave chained to the ship. I continue to charge my roar; some people look towards me only seeing a bright blue light for some it might be the last they see.

I launch the roar, aiming at the hull of the ship and watch as a hole gets blown open only to freeze instantly, the connecting panels of wood get flash frozen and so does the water surround the ship... 20 meters away.

I cancel Geppo and gracefully fall onto the deck of the ship, the smell of sex and blood is disgusting. My appearance goes back to the normal black hair and blue/purple eyes as I pull my sword from its sheath on my back, it flashes golden as it turns into a set of twin daggers both made from dragon iron (My own creation) and each shaped like a dragon, one a fire dragon and the other an ice dragon both crafted to be able to produce their respective element.

"Wh.. Who are -!" The words got caught in the pirate's throat as my fire dagger is thrust into his neck before any of their eyes could catch up, he burst into flashes and was reduced to ash by the time I found my next target.

Screams started to be heard again on this ship, but not the screams of people being raped ... No, it was the screams of people being forced to watch their friends die before their eyes knowing they're next. The slaves watched with hope in their eyes and celebrated the death of their oppressors. It only took me five minutes to wipe out a ship of 50 men, none of them posing a challenge to a pissed off half dragon.

"What do you want!" The captain of the ship cried in his cabin, 5 slaves huddling in the corner of the room watching the man who was raping them about to die. " Do you want money? I have plenty? A woman? I can give you as many as you want... A child? I have them too! JUST PLEASE-" my fist plowed into his chest, my hand gripping his heart.

"Listen to me well because I will not repeat myself, scum. I don't want anything of yours only your head on a pike, these women and children you took and did despicable things to are now free and you can't do anything about it. I will kill you, how quickly depends on your answer. Are you the ringleader?" my voice was barely a whisper but laced with so much venom I'm sure the girls could hear me from the corner of the room.

"YES! IT WAS ME! I JUST WANTED TO FUCK WHO I WANTED AND TAKE WHAT I WANTED! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME... I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR!"

"Hmmm let me think about that" He gained a hopeful look for a split second before my hand suddenly gained spikes of metal which impaled his heart from every angle. "No"

I wasn't bothered to travel across all the ship looking for keys for the chains, so I just focused and willed all the metal chains to liquify and pool towards my hand. The liquid metal was basically molten metal without the heat. All the slaves rubbed their wrists with tears of happiness flowing down their faces, grouping together and celebrating.

The molten metal twists and solidifies, forming a golem. It was humanoid in shape, standing 7-8 ft tall with a smile on its face. It follows me as I walk around the ship and throw the bodies of the 50 men into my inventory for experiments with my magic.

"Um excuse me, mister?" A young child speaks from behind me, the young girl looks to be 8 years old and extremely malnourished. "What are you going to do with us?" Fear was evident in her eyes, but so was the hidden hope that sparkled like the stars above.

"What's your name kid?"

"Isabel." Her timid voice supplied, pride could be heard from her almost as if she holds pride in who she is. I inhale deeply, not in a creepy way but just to find out more about her. I found out much more than I expected.

"Isabel huh? Are you perhaps a dragon's child?" I quirk an eyebrow in her direction, my nose doesn't lie. And after living around dragons for a month I can smell one a mile away. I don't know how I didn't recognize her scent as a dragon slayer, maybe the smell of sex and blood hid it.

"How did you know?!" Her face was full of shock and surprise, not knowing how to process this information she took a calming breath... Only to smell my scent too. "You're one too?!"

"Yes and no, I am a dragon slayer but I wasn't raised by a dragon. I was taught by one, well 2 actually 3 no if I count Alduin then 4. Yeah, I was taught by four dragons, Mercury, Ether, Alizeh and Alduin. Who raised you, child?" I attempted to but some softness to my voice.

"Glacier, the ice dragon! She left when I was 5."

"So you're 12? Damn you need some food in you, you look like you're 8 years old."

"I'm 12 and a half! Fucking old man!"

"Kid I'm only 21" Anger slips into my voice and her body visibly tenses. I drown in self-hatred for getting angry at her. She's been made do god knows what for who knows how long.

"To answer your question, Isabel, I won't do anything to harm any of you. I'll try and help you all if I can, but I won't be able to, I can help you... I want to help you, you're a fellow dragon slayer and if my guess is correct then you've only gotten a year or two of training."

"Yeah, Glacier only started my training before she left. I learned how to roar and how to make things from ice but that's all." a sad look fills her dirty face as she clutches a necklace around her neck. It's a frozen teardrop tied by a dirty old string.

"I'll train you, I can use some ice magic and we can learn together if you want. I plan on joining a guild in a months' time, will you come with me, Isabel?" Tears prickle in the girl's eyes as an invisible hand grips my heart like how I gripped that bastard's heart.

"I will" She whispers and tackles me with a hug, her small figure so frail around my body. Her arms feel like twigs ready to snap, I will take care of her. Nobody will harm her anymore.

-two weeks later-

These past few weeks have been a blur, I and Isabel have grown very close in such a short amount of time. The poor girl gets terrible nightmares, so she sleeps with me most nights, she's taken to calling me Rin-Nii or just brother. I prefer brother because it sounds so weird hearing English and Japanese in one sentence but then again, my name is Japanese. The other slaves have been brought to the rune knights, the children sent to orphanages which I help fund and the women have taken to taking care of the kids in the orphanages mainly because they know what they went through.

Isabel got her name legally changed to Isabel Heartfire, she's officially my little sister which is odd because it's been such a short time. But she loves it, having a family.

"Oi Izzy! Breakfast is ready!" She knows most of the things about me, apart from the part where she is an OC of my creation. I didn't even realize it until we went home that night and got her cleaned up. Her ice white hair shimmered in the light and her icy blue eyes seemed so much brighter than on the ship. I hated myself so much more because its thanks to me that she went through such things. The least I can do is give her a family and support, but no matter what that ache in my chest won't leave.

"What is it today?!" The excitement in her voice warmed that ache just a little, a smile graced my face as she took a seat and eagerly waited for my response.

"You're favorite, blueberry pancakes and whipped cream." I don't know if this world has pancakes but I sure as hell know how to make them and just because people don't know what they are doesn't mean I'm not going to make them. If people haven't heard of them that just means I could sell them.

"Hell yeah!" She didn't even wait to finish her cheer as she tucked into the pancakes with ease, the stack of 10 quickly dropped to 8 then to 6 and so on.

"Slow down, I'm making more but that doesn't mean you have to rush. I don't want you choking on them" I have 4 pans going at once, the batter already made hours before and kept preserved in my inventory. I expertly flip two pans at once and have another stack made within minutes. I eat some while I give the plate to the starving dragoness.

"It's sooooo yummy." Her adorable voice says behind another pancake being shoveled in. I laugh to myself as I enjoy my own stack of 20 pancakes.

"When you're done I want you to get ready, we're going to Magnolia today and meeting with a friend of mine." I get a nod in return, the girl clearly to occupied with the pancakes to care.

Nefarious and I have been in touch frequently, he bought us me and Isabel a house close by to his with a linked training field. It doesn't have any furnishing and it hasn't even been painted yet but I wanted to see it for myself and show Isabel her new home.

We took the train to magnolia at one o'clock, I left the shop in the very capable hands of the scum who did things to my little sister. I brought him back but altered his appearance so Lizzy doesn't get upset by seeing him. I left his memories intact and have the memory of his death on loop when he sleeps, he and two of his previous subordinates are now completely loyal to me and will listen to my every command.

They clean the store and when I'm not there or if I want to spend time with Lizzy they tend to the store. I still make the items myself I've literally locked myself and 100 clones into the workshop building massive amounts of items to build up a stock.

"Nii-san! Will we be there soon? I don't feel well." Lizzy whined from the seat across from me. We were just pulling into a station, two more stops before magnolia.

"Come here." I pat the seat beside me, she obediently sits holding onto her stomach.

"See this?" I pull up my sleeve showing off a green glowing seal. " It's a magical seal I made, its function is to stop me from feeling sick when on transportation. It's a thing all dragon slayers feel, it's much worse for me because of you know." she already knows about my slow transformation, but I don't want to say it in public.

"Can you put one on me please, it feels so bad." I wrap my arm around her and lay her head on my shoulder. I grip her hand gently in mine and apply the seal, the activation of the seal caused her to fall asleep.

"Shh sleep my little dragon, you'll feel better when you wake up." I gently weave my fingers through her long hair, staring out the window.

"Em excuse me!" a voice breaks me out of my daydreaming, I turn to see a young blue haired woman. " Can I take this seat?" She points to the seat opposite me. I can't help but think she looks familiar.

 _'Please don't be another OC. I can't take the guilt.'_

" Of course," I force a friendly smile on my face as the young woman sits down. She twists in the seat, reaching into her bag and exposing something that makes me remember exactly why she looks familiar.

"Are you a fairy tail mage?" I speak without even realizing.

"Oh yeah, don't worry i'm not as destructive as the others in my guild. I'm not even that good at fighting. I prefer to stick to my books." She raises a book from her bag to prove her point.

"I wasn't worried about that, it's just that I was going to Magnolia because I wanted to try to join fairy tail. A friend of mine joined recently, Nefarious?"

"You know Nefarious? I'm surprised he talks to someone, he hasn't spoken much to anyone other than to Master and Mira. Oh, and telling Natsu to piss off but I don't think that counts." We share a laugh.

"That's Nef for ya, silent and broody. The only reason he talks to me is that I pose a challenge for him, and we're a team." a blush spreads across the girl's face. " NOT like that, I am very much straight. Plus, I think he's more into blondes." I flick my hair out of my eyes dramatically, gaining a giggle in return.

"Sorry, I'm Levy. Levy Macgarden. Nice to meet you?"

"Rinji, Rinji Heartfire. And this sleeping bundle of white here is Isabel, my little sister." I extend my hand and shake hers, my hand returns to Izzy's hair massaging her scalp to ward off any nightmares she may or may not have.

"Heartfire? Why does that sound familiar?" I chuckle to myself, maybe it's because I've become very famous for my magical products.

"No idea, hah hah ha" my nervous laughter causes the girl to quirk her eyebrow until she looks at the book in her hand. Why oh why did it have to be sorcerers weekly, especially the one with me on the cover FUCK!

"NO WAY!"

"SHHH!"

"Sorry, wow you're The Rinji Heartfire. Owner of HeartTec "

"I'm guessing you're a fan?"

"YES!" She pauses clearing her throat. " your inventions are amazing. I love your edition of whirlwind reading glasses, how they can record books and take pictures with them. Not to mention how they are double the speed of most glasses and cause less of a strain on the eyes."

"Yeah, I made them for myself really, these ones I'm wearing have a zoom feature and I can see up to a mile away. Not that I really need it, but it can be handy at times."

"Why don't you need it? That would be helpful for jobs."

"I'm a dragon slayer, so is my sister. My eyesight is much better than a human, I can see for miles without the glasses. "

"Another dragon slayer? Someone else for Natsu to annoy." she laughs and stares out of the window.

This is nice, Levy was one of my favorite characters. The fact that she was made to be a side character and yet even defied the author's expectations is amazing, just because she has a primary support type magic she is still useful. If she wasn't in the guild they would be lost, everyone in fairy tail was needed even if they didn't think so.

"So, levy, whats the guild like? I've been looking forward to joining a guild and I just thought fairy tail was a good choice."

"We treat everyone as family if anyone needs help well give it to them. If they are sad we are to, happy we are too. If anyone attacks a guild member no matter if you're in the guild years or hours the entire guild will destroy the person who attacked them, well everyone but Laxus anyway he's the master's grandson and he's an ass."

"I see. Do you think they'll accept me?" I know they won't reject me, they would let literally anyone join but I still can't help but have my doubts. Like come on it was literally my favorite place in the world, I gave up my past life for this I'll be devastated if I don't get in. Maybe I'll just destroy the world or something, oh that could be fun.

"Of course! Master will accept anyone who wants a family, a home."

"I think we will need something like that." I hold Izzy closer to me, accidentally stirring her from her sleep.

"Morning Nii-san." she rubs the sleep out of her eyes but doesn't move from her position.

"Morning my sleepy dragon. " I greet her with a warm smile, this child just found a way into my heart and won't leave.

"Whos that." She whispers for me to hear.

"This is Levy, she's a mage from fairy tail."

"Really! Isn't that the guild you want to join Nii-san." I nod my head and rub her hair trying to calm the hyperactive child.

We chatted for the next hour or so, parting ways at the train station, me and Izzy head for the forest by the Cathedral. This is where our homes are.

I took one step into the forest and was immediately diving to my right, my arms wrapped around Izzy for protection. I look down seeing five needles made of darkness embedded in the ground where I once stood.

" Thanks for that Nef! What a warm welcome." I got no response, instead, I was attacked from all sides. More and more darkness needles came out of the trees.

"Ender frost dragons reflective mirrors! Five reflective mirrors floated around us like shields absorbing the needles and launching them back twice as fast and twice as strong.

I look down seeing the determined look from Izzy, we clasped hands and absorbed magic into our mouths.

Pure ender magic in mine and pure ice in hers.

 **Unison raid: Frozen Ender dragons hail storm.**

I controlled the movement of the roar as I pinpointed Nefarious' s location, he raised a wall of darkness which resisted our attack, just enough for him to dodge to the side.

"Did... Did we get him?" Izzy gasped for breath as holding onto me like a crutch

"Nope"

"I give, Sup Rin." Nefarious steps out of the shadows of a tree.

"What was that all about?"

"I was bored, and I wanted to make sure it was you." the man smirks at me and the drained ice dragon beside me.

"Fair enough. Nef this is Izzy or Isabel, Izzy this is Nefarious the friend I was telling you about" Izzy hides behind me shyly, waving slightly to the imposing figure that is the Dragon god slayer.

"Shy one huh?" Nefarious chuckles to himself.

"No, it's just you look like a pedo." A tick mark appears on Nefarious' s forehead, his fist shrouds in darkness and punches me in the chest. I return the favor with a flaming fist of my own.

"Dick."

"Nice to see you too, anyway come on then show me the house!"

 **\- A/n-**

 **Sorry for the poor quality of the story as of late, I'm writing these as a distraction from my studies I'm kind of pooling all my ideas into this one story. If it's coming out shit please tell me, or if you like it tell me. I want to know what you guys think.**

 **If you have any ideas for the story send them on, I have a few ideas myself that I'm a bit unsure of adding or not. So, I'll leave it up to you guys.**

 **-He takes a break for a while and travels to different universes using Nefarious' s new eye, or he gets his own and travels by himself. Worlds like fallout or Skyrim and maybe some other worlds that aren't anime or if they are anime they are week ones compared to fairy tail. (Movies and book worlds are possible too)**

 **-He uses the seals in his fingers as summons to summon different animals, possibly pokemon or other creatures. He can then enter a temporary takeover of that creature.**

 **-He takes over the world, something terrible happens that sends him over the edge and he takes it out on everyone and everything. Literally saying fuck it and turning off everything, getting extremely op and going to different worlds only to take it over.**

 **-He leaves Izzy at fairy tail, deciding its better if she doesn't get involved in his beef with the Gm, going so far as to fake his own death. (I'm seriously thinking this one, but only near the end of the story.)**

 **Anyway, there are more but I don't think I should give all of them away, no fun in that. If anyone has any suggestions for weapons or items for him to make leave them in a review or in a pm. You can also leave ideas for enemy's that he can face that would give him a challenge in the future.**

 **So yeah, see you guys next time. Don't expect another chapter as soon as I got this one out. I literally wrote this and the last one together.**

 **(Review responses)**

 **: Thanks for the review, I've always liked that type of gamers mind because it's better than having something that completely controls the character. If I was to add in gamers mind, he would have something like that.**

 **The reaper of death445: I didn't at the time, thank you for informing me.**

 **hiareportsyou: Yes Rinji acts like he's bored all the time , but to him it is boring as he finds it difficult to find enjoyment after losing everything he cared about. I was the same for awhile, but i understand where you're coming from i probably made it out that he is bored too much. But most of the time he isn't actually bored, it's just a mask that's always been there.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, hope you all enjoyed. I'll try post next week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

 **A heads up to everyone i plan on stopping after i post chapter 20 or 25 and going back over the previous chapters, so if anyone is willing could they Pm me and just tell me about a mistake they spotted or if something is just boring.**

 **Now onto the story.**

2 stories, 3 bedrooms and a 2-bathroom house with a large kitchen, sitting room, dining room, and underground workshop. All fully furnished and sealed with magic seals to prevent unwanted entry of anyone and anything. So, no rodents nor annoying pests.

Izzy's room is upstairs with its own bathroom, painted ice white and decorated with snowflakes on the walls. A rug on the floor designed to look like a snow even as cold as snow. She's an ice dragon slayer, she prefers the cold to the warm. It was either this or make the room itself be below zero. I was not having that it doesn't matter if she was the living embodiment of ice she can live with a little heat, I don't want her getting sick.

"Dude? What happened to you? You're growing soft." Nefarious supplied, the prick helping himself the stuff from my fridge.

"What? Is it so bad that I care for the child?" anger leaked into my voice.

"Just saying, you're acting like an overprotective parent. Sure, that may be ok now but when she gets older she will hate that, I already hate it." I toss the knife I was using to chop up vegetables for dinner.

"It comes with the transformation, I view her as family and after what I made her go through from such a young age it eats away at me. Look I know I'm growing soft, but it's not going to stop me from helping you if that's what you're on about." I ignore him, continuing to chop up the last pepper. I'm making a Chicken tikka masala tonight, a mild one for Izzy and an extra spicy one for me and Nefarious.

The three of us sit down like a weird dysfunctional family, me the weird overprotective mother and Nefarious and Izzy the two noisy kids. Both making faces at each other from across the table.

 _*Knock knock*_

I take a deep breath, breathing in the smell of ash and smoke as well as scales, a fire dragon slayer. Natsu. And the smell of fur and fish, happy.

"What do they want?" Nefarious says with his mouthful of food.

"Probably want to challenge you to another fight!" Izzy giggles to herself, we met them 2 days ago when Natsu followed home Nefarious from the guild to challenge him, me and Izzy were out training and spotted them. We still haven't joined fairy tail but we plan to in the next day or two.

"Hey Natsu, what brings you over?" I open the door to see the drooling faces of dragon slayer and exceed. "You want food don't you?" Two quick nods were what I got, I just moved to the side gesturing for them to sit at the table.

"Soo~ good!" Both said in unison, Natsu taking forkful after forkful of the extra hot while happy eating the mild.

"I just hope there's enough for 4 dragon slayers and a cat." I sweat drop at the scene of Natsu trying to sneak some off Nefarious' s plate while Nefarious defended it with his knife easily.

...

..

.

"Man, that was good! Now! Nefarious let's fight!"

"No. Not in the mood right now."

"Aww come on man, fight me" Natsu lit his fist ablaze ready to swing at Nefarious' s face.

"No fighting in my house!" I sucked up the fire and punched Natsu in the face, knocking off his chair and causing him to land in a tangle of limbs. "You can fight outside for all I care but I will not have you destroy my house."

"Alright Alright, you're like a meaner Erza." rubbing his head Natsu rose and took his seat again.

"What brings you here Natsu? Was it really just to challenge Nef again?" I speak, ignoring his comment.

"No... It's just, you're the only other dragon slayers I know. I know not all of you came from dragon parents like me but still, it's like you guys are family, sure everyone in the guild are family but I've always kind of felt unwanted" fuck, that answers my question of OOC characters. They exist and out of all the badass Natsu ones I made this one had to be it, the overused one of Natsu feeling out of place in fairy tail so he acts the fool, acts weak just so he can make people smile to make people like him. Even though he gets some hate, ok a good bit of hate at times he still does it because it makes him feel happy. He'll protect them because to him they are family, and to a dragon family means everything.

"Well, you're always wanted here Natsu. We may not be Igneel but were your family now." a smile worked its way onto my face, I think I saw Nefarious' s face twitch too. And Izzy? She went over and gave Natsu a hug.

"Yay I have another big brother!" The poor girl, the only family she knew was Glacier and she left when she was 5 years old and was a slave pretty much ever since. Sure, Natsu's an adult now but the only person whos ever believed him about his father being a dragon died, he's been surrounded by people he calls a family even though they don't always trust or believe him, always thinking he's an idiot or a liar. But now he has people who believe him about dragons being real because we too have trained with dragons or seen them or have been raised by them.

"You too Happy we're not leaving you out!" I pull the little exceed into a hug alongside Izzy and Natsu. Watching the two of them smile and laugh. "You joining in Nef? You're family too."

He looks at us longingly for a bit before shaking his head.

"No, I don't need this crap." he got up and walked away. Idiot, I know for a fact that underneath all that coldness and power is a lonely person who wants a family. He was ripped from his own world and thrown here to be killed, he's been alone ever since.

"You guys should join Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaims. " Come on it'll be cool, we could be a team! Team Flying dragons or Team Dragon slayers!" I chuckle at the kid's enthusiasm, even if he's only a few years younger than me he still seems like a child.

"Team dragon born?" Izzy supply's, those two will get on great. Probably too good.

"That so cool, I love it! What do you think happy?!" he got the little 'Aye sir' in return as the three of them chatted and chatted.

I got up and carried all the dishes into the kitchen to clean them, noticing Nefarious standing there with a faraway look.

"I was serious you know." I break him out of his thoughts." I view you like family, Izzy does too and so does Natsu. Sure, things are a lot different than on Earth but here, family means everything. I trust you like I would a brother, that's why I'm willing to help you with your goal. I will help you kill the gods, but it's foolish to think we can do this ourselves. We will need all the help we can get, Natsu, Izzy and Happy out there? They view us as a family, we need to protect them from these gods and the gm. "

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right, it's just I've never really had a _proper_ family before." a sad smile spread out across his face, his sharp canines nearly ruining the look.

"You do now, you do now." I pat him on the back as I start to clean the plates. "Now start putting these away for me, your family now so you need to pull your weight around the house!" I order the dragon god slayer, a quick smile flashed across his face as he gave a rough chuckle before drying and putting away the knives and forks.

\- The next day-

I walked up the steps from my workshop, I let Natsu crash in my bed while Happy stayed with Izzy. I stayed up all night making new items and browsing the store for any new skills/perks I could buy, I wanted to only use dragon slayer magic when necessary due to dragonification. The more I use it the quicker it spreads, I don't want to become a dragon so soon so I'm going to only use it in big fights. Training doesn't count obviously.

There is one perk I bought that might be a bit op.

 **Skill stealer!**

 **Defeating/killing an enemy will allow you to absorb their knowledge on one of their skills.**

 **Be it magic spells, their mastery of a weapon or hell even their mathematical ability.**

 **If you kill them it allows you to completely absorb their knowledge of it.**

 **Only works for the first time.**

 **cannot be used multiple times on the same opponent or same creature type.**

 **E.g.: (Kill a zombie an only learn one thing from that type of zombie, zombie of that world/ level group)**

I think it's an epic perk, it'll be handy when fighting gods, I could possibly learn how to control destruction Ki if I were to defeat Beerus or kill him by killing all the supreme kais.

Just thinking of all the uses it has causes excitement to flow through my veins, what else did I get... Oh yeah! I also bought myself an ID: Create skill. Just like the actual gamer, I can now create my own instant dungeons, but I paid a little extra for this little bonus.

 **ID: Create/exit.**

 **Allows one to create an instant dungeon, extra features allow for the creation of mini-verses that expand and grow as time goes on. Even allowing for alteration from outside forces (the gamer only)**

 **Current dungeons.**

 **Empty dungeon: Time flows normally, no monsters either.**

I'm defiantly fucking with this one, if I can create mini-verses then I can essentially have unlimited resources and have a colony of creatures serve me and mine said resources for me. Hell, I could even have them make the items for me. I can become the god of my own universe's, which might go to my head but who cares it'll help me get stronger!

I wonder if it's possible to create universes like games and anime, so I could get items from them and fight enemies from them. That'll be cool.

I didn't have much after getting these two things, but with what I had left I thought I'd buy one last thing for nefarious. An Exceed egg. The dragon slayers in fairy tail all had their own ones, why not him? I have something else for Izzy.

"Good morning Nii-san" Izzy's sleepy voice spoke out from the kitchen doorway, I've been making waffles while thinking back on last night.

"Morning my little dragoness, eat up I have a surprise for you later." Happy flew sleepily from her head. "Do you want fish or waffles for breakfast happy? I have both."

"FIIISH!" drool poured out of his mouth as I put down three fish on a plate for the furry little cat.

"Where's Natsu and Nef?" I got two shrugs in return when I felt a tremor go through the ground.

I go outside leaving the two half-asleep gluttons to their food.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

 **Darkness Dragon God's Ferocious Roar!**

The two attacks met, Natsu being easily overpowered by Nefarious' s. Him clearly being the more powerful of the two.

"Don't hold back on me Natsu! Don't act like the weakling I see in the guild!" Nefarious shouts, I wonder what I mean by that until I see the look in Natsu eyes. They look more intelligent, less impulsive and much more in control.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

This time it seemed more condensed, much finer of a beam as I look at his mouth. His fingers partially covering his mouth, his magic didn't seem as wild it almost seemed more powerful.

 **Darkness Dragon Gods Ferocious Roar!**

Nefarious meets the attack with one of his own, him doing the exact same thing with his hand. Have they been training together or something?

This time the power struggle didn't seem as one-sided, even though Nefarious still won the power struggle. But Natsu was still going, pushing into a close combat fight sending iron fist after iron fist. Nefarious doing the same, meeting him fist for fist causing Natus's skin to start to erode.

They both pull back, charging up their attacks. Until I ruin it by erecting a metal wall between them.

"Breakfast is ready, go get some before its cold or before Izzy eats it all. "I chuckle as Natsu starts to rush in, I stop him by grabbing his wrist. "Two things, one you don't have to act like a fool around us. Be yourself and don't hold back in a fight against us, we can take it and we can definitely keep up. Two, let me heal you."

"Sure."

I used a healing spell on him before sending him inside to eat, Nefarious brushing past me as I survey the damage before me.

" I need to learn some fucking earth magic, this shit is going to take ages to regrow... Fuck it, I'll do it now." I created two clones that held a quarter of my magic each. " Go back to the island and I want one of you to learn more healing spells and support type magic and the other try and learn earth magic. Try avoiding buying skill books, use the ID'S if you want to, you can even make your own ones but just try to avoid spending money." They both nod and create a portal with my ender dragon slayer magic, stepping in and disappearing.

I am going to get such a headache from that, maybe I should get Gamers Mind? It could probably stop my mind from melting with the influx of knowledge.

..

.

"Come on let's go to the guild! You guys have to join!" Natsu's voice raises in excitement, it seems that not all his childishness is fake.

"Ok ok, we'll join today, or we'll try to, you and happy go on ahead I want to talk to Nef and Izzy first."

"See you guys there!" him and happy wave as the run out the door.

"What do you want to talk about Nii-san?" Izzy cutely asks.

"I have something for the two of you. Nef, I got you an exceed egg." I say pulling out said egg from my inventory, it doesn't say what type of exceed it will be or what it'll look like but the egg was cool, it is black with what looks like red flames licking its shell.

"Huh, you didn't have to get me anything..."

"I wanted to. Now, Izzy, I got this egg a while ago from a dragon I defeated so I assume it's a dragon egg, what kind I don't know. But I think it's waiting for the right person to help it hatch. Will you be this dragons mother for me?" I take out the pure blue egg, I seem small, but it glowed with magic. It held some warmth in it, but it seems ready to hatch soon enough.

"Thank you, Nii-san! I'll take good care of it I promise!"

"Wow I get a cat and the kid gets a dragon, a bit unfair don't you think?" Nefarious jokes? I think.

"Hey, I already planned on giving it to her I wasn't going to get you anything. If you don't want the cat, I'll take it back!"

"No, it's mine now." Nefarious smirks, I can't help but think I damned that cat to a life of hell.

With that, Izzy and Nefarious place their eggs in their own rooms. Nefarious having taken his to his own home, even though he practically lives it mine. We headed on our way to the guild hall, the original guild hall, pre-phantom. I began to shake with excitement, I got to see the place that sparked my obsession for fairy tail. The place that raised great wizards and witches, raised a family that was free to be themselves and protects each other. The one place in the world I always wish to be.

"This is it huh? Fairy Tail!" my ears already alerted me to the brawl going on inside, I'm going to join a month before Lucy. I can smell the splinters of chairs as they're thrown across the room, beer spilled on other people and hear the sound of flesh on flesh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nefarious smirks, already knowing what I plan on doing.

I raise my leg and kick the door open, witnessing the brawl before me. Nobody even paying attention to our entrance, as I and Izzy walk in silently. Hugging the wall to escape the thrown objects, nefarious still standing at the door. Until he took a deep breath.

"ERZA'S HERE!" he roared, a smirk playing on his face as he watched his guildmates run across the room like headless chickens, cleaning the mess they made. Natsu seemingly oblivious to this as he still held Gray in a headlock. "Just kidding." His mischievous laugh echoed across the room. Only to receive looks of anger, not full of rage just annoyance at the man's prank.

"Hi there, can I help you two?" A soft voice graced my ears as I turned around to see a pair of big blue eyes meet mine.

"Uh, Yeah sorry. I and my sister are looking to join." I stared dumbly, being captivated by the beauty that is Mirajane Strauss until Izzy snapped me out of it.

"Oh, another new member! We've been getting a few of those lately. Master!" Mira shouted to the other end of the bar, where the short old man was drinking and watching his children fight. He walked across the counter, plonking himself down beside Mira and stretching his hand to grab her ass.

"Oh, two new members I see. Nice to meet you, I'm Makarov Dreyer."

"I'm Rinji Heartfire and this is my little sister." I push her forward to introduce herself.

"I. I'm Isabel Heartfire, it's nice to meet you, sir." Her shyness showing, she tried to hide behind me only for me to hold her in front of me.

"So where do you want your guild marks?" The old man asks taking a swig from his mug again and for Mira to disappear to get the stamp.

"That's it? No questions? Were in?" I acted shocked, I already knew it would be easy but still.

"That's it. We accept anyone and everyone here at Fairy Tail, no matter their past. So long as they want to join, want to have a family and they won't harm another member then your in." A smile spread across the old man's face, you can tell its genuine. And damn is it infectious.

"I'd like it on my right forearm in green, please... Master" I roll up the sleeve of my Gamers hoodie, which is the same black hoodie design with the strings and inside of the hood is purple and a dragon breathing out purple flames on the back. I look in amazement at the guild mark being there, I've always wanted this mark and now I finally have it.

Izzy got hers the same place as Natsu got his, her upper right arm in ice blue.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! EVERYONE, WE HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS. LETS PARTY!" a chorus of YEAH surrounded the room, the noise tripled as everyone drank and sung and fought. All with smiles on their faces.

...

..

.

"We're home..." I whispered to myself, receiving a squeeze from Izzy and a smile as we joined in on the festivities.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone, I'm trying to write all these chapters in bulk so I don't feel bad for the slow post. The only thing wrong with that for me anyway is that as soon as I get the all clear from my beta I just post it immediately even though I intend to try and post them weekly.**

 **So yeah, hope you guys have been enjoying this so far. I've been enjoying writing it anyway, I added in the ID's because I'm honestly surprised I haven't sooner. Using the Mini-Verses, which might be a bit too op, I plan on having Rinji go to different worlds like Skyrim or even an alternate Fairy Tail. So yeah, maybe ideas for places for him to go if you guys have them? I ask this every time, but I rarely get feedback other than just comments, which I don't mind but still. If anyone has any ideas for this story please send them on, magic/weapons/items/skills/etc anything would be helpful. Maybe some suggestions on what he could use his spells for?**

 **Do you want him to go to Naruto-verse and raise the past Hokage from the dead and make them his slaves?**

 **Want him to bring back Vegeta when he dies on Namek and have him learn from him? Like I've given Rinji some OP skills, I just want your guys' opinion on what I should use them for. Otherwise, I might just ruin the story, if I haven't already.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review and some feedback and I'll try to have the next one out soon.**

 **reviews**

 **Lord-of-the-Abyss1: 2 things,**

 **1: i understand everyone has their own opinions on my story and that the majority of them are kind of negative but don't just be an ass and just say it's shit.**

 **2: Give me a reason! Like it's so fucking frustrating not getting much feedback as it is and to see an email saying i got a review actually makes me happy, but to see it's just some asshole shitting on my hard work and not even giving me a fucking reason. Lets just say it makes me want to stop, stop writing (which has been my passion since i was 12), stop posting anything… just stop living.**

 **So if anyone has any comments like this from now on i will just report them, give me an actual reason. For those of you who have enjoyed this story and who have helped me improve my writing, thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK really important announcement**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to post a chapter, real life problems mixed with an unhappiness with this story lead me to just lose motivation for it. Turns out I wrote a few chapters that I thought I posted but didn't, and I now have a pretty good idea for the end of not only this story but a few new and already existing stories of mine.**

 **See this story is a part of a series it's basically the back story to one of my characters in another story.**

 **I would like some feedback, please. Do you enjoy this story? I plan to step things up a notch and probably move away from the main story of fairy tail but have some themes/characters from it. Without further adieu, please enjoy chapter 17 and once again I am sorry for the massive delay.**

"Hey, Nefarious?"

"What?"

"If I created a mini-verse, one based off a game and used it to grow stronger basically becoming its god. Would you kill me?"

"Well since you're not one of the ones that put me here I suppose not, go ahead." I nodded in thanks as I activated my new skill.

 **ID CREATE: MINI-VERSE SKYRIM.**

"Hey, guys whatcha doing?" Natsu and happy appear out of nowhere, as me him and happy are sucked into the portal that appeared in front of us. Taking us to Skyrim... Fuck

"Welcome, creator and friends" An ominous voice spoke out across this dark plane we found ourselves in, I should've tested this first fuck.

"Who are you?" My voice echoed across nothingness, it doesn't even sound like my own. This is so similar to when I died, fuck did I die again?

"I am one of the many gods of this realm you have created, I wished to great the one who gave me my power."

"What is your name, my child?" Got I sound so weird, taking up the role of god? I did not expect this.

 ** _"My name is Akatosh, I am the Dragon God of time. It is a pleasure to meet you, my creator."_** Respect was found in his voice, his powerful voice. I don't understand why there was respect, he is so much more powerful than me.

 ** _"Now, I need to tell you something before you enter this world... You will need to blend in, so you must create your avatar."_**

"What?" Natsu's confusion rung out, I think he's only after waking up or something. It's not like I can see shit.

"Hey Natsu, you're a fucking idiot. " I take a deep breath, calming myself. "We are about to enter another world, one I've created so I can train and learn new magic and get new weapons. Do blend in we need to create an avatar for our time here."

"Even me?" Happy' s usual cheerful voice butted in.

"Yes happy, even you."

"Please pick one of the races of this world."

 **Altmer (High Elf)**

 **Argonian (Lizardman.)**

 **Bosmer (Wood Elf)**

 **Breton (Human)**

 **Dunmer (Dark elf)**

 **Imperial (another human)**

 **Khajiit (Cat person)**

 **Nord (Another human)**

 **Orsimer (Orc)**

 **Redguard (Human)**

As he said each one of these an example of one appeared before us.

"You guys go first." suddenly both Natsu and happy appeared before me, visible now.

"Ok." Natsu walked up and gave each one of them an appraising look, happy following his father's lead and doing the same until he saw the Khajiit.

"I'm gonna be the Cat person!" Happy stated, suddenly his small blue body changed into a tall humanoid cat bit blue fur and white stripes. "Cool." His voice so much smoother than before, his claws much more deadly.

"Screw it, I'll be the Argonian." I wasn't expecting that, maybe he wants to feel closer to Igneel with the scales. Before me stood a tall crimson scaled Argonian with two curved horns out the back of its head and deep black eyes. "Cool."

"My turn I guess" I could go Nord, but that seems too basic. An elf maybe? Uhh I don't know, High elves are good with magic, wood elves archery what was the dark elf good at again? Ah, I can't remember. "Fuck it, I'll go Nord." I changed, my body bulkier than what it usually is. My eyes an icy blue and my hair pitch black, long enough to touch the back of my neck.

All three of us are wearing the starting prisoner clothes.

"Good luck on your journey My Creator, your magic has been sealed for now, but all of your other skills are still able to be used. You can learn spells from this world and use them obviously, but your other magic has been sealed. I am sorry, but it is the only way. Good luck try not to die because you won't be coming back if you do."

And with that, we disappeared only to be woken up on a horse-drawn carriage, Natsu across from Ralof and me and happy in the carriage behind.

I ignore Ralofs annoying speech, I've heard it way too many times deciding to focus on Happy instead.

"So Happy, what do you want to learn? Because we're gonna be here for a while, you can learn how to use a sword or dagger, a bow or some magic?" I question the Exceed turned Khajiit.

"Um, magic I guess?" The cat's vocal change will take a while to get used to.

"Ok, in this world the magic is spread out into different schools. You can learn some of each but it's easier to focus on one and master it. There is Alteration, which is mainly defensive type skills with some mild offensive ones like paralyze. You can also create lights and detect other mages nearby along with other stuff. Oh, and breath underwater." The cat's smile grew at that last one, he is addicted to anything fish related. "There is also conjuration, this allows you to summon things like sword, bows, daggers and different creatures from this world. Then Destruction magic, which Natsu will probably learn. Which has 3 main elements, Frost, Spark, and Fire. Using these you can learn fire magic, lightning magic, and ice magic. You can get pretty powerful with them. What else... Oh right two more, Restoration. Which is basically all healing spells from what I remember. And lastly Illusion, which will help you distract opponents and stay hidden for sneak attacks."

"Cool." The cat's eyes sparkle." Can I learn a few spells from each? I want to help Natsu! I want to support him and heal him during his fight, so he doesn't kill himself." Determination burns in the cat's eyes.

"Ok, hmm let's see what you could learn..."

"OPEN THE GATES!"

"Shit we're here, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you or Natsu here ok? " Using the cat's claws, I cut my bindings, Akatosh may have sealed my magic from Earthland but not the magic I learned that belongs here. So, all the destruction magic that I learned, I can use. Hopefully, my shouts still work too, if one of them were to get put on the block before Alduin appears then I will massacre these bastards.

I hold on to my bindings while I step off the wagon.

"Name!" Hadvar shouts.

"Alex." I give, nudging Happy to also give a fake name.

"Eh, Laxus." I resist the urge to slap him silly, sure Alex isn't exactly the best cover name but Laxus? Come on Happy!

"Next prisoner." Natsu steps forward after us, giving his false name as Salamander. Which isn't that bad I suppose.

We watch in horror, for Happy and Natsu, as the poor unnamed Stormcloak was beheaded in front of us. It was impressive how he gave his life for his cause and didn't hesitate when it was his time to die, no fear no regret. If this was one piece I'd think he was a carrier of the Will of D.

"Next up to the block, Alex." Huh, I was expecting it to be Natsu, he did sit across from Ralof after. If my guess is right I think he's the Dragonborn here, so how come it's me who is next?

I walk forward, kneel placing my neck on the block. The eyes of the man before me stare back at me from the basket.

"You could've at least cleaned this out before, damn." I give back some sass to the executioner. I'm confident I won't die but if I don't hear alduin in the next second these people are dead.

And that's when I hear it.

"What was that!" Some of the men and women panic at the noise. The imperial captain or whatever tells them to carry on.

"Oh, please do go on, I'll tell you we did nothing wrong. I'm not surprised the empire is so corrupt that it just kills people who stumble across people getting arrested." Angry faces looked at me, especially that of General Tullius.

My executioner raised the axe, I watched as I seen the black body of Alduin fly behind the watchtower only for him to land right as the man was to swing his axe. Causing him to stumble and stare in horror at the dragon.

I jump up quickly, drop my bindings quickly as I grab Natsu and Happy and run into the tower with Ralof.

"What are you doing Rinji! We need to save them!" Natsu roars, trying to break free of my hold.

"Natsu listen to me, please." My voice soft and calm. " We can't... We don't have our magic, nor do we have any weapons to stop it, if I could I would but right now we aren't strong enough. None of those men out there are. That isn't just any Dragon. He is the Dragon God of Destruction, Alduin..." I was met with silence, the entire tower of Stormcloak hearing my statement and looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure, young Nord." Jarl Ulfric questioned me.

"I am."

"If that truly is the case then those men out there don't stand a chance, we all must flee gather ourselves and fortify our defences because if that beast is back then it could mean the end of times is upon us."

I nod taking that as the signal to run up the watchtower, Natsu and Happy behind me and a Stormcloak in front of me. I quickly pull him back as the wall caves in and Alduin lets out a roar of fire before flying away. I pat the man's shoulder, happy I could save him.

"Come on follow me, guys!" I leaped from the watchtower, I flip in mid-air to slow myself down and land in a roll in the now ruined home of some family.

I watch as Natsu quickly follows, not as confident as me but he made it. Happy however had fear clear in his eyes.

"Come on Little buddy! You can do it! "Natsu shouts in support to his best friend. Happy gives a shaky nod as he shuts his eyes closed and jumps. I and Natsu catch him, stopping him from landing flat on his face.

We carry on, I free Natsu and Happy' s hands from the bindings with a little bit of fire that I create with a little Magicka. We run into Hadvar who is trying to save a young boy, I impatiently grab the boy and pull him to safety. Deciding to try and at least do some damage to the dragon god, I launch Fireball after fireball into the dragon's belly while he circled the air. Ignoring Hadvar me, Natsu and Happy make a run of it ourselves, hugging the wall as Alduin lands on it. We all know that he can smell us here and yet he ignores us. We carry on, deciding to follow Ralof to safety.

 **-Time Skip-**

We parted ways with Ralof, finally finishing the tutorial quest. Fuck that is boring after so many playthroughs. I let Happy and Natsu do most of the work once they got weapons and armor. Happy using a bow and arrows with a hidden iron dagger, Natsu picked up the spell tome we found and is using the first three basic spells (Spark, flames, and healing.) alongside an iron sword. In my mind I've already worked out what the three of us will learn, I'm pretty sure Natsu is the Dragonborn so he will obviously learn shouts, I'll try to as well.

Natsu, Destruction magic and maybe some other spells from different schools. Sword and fists mainly. He'll be wearing light armor mainly because he needs mobility to fight.

Happy, Bow and arrows and magic. Conjuration, mainly for the bound bow and sword etc. Restoration and alteration maybe some illusion too, I might try to have him learn alchemy too. Again, he will probably use light armor.

Me, dual wielding swords. Magic, I'll probably just focus on swords this time around because my magic is already strong but if I do learn some more it'll be restoration. I'll wear heavy armor and learn blacksmithing, so I can make better items in earthland and enchanting.

So yeah, we came to the three stones, Natsu picking the mage stone, happy the thief stone and me the warrior stone.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

We've travelled across Skyrim, slaying dragons that attack us and clearing out dungeons and taking on jobs from anyone who gave us them. It turns out that both Natsu and Happy are the Dragonborn, and me using my Skill stealer perk the three of us became known as The Three dragonborns. Looks like we will be naming our team back in earthland Team Dragonborn after all.

Natsu has mastered destruction magic, he knows all destruction spells and is very skilled with a sword. He wears dragon scale armor and wields a Daedric sword. Natsu's armor is enchanted to be resistant to fire.

Happy is happy wearing normal leather armor that I enchanted to increases his archery skill and resistance to magic. He also became an expert alchemist, he creates potions for me and Natsu for after long fights. Happy has learned most spells out there, especially the healing spells and bound weapons. He mainly uses his bound bow, but I promised to make him his own bow when we return home, I wanted to make him something like Pantherlily's sword, how it can change size for his exceed form.

I wield two Daedric swords two and full Daedric armor, all enchanted to give me resistance against magic and it feels weightless. It also gives my magic a little boost in power when I wear it. My two swords have different enchants, enchants not common in Skyrim. The one I use in my right hand can absorb energy and use it dealing extra damage, the one in my left negates energy. Both are near indestructible but I'm guessing a powerful attack could damage them a little.

We've done almost every single quest in this land, we haven't joined any guild or anything nor have we picked a side in the war but if we were to it would be Stormcloak. We are on great terms with the Greybeards and have met Paarthurnax becoming very friendly. We basically told the blades to fuck off, even though Natsu and I are dragon slayers and me being part dragon now we don't want to kill all the dragons, only the ones that kill innocent people. Between the three of us we know almost all shouts, now that I think about it I think we all know all of them.

After we defeated Alduin, too easy like seriously even in the game it didn't take that much to kill him. Hell, the guy protecting the whalebone bridge was stronger. After we defeated Alduin, stepping through the portal that guy made for us we ended back in that void where we were greeted by Akatosh again.

Thank you, creator, for defeating my Firstborn. He got too power hungry, but still. His death fills me with remorse and rage, so I think you should leave before I take this rage out on you. Every and all items you received here, all knowledge gained you will retain and the little Cat companion of yours can transform into his avatar at will. Now please leave my world, and if you do come back I will attack you.

With that, we were sent home, which kinda sucked but if I want to come here again maybe I'll bring Nefarious and we'll kill Akatosh. It could give us some idea of the gods we'll be facing.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"We're home!" The three of us shouted as we burst through the door of the guild, Nefarious sitting at the bar talking to Mira. Gray and Elfman butting heads, Loke flirting with women as usual and Cana and the Master drinking heavily. Erza wasn't anywhere to be seen, must be on a mission and Laxus isn't here either.

"Welcome back guys!" Mira greeted, Natsu goes off and socks Gray in the jaw which caused a chain reaction. Which started a brawl, how he does it I will never know.

"Hey, Mira. You guys miss me?" I ask Nefarious and Mira as I took a seat beside my brother.

"Nope," Nefarious says, with a slight smirk on his face. It seemed kind of strained, but I didn't ask.

"He really did, he kept complaining about how you brought Natsu and Happy but not him." Mira giggled to herself, Nefarious gaining a betrayed look.

"I told you that in confidence!" he snapped at Mira, it seemed real. Too real, he regretted it immediately and tried to laugh it off. Something is wrong with him, he lost control of his emotions something he's never done before.

"I'll bring you next time, you might even get to fight Akatosh." A bloodthirsty smile worked its way onto his face.

"Who's that?" Mira asked, pouring me a drink at the same time.

"He is The Dragon God of time, something Nefarious' s magic will work great against."

There's a thought, if Nefarious knows Dragon God Slayer magic could I learn it? That way I could help him properly on his quest, and maybe learn Dragon Devil Slayer magic too. Hmmm, it'll take a while. Might even be better to get Nefarious to teach me, or to see if I can learn it myself.

"I can't wait!" Excitement vibrated out of nefarious, I think I'll be going back soon enough.

"We can do it tomorrow, I'm only just back. Where's Izzy?"

"Oh, Erza brought her out on an S Class mission." and with that my heart stopped.

"WHAT!" I slam my fist onto the counter, splintering it in the process. Fuck reign it in dude, quick before you lose control. "HOW DARE SHE! IF IZZY GETS HURT I WILL FUCKING KILL HER!" rage washes off me in waves as well as Killing intent.

"Rinji." Masters strict voice breaks through to my murderous thoughts. "I promise you, Isabel will be fine. Erza won't let anything happen to her. I wouldn't let her take her otherwise."

His words at first began to calm me down, but in the end, it just made it worse.

"You... You let her?" my voice barely a whisper, everyone in the guild shivered at the Ki and some even passing out.

"I did, it isn't just her and Erza. Arson went with her, he promised to protect her. It's for a trial for him to become S-class, she's just a spectator so is Erza unless it gets too out of hand." Two if my OC's together? They've probably bonded through their terrible lives that I made them live through.

I walk out of the guild hall, open a portal and appearing on the island.

Two of my clones greeted me, the two I sent to learn earth magic and healing magic.

"Yo boss!" They greeted in unison, overcome with rage I went at them anger evident in my posture.

One leaped back, green magic appeared out of it.

 **Enchant! Arms x Armor X Vernier**

A glow appeared around the other clone, as it cast its own spell.

 **Earthy Ender Dragons Gravel Roar!**

Little pieces of rocks and dirt shot out at great speeds, smacking into me causing needles of pain to spread throughout my body, causing more anger to intensify.

 **Fus Ro Dah!**

An immense amount of force erupted from my mouth, hitting both clone's dead on causing them to pop.

And the memories from the past TWO WEEKS to go into my mind.

"SHIT!" I roar in pain, clutching my head in agony. Tears pour down my face as images from the past two days appear.

 _Both clones discussing how they will begin their training._

 _..._

 _The library, both reading many books on healing magic and earth magic._

 _..._

 _The clone tasked with learning healing magic asked Alizeh for help. She teaches him Sky dragon slayer magic._

 _..._

 _The other clone attempts to learn basic earth spells and combining them with ender dragon slayer magic._

 _..._

 _They spent time in a Custom ID, a pokemon based one. Both attempting to learn spells based off the pokemon attacks_

 _..._

 _The time was altered in there, they spent two months in there. Unlocking a form for each element._

 _I watched them puff into smoke by my hands._

 **(Two days later)**

"Ugh." my body feels extremely heavy, my head pounding like world war 5 was going on.

"Oh, so the idiot finally awakes?" I hear a voice speak out from... Somewhere.

"Shhh, not so loud." My voice gravelly, my eyes still refuse to open and images still flashing in front of my eyes. Huh cool, I made armor from a Rhydon.

"Wake up fool!" A splash of water drowned me, I rise swiftly causing more pain to erupt in my head. I glared at the blurry figure before me, where are my glasses?

"Who are you?"

"Who does it look like I am?" there was anger in her voice.

"Eh... I'm sorry but I can't see, I don't know where my glasses are." I squint, trying to figure out who this person is.

"There on you." She deadpans.

I feel around my face, holding onto the thick square frames...

"Fuck, they got worse again. Give me a second please, I seriously can't see." I pull open the store tab, buying a new set of glasses buy searching mentally. I just needed any pair, so I could make my own ones. "There that's better." Another pair of black rimmed glasses are now on my face, no fancy designs just plain black.

"Recognise me now?" I look up and down at the woman before me, trying desperately remembering who the fuck she is.

Her wavy black hair with glowing purple highlights tied up into a ponytail, her eyes black with purple slits and her body lean and athletic but with a near perfect hourglass figure. Her canines are sharp, but no matter how much I look she doesn't look familiar.

"Am I supposed too?" I feel like that was a bad thing to say... As I got an ender magic infused punch to the stomach.

"What the? Scales? Rinji why do you have scales?"

"Umm, I've had them for a while... Seriously who the fuck are you?! And how do you know ender magic?" I coat my hand in the same energy, a shocked look appeared on her face.

"Oh my god... You're the wrong one... Are you or are you not, Rinji Blackheart? Owner of Heart Tec industries, Leader of the Pillars of Exodus. Dragon Prince of Chaos..."

"I'm the owner of Heart Tec alright, but I'm Rinji Heartfire. The Gamer, Ender Dragon slayer. Soon to be Ender Dragon."

"Oh fuck... I'm in the wrong world!" The strange woman fell to her knees. Despair in her eyes and purple ender magic flowing around her.

"Wrong world? Wait who are you?" I demand this woman invades my home. Treats me like shit, insults me and dares look sexy while doing it.

"Maddison... Maddison Heartfire... Ender dragon, previously ender dragon slayer. Student of Ether, Ender Dragon King. Gamer." What the fuck?

Tears well up in my eyes, I feel weak. Hope appears in my eyes, the woman before me is it possible?

"Maddie?" My voice shaky, I fall to my knees too. Ignoring the explosions in my head, I reach my hand out towards her.

"How do you know that nickname?" Shock appears in her beautiful eyes.

"I know that nickname because I gave it to the woman I loved before she died before she took her own life after an accident happened to her making her lose her sister. She was my girlfriend for less than 24 hours." tears stream down my face... I can't help it as I hold my head, knowing this can't be real.

"Lew Lew?" My mind shattered into a million pieces, Lewis. That was my name, wasn't it? Lew Lew was my nickname.

"Maddie? How is this possible?" Both of us cry into each other's arms, holding onto each other desperately.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"So, you mean to say when you died the GM, sent you to an alternate version of Fairy Tail to an island where you trained and defeated its four guardians and joined the order of Merlin." I looked at her in disbelief

"Yes! For the third time yes!"

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe when that's exactly what happened with me. Did you also have an annoying dragon in your head?"

"No... But I did have a god from one of those games you liked. His name was Alduin." I facepalmed so fucking hard.

"Maddie? Alduin was the _DRAGON_ God of destruction in Skyrim. "

"oh" she stupidly said, I just facepalm again. Women.

"I suppose I can forgive you..."

"Hey, Lew? How far are you in Fairy Tail?"

"Lucy still hasn't joined, But Natsu should be leaving for Hargeon in the next two days."

"Oh, I'm at the Tenrou arc. I won't spoil anything new for you. But I became S class, easily, I became a dragon at tenrou but for some reason when they activated Fairy Sphere I got sent to a different world. It was called Exodus and fuck was it strong."

"In what way?" I sit there in comfort, holding her close to me and running my fingers through her hair. Both of us leaning against a tree.

"As in the magic in the air was 10 times more than my world, which I think is an alternate version of yours. Oh, maybe an alternate dimension version. I don't know. Anyway, in Exodus, I met Rinji Blackheart, which I think is similar to how Natsu and Lucy had an Edolas version of them. Which makes sense as he said there isn't just Earthland and Edolas, but Exodus, Mythos, and Earth as well"

"Our earth or another one?"

"Different one, anyway I attempted to use a new spell which was guided through a machine that Rinji made which was supposed to take me back home..."

"Didn't you always say that being in my arms felt more like home than your actual house?" I smirk at her.

"I did, that could actually be why I'm here. The machine acted on desire, and if my desire was strong enough then I could go back home to Earthland. But instead, I was sent here." A smile spread across the girls face as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you're here... I missed you so much." tears prick my eyes again... Fucking Dragonification.

"I'm sorry Lew Lew, I didn't want to put you through that I... I just couldn't take it. Jen was my best friend before I met you."

"Hey it's ok, I understood. Doesn't mean I moved on from you or anything but still. I made new friends, some just for appearance one I began to grow stronger. I even took her to see your grave. She was being bullied, I was trying to stop it. But they did it online and she never told me about it. And killed herself."

"I'm sorry lew." she hugged me again, her scent overwhelming me. Some people out there might call me a pussy, an emotional fool, a pansy but none of that matters. I'm here, in the arms of the woman I love. I can feel her, smell her, see her... Something I haven't been able to do in years.

"its ok, I was able to move on. I spent most of my time in boredom, unable to really get excited about anything because none of it seemed that fun without you. I nearly got to meet Hiro Mashima though, but I got hit by a truck and died."

"You died getting hit by a truck? Were you in Japan?" She laughed to herself.

"Yeah actually." we shared a laugh at my death, pretty fucked up but still.

"How old were you when you died?" She asked, her giggles slowly subsiding.

"18? I think I can't really remember."

"Were you a virgin?" She asked, her voice daring me to say yes.

"I don't want to lie to you..." letting out a sigh. "yeah I did, after the leaving cert I went out celebrating with my 'friends' and I and one of their sisters got a little too drunk. And yeah, woke up when my friend came into the room and kicked my ass." she roared with laughter

"Serves you right for cheating on your girlfriend."

"Maddie you were dead for 10 years, obviously regretted sleeping with her but still no matter how much I wished for you to come back you never would, but I still held onto that hope"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

We sat in silence, watching the sunset for a while.

"So, you're a dragon now Maddie?"

"Oh yeah, I kinda went overboard at Tenrou and I completed the process... How far are you?"

"Umm last I checked, most of my legs have become scaly and I think some of the bones have. My entire left arm has turned and half of my right. My stomach is all scaled and I a tail and wing bones. My eyes have started to turn, which is why I'm wearing glasses. They must've turned some more since I couldn't see you even with them on"

"Yeah, they look like mine now, black sclera with purple pupils. They'll take a bit to improve, it's probably best to fight something to speed it up. I'm surprised you're so far along, did you encounter dragons or something?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine who's also from earth he got sent her by the gods, he asked me to get him the Rinne-Sharingan and with that, we went to a dimension with dragons. I learned metal dragon slayer magic from a dragon. I killed loads of dragons and even ate some so yeah that definitely sped it up."

"Cool, what's this guy's name?"

"Nefarious" At the mention of his name, Maddie froze.

"Lew, you can't be serious? Nefarious as in Nefarious Izanagi. The fucking Darkness Dragon God?!"

"Um yeah, although he's a Dragon God Slayer. So, he's in your world too?"

"Yeah and he's the evilest person in my world, killing anything and everything to grow stronger. He nearly fucking killed me, he has Acnologia wrapped around his finger. Zeref is fucking afraid of him." Shit, I understand what the gods meant by him being evil. They probably wanted the gods in this world to kill him.

I wonder if he'd be like that in this world too if I didn't befriend him

"He's not that bad here, believe me when I say that. He's my brother. Me, him, Izzy, Natsu, and Happy are a family. Nefarious isn't evil here." I defend my brother, I love Maddie, but I can't let her attack Nefarious.

"Ok, but if I think he's going to be anything like the monster he is in my world I _will_ end him. "

"I'll stop you." We went into an uncomfortable silence after that.

 **..**

"What the?!" Maddie suddenly exclaimed, her body began to shine with a pure white energy.

"Maddie what's happening?!" I grow scared, I don't want to lose her again.

"I don't know... Lew, I'm scared. I can't feel my legs." Everything below her waist has disappeared and now the rest of he is slowly disappearing.

"It's going to be ok..." I want to stop whatever this is that's happening but how?!

 **"You can't, mortal!"**

"GM!" I growl out in rage.

 **"She doesn't belong here. Since she's so important to you, maybe I'll keep her for myself. If you want her back, kill me as you promised. If not well, let's just say you won't see her again. And nothing you can do will bring her back"**

"Lewis! I love you-" with that, she disappeared completely.

"FUCK!" My magic overflows, I realize it all on my surroundings. I unintentionally enter dragon force, slamming my fists into a tree after tree. Out of nowhere, a three-headed dragon appears a hydra.

 **ENDER DRAGONS FROZEN LIGHTNING ROD!**

A metal spike shot out of my mouth, it frozen and imbued with lightning magic. It pierces the body of the hydra. Killing.

 **{Quest}**

 **You have found and defeated four of twenty hidden enemies. These enemies are hidden across the first section of this island. Find and defeated them for unique drops.**

 **Giant squid**

 **Unaturno the natural**

 **King boar**

 **Rat lord**

 **Ender Dragon**

 **Giant skeleton**

 **Deathclaw**

 **Hydra**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards**

 **For everyone defeated you get**

 **1,000xp**

 **10,000 J**

 **50 Island points to be spent in the store.**

I ignore the popup and the fact that I got some fiery blood and the skill stealer perk gifting me the blood of fire perk.

I unleash roar after roar until my magic is nearly depleted.

"FUCK SAKE! WHY CAN I NEVER KEEP THOSE I LOVE CLOSE TO ME!"

 **"Rinji!"** Alizeh' s voice called out to me. **"Oh child, you really overdid it this time."** Much of this part of the island was now on fire, I've turned it into a wasteland.

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry." I sob. The dragon nuzzled her feathery scales into me, causing some comfort.

 **"Its ok Rinji, you'll get her back."**

"Damn right I will." determination burned in my eyes, I will fucking kill that bastard.

 **A/N: Sorry to those who don't like this kind of stuff, all the caring for someone and being so overcome with emotions and stuff that they act like an idiot. Maybe I'm the only one who acts like this or maybe people just don't care about people that much anymore but still this is an SI/Oc story and so Rinji is me but a little different, if I were to have the woman I loved back in my arms but only to be ripped away again I would not be able to control myself. Add in some magical powers and going through a process which is altering your emotions and making you be more attached to people you care about, whatever is in front of me better fucking move.**

 **Anyway, I made the Skyrim trip short because as much as I wanted to write out chapter after chapter of their adventures I wasn't sure if people wanted that or not, so if you guys want I will write it as a separate story.**

 **I basically said it but just in case people missed it, there are alternate dimensions of this world and there are different worlds in this world. So not only is there Earthland (The one the story is set) but there is also Edolas and the new additions that I made, Exodus, Mythos, and Plain old Earth. They are all mirrors of each other, that's why there is a Natsu in each world. The same person but can be much different.**

 **Each is meant to represent something, Earth is nothing and everything. It has magic but it's hidden, it's in legend and stories but not every day. Earth holds information on all the worlds because all the worlds are either based on the stories on earth or the stories are written from people who travelled to that world.**

 **Earthland is a land of magic, only 10% of people are capable of it but it is used in everyday life.**

 **Edolas is the land of magical items. Its magic, however, was abused and is slowly diminishing.**

 **Mythos is the land of mythical creatures. All beasts of legend are born here, the Kraken, the hydra, etc. This world has very few humans in it.**

 **And finally, Exodus, this world has everything. It's the counterpart to earth in the way that it knows all about other worlds, but its magic is on proud display. Magic is so much richer in the air on Exodus, meaning everyone is stronger. The world is so large that not every part of the world knows about the other. The most advanced area and is the hub for the planet is called Exodus, Its ruled by The 10 pillars of Exodus. A group of 10 powerful mages/power users. They protect everyone in the area.**

 **So yeah that's the basic idea, similar to how There is an Earthland Natsu (The fire dragon slayer) and the Edolas Natsu (the one without the crippling motion sickness,) there is also a Natsu in the other 3 lands. Same with Lucy, same with Erza, and every other person we come across.**

 **So yeah, this is just to sum it up to everyone.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed**


	18. Chapter 18

I haven't been to the guild in months, 2 months. I've been training my ass off in my Pokemon dungeon, it only has Kanto pokemon but still it's just waves and waves of pokemon coming at me and for them to get slaughtered. Using the seals on my fingers I found if I seal say a fire type in my finger it adds damage and control to my fire type magic and I automatically know their moves. I currently have an Archanine, and Charizard sealed into both of my index fingers. Charizard also being a flying type added to my sky magic.

I have an Electabuzz too as well as a Dragonite, which increases all dragon type moves I'm glad I'm a slayer. And finally an Onix. I haven't got any others, and don't let them out even though I can I don't care what happened to them I just need to get stronger.

I return back to the guild, just after the Lullaby arc.

"Put my money on Erza." People gathered around the two mages, as happy places his bet on erza.

"What a heartless cat!" the blonde celestial mage exclaimed.

"Oi happy, we both know how strong Natsu is. You sure that's the right choice?" I say to my little Exceed brother. Handing Cana 1,000 J.

"Yeah, but this is Natsu he's probably going to act the fool. And he doesn't have his amazing support with him." He says pumping his paw to his chest.

"What support are you? All you can do is fly?" Lucy's loud voice already doing my head in.

"I don't believe we've met, are you a new member?" I turn to lucy.

"Um yeah, I just joined not to long ago. I'm on Natus' team."

"Ohh, Natsu has a team now does he?" A dark aura appears around me, scaring the rather weak mage.

"Hai!" The girl exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rinji! But Natsu wanted to help out the newbie, I told him that us three were going to be a team alongside Izzy and Nef!" I pat the exceed on the head and give him a fish.

"It's ok happy."

"Ugh I don't like this, I don't want either to lose.!"

"You're surprisingly innocent aren't you?!" gray exclaims.

"Begin!" master swings his hand down and the two mages begin.

I see the magic councils frog thing out of the corner of my eye.

'That's disappointing.'

Natsu lets out a roar of fire, people moved out of the way so they don't get burnt.

Fuck this, I'm not sticking around for this nonsense. I came here to ask the master a question.

...

..

.

At the guild.

"Yo Nef! Not watching the fight either huh?" I shout out to my brother.

"No point when I know the outcome... Where the fuck have you been!" Anger, that's all I can feel as I look at him.

"I'm sorry, I got pissed off and I needed to cool down... Something else happened though." a look of sadness appears on my face.

"What?" His voice still held some anger.

"I saw Maddie again." Nefarious' eyes widened in surprise, I told him about my past and me his.

"What happened?"

"The gm took her away from me... Said if I wanted her back I would have to kill him." My blood boils with uncontrolled anger. "I've been training ever since, I may have lost control and it progressed more." pointing to my eyes, which are now just a purple instead of the black with a purple slit. No more glasses for me. I'm wearing an amulet around my next which hides my new eyes and it also holds some ender magic as a reserve if I get tired.

"We'll get him... I promise you this." The man seemed distant, he's never distant with me.

"I know.. Is something wrong? You seem off."

"I'm fine," he spoke, practically growled out.

"Sure, and I'm best friends with the gm. Fine, I'll drop it, for now, tell me soon or I will keep bringing it up."

I get up and begin to go out the door. " I heard you got S class! Congrats!" I wave as I walk out the door, returning home.

"Izzy im home," I say as I walk in the door.

"Nii-san! Just in time, come up here quick!" the girl's excited voice echoed across the house.

I rush up the stairs, getting to her door in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong!" I panic swinging open the door.

I see her sitting there in front of the egg I gave her, the pure blue egg began to crack in a spiderweb fashion. A flash of light envelops the room as a new source of magic lay before us. A baby dragon lays before us curled up into a ball, the tiny creature looks up to Izzy and by instinct, it knows that she is its mother. I gave Izzy some milk for the dragon, fresh from some actual dragons thanks to my little killing spree in that dungeon Nefarious made and my inventory to keeping it fresh.

"What will you name it?"

"Her... Aqua, Aqua the water dragon." I smile at the little girl as she holds the newly named aqua.

"Protect her for me will you?" I say to aqua, knowing that the dragon can understand me. Dragons are incredibly intelligent creatures from birth, they mostly act off of instinct but the ones that don't can become the strongest things in the world.

I gave Izzy a small supply of the milk and make my way down to my workshop. Pulling out a beer from my mini fridge I let out a sigh.

"What to do what to do." I drum my fingers on my desk, trying to remember the songs from my past. "There is so much that I can do that I don't even know what I want to do. I can train which just gets repetitive, I could go to another dungeon but with the powers I have and the lack of goal just makes it boring. I could take over the world but there's no fun in that. Let's see... I'm a member of the order of Merlin, something new to this world. Apparently, I'm the last member but I'm pretty sure I read about there being 'Immortal trainers of the order' located somewhere in the world. So I could try to find them, I guess I should travel." I made up my mind, I begin to pack up my bags getting ready to go when I realize something.

"I'm can't just leaves Izzy, I'll stay for now. I'll travel around after phantom. I don't belong here, I need to bring back Maddie. If that means I have to travel around for hundreds of years so be it."

I make my way to the guild and knock on the master's office.

"Come in"

"Master, I would like to take on s-class missions."

"You do understand you are not an s-class mage?" The old man questioned me.

"I do, and I know I've only been in this guild a short time but so has Nefarious. No, he is not my reason for becoming S-class, my reason is that I plan to do more traveling and I want the freedom to do so while still doing jobs. Which I would get by becoming S-class." The old man gained a thinking look.

"Ok, I'll let you do a trial. You will accompany Alex Forest, our resident God take over mage on an S class mission and if you do well I'll let you become an s class if not well you won't be simple as that."

"Thank you, sir!" I bow to the old man and make my way over to the man I will be going with, a man I was hoping to avoid.

"Can I help you?" The young man spoke to me.

"Um yeah, the master said as a trial I will be accompanying you on a mission."

"Fine, we go tomorrow. I'll speak to the master and pick the mission. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

 **-time skip a few hours later-**

I set out tomorrow on my first S class mission, to test to see if I am s class material. I'm going with an OC of my own creation, a son of a human and dragon. The literal offspring of both races... A man I put through an immense amount of trauma as a child, I made him watch and listen to the screams of his mother and father as they burned alive on his 18th birthday... If I had known at the time they would one day become real I would have wished I never wrote that character idea.

Anyway, to become s class I need power but I also need to able to keep cool and be able to think clearly. So I need one thing I've always needed/wanted... Gamers mind. I could've always bought it, it's surprisingly really cheap in the store but I've been hesitant to buy it. I have a feeling it'll seal away my emotions and make me treat this as just a game.

So I've spent the past hour browsing the store and thinking of what I could get while thinking whether or not I should get gamers mind.

I've come across many things I was thinking of getting, one thing I bought which is just for fun was an iPod from my world which had access to the internet from my world. Turns out the new season of Fairy Tail is finally out, I've already read the manga so I know how this ends but its nice to have the anime adaptation. I've also stocked up on energy drinks which provide me with an XP boost and an X2 speed boost.

I bought myself different books on different types of magic, I learned about things like potion making, enchanting and infusing, I learned more about seals and golem creation. One magic that really interested me was blood magic. I could do incredible things with it, I could create clones that are made of actual flesh and blood rather than shadows. I can make dolls of my enemies and I could kill them using that, or torture them. If I have a blood of a magical creature, say for example a demon, I can absorb it and my magic will take on properties from that creature so my magic can become Demonic ender dragon slayer magic.

I can also increase my health through sacrificing living things and any kind of blood, the stronger the vessel for the blood the bigger the increase. I can pour in a liter of dragon blood and I can absorb it giving me increased health and damage resistance as well as resistance to the elements they wielded. If I do it smartly I could become strong. Very strong... I think I could even give myself bloodlines through it. Not sure of it but I could always try.

I was also thinking of buying myself an extremely appealing item, Potara earrings... But these aren't like the ones in dragon ball, where there is a time limit, oh no these bad boys are permanent. Oh and the person with the stronger will is in control of the body, and just absorbs the other person's power.

That's pretty damned overpowered but nearly everything in this shop and related to this power is, and that is a really scary thought. If things I could buy really easily like the Rinne-Sharingan and Permanent Potara.

I listen to some of my favorite songs from my old world, most of them are the nightcore versions of them. As I was listening to the music I was making drawings, one body surrounded by a group of other bodies in a circle like fashion.

I was thinking, with this blood magic, if I make living clones/golems that can get stronger, I could use the potara and absorb them again. Or I could split my power between these golems, and I solely focus on certain skills while they also focus on different skills. It would be similar to The demon lord Piccolo, how he spawned children with his portions of his power or his knowledge etc.

"Fuck it, I'll buy it." Purchasing the blood magic skill book, I instantly learned it at the cost of a mild headache.

Ok so turns out there is costs for the "Real clones", I need to sacrifice a portion of my soul and magic. Makes sense and doesn't make it super op. However, I can also create Flesh golems, Real life living golems with some sort of sentience. However I need to sacrifice a life, it can be an animal's or a human's. If its a human it can retain the persons magic and memories and even become them if I so choose.

"Nii-san! You're late!"

"Fuck"

 **Ender step!**

Using my newly named ender step I teleported as close as I possibly could to the train station in Magnolia, and then teleported again to appear outside it.

"You're late..." I was greeted by the bored tone of Arson.

"Sorry kinda got sidetracked this morning... So what's the job today?"

"To break the curse at one Galuna island"

Oh nice, breaking canon again...

"Ok doesn't seem to bad, I've worked with curses before." I lie, slightly. I did do some research on them, but this isn't exactly a curse more so the villagers being idiots.

We both sit down on the train and nearly instantly feel sick.

"You ok there Arson? Looking a bit sick are we?" I chuckle slightly through strained teeth, my stomach is being stabbed from the inside.

"What about you? Was your face always this green?" He shoots back, his hand covers his mouth for a split second and sweat beads upon his face.

We banter back and forth, passing the time with the sickness evident. If only I thought about using the seal to get rid of this before I got on the train... I'm an idiot.

…

..

.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, guys, I had this originally be two chapters split but I just merged them together and edited them a little. Hope you are enjoying, although with the lack of feedback from most of my stories I don't think many people are but I will still continue to write, I'm doing it for my own entertainment anyway.**

 **I'm still not completely happy with this story as a whole but its been my most popular story so I owe it to some people to continue it.**

 **So send me any feedback you want, please keep it constructive.**

 **And if enough people want to read about their adventures in skyrim, ill make a side story for it. A poll will be up soon for it.**


End file.
